A Drop in the Ocean
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: Caroline Forbes and her best friend, Stefan Salvatore, are reaped for the Hunger Games. Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins) or The Vampire Diaries (L.J. Smith and The CW).
1. Chapter 1

The ocean roars as the water cracks along the cliffs and sandy beaches that separate land from sea. On one of those cliffs sits a girl who appears to be 17 years old, she has hair kissed by the sun, eyes cut from the sky, and pale skin the color of white sand on a summer day. She is wearing a simple white dress that complements her skin, and her flats lay next to her as her long legs dangle off the side of the cliff. She kicks her feet as the spray grazes her toes, watching the deep blues and greens of the ocean dance across the horizon. The salty breeze kisses her cheeks and threads through her sun kissed hair as she tilts her head back and closes her sky eyes. She takes in the moment to breath in the sea before a boy around her age runs up to her.

"Caroline!" He yells.

She sighs at the sound of name and opens her eyes, she sees forest green eyes looking back at her. The green eyes belong to the boy, he has skin tanned from countless hours in the sun, sandy blonde hair bleached from the sun's rays, broad shoulders he hasn't quite filled in yet, and pearly white teeth. He is wearing black slacks, a white button up that has the first two buttons undone, and is barefoot with dress shoes and socks hanging from his hand.

"Are you going to jump?" He asks.

Caroline looks down and sees the angry ocean below her, she tilts her head back and meets his green eyes again, "Will it get me out of the reaping?"

He chuckles faintly, shaking his head slightly side to side, "Yeah, but then I'd have to go in after you."

"We can't have that, Damon would bring me back from the dead to just kill me again for your death." Caroline says.

He chuckles again, but soon the light atmosphere is darkened and his shoulders slump forward holding the weight of today on them.

Caroline notices the change in his mood, she sighs and reaches a hand out to him, "We better get going Stefan, or Damon really will kill me."

Stefan nods, his mood somber from the thought of what they are going to do, he reaches a calloused hand out and helps her up. She bends down to grab her flats before linking her arm with Stefan's. They walk barefoot away from the cliff, and down a path that leads to a town on a grassy hill beside the ocean.

Once the reach the outskirts of town they untangle their arms and put their shoes on. They are soon greeted by a tall man with coal black hair, crystal clear blue eyes, pale skin, and a scowl. He has broad shoulders that fill his navy blue shirt up, long legs that are covered in black slacks, and a lean body that is muscular from all the swimming he does.

Stefan looks sheepish, he runs a hand though his hair, messing it up, and says, "Hey Damon."

The man looks livid, "Don't 'Hey Damon' me, where were you? You left me here to cover for you while Giuseppe grilled me on you whereabouts! All so you could meet up with your girlfriend before the reaping?"

Stefan blushes, and glances at Caroline who looks like she wants to rip Damon's head off, he glances back at his brother, "She's not my girlfriend, and I'll talk to Dad."

Damon snorts, "We all know you'll be fine, Dad would never hurt his 'precious son'."

Caroline giggles and covers her mouth with a hand while Stefan says, "Damon."

Then Stefan sends Caroline a curious look, she shrugs and says, "What? We all know your his favorite."

Damon grins at Caroline before getting serious, "And you," he points at Caroline, "Do you know how terrifying it is to have the _head_ peacekeeper show up at my door and ask where her daughter is? She threatened to lock me up if you didn't show." Damon looks at the sun, "Speaking of which, lets hurry up or you two will be late."

The three walk to the middle of town, their walk filled with dreadful silence as they think of what could happen today.

Once they reach the center, they watch as hundreds of children line up to get their blood taken and then get herded off into pens like cattle off to slaughter.

Stefan grabs Caroline in a fierce hug and whispers in her ear, "We'll be fine.

Caroline hugs him just as fierce and nods her head in his shoulder as she suppresses her tears. They pull away and Damon stands off to the side, shifting from foot to foot, "Good luck blondie."

She rolls her eyes and wipes at them before taking two steps forward and throwing her arms around him in a bear hug, "Thanks."

Damon hesitantly wraps his arms around her before squeezing her as if it's the last time he will see her, and it may be, he whispers in her ear "You will be fine, you both will."

A few tears leak out and trail down her face and drop onto his shirt, "Thank you Damon." She says.

They pull away and Caroline smiles at both boys, she radiates light and both boys instantly feel a little better. Caroline watches as Damon leads his little brother to the line to get his blood taken, she knows he aged out of the system 3 years ago, leaving him powerless to save his baby brother.

Caroline wipes her eyes and rushes over to the line where someone pricks her finger and then sends her to the back of the pen, where the girls 17 and 18 stand. Caroline's sky eyes search the crowd and land on a girl who is waving her over. Caroline smiles slightly and begins to push her way through, murmuring 'sorry' and 'excuse me' until she reaches the girl. The girl has grass green eyes, a dark complexion, dark brown hair that almost seems black, and she is wearing a worried smile.

"Where were you? I though you weren't coming." The girl hisses under her breath.

Caroline looks at her, "Sorry Bonnie, I just wanted to see the ocean one last time, just encase."

Bonnie sends her a fierce looks, "We are fine, Michelle is going to volunteer as tribute this year."

Caroline looks over her shoulder and spots the 18 year old girl, she is standing in the very back near the edge so it is easier to get access to the stage. Michelle has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She is very muscular due to all her time spent fishing, and the illegal training that goes on in District 4 for the careers. Damon and Stefan both talked about how brutal it was, how they turn your body into a weapon. Thankfully Damon did well, he ranked 3rd in his class, but not to well so he wasn't reaped when he was 18. Stefan on the other hand is not doing to well, he is physically fit and has the ability to preform at the top, but his good nature and hesitancy toward fighting keeps him ranked at 11. Thankfully Caroline's family was well off so she didn't need the extra food the training offered, and that her parents didn't force her to like Giuseppe Salvatore did with his sons. Caroline tried it for a year because the Stefan was doing it, but when she beat someone in a fight it caused her to cry and she got kicked out, it was probably for- Caroline's brought out of her thoughts by fingers gripping her right forearm, Caroline turns her head and sees Bonnie staring at the stage, "What?" Caroline whispers.

Bonnie glances at her from the corner of her eye, "They are about to call the names."

Caroline blushes, she was daydreaming again, "Oh." Caroline says.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and moves her hand to Caroline's hand, they both grip each other for dear life.

Their capital representative, Skipper, has blue hair with sparkles, silver eyeliner, and a reef inspired tuxedo. "Now to the time we've all been waiting for!" He says in a cheerful tone.

Nobody in District 4 cheers, not even the careers. Caroline gives Bonnie a sympathetic squeeze, and Bonnie returns the favor.

Skipper clears his throat, "Let begin with the girls." He dramatically waves his hand around before plunging it in the bowl. He pulls out a crisp white paper that is folded in half, he gasps and looks around the audience before slowly opening the paper. He leans toward the microphone, "Caroline Forbes."

Caroline freezes, the air from her lungs escapes but does not come back, she sure the only reason she hasn't fainted was the pressure of Bonnie's hand. Bonnie wraps Caroline in a tight hug, as the other girls part for her to go through, "It will be okay, Michelle will volunteer."

Caroline puts on a bright smile and gracefully walks to the stage as people stare wide eyed at her. Caroline briefly glances at the victors, Mags looks sad, Mason is reserved, Bay looks bored, Drake looks indifferent, Alaric is displeased, and Finnick appears worried, a new look on him she thinks.

Skipper motions Caroline to join him, she steps next to him and he says, "Good morning Miss Forbes."

"Good morning Skipper." Caroline politely replies.

Skipper smiles at her, Caroline notices how he smells of something she can't identify but it makes her want to curl her nose in disgust. "Are there any volunteers?" Skipper asks, probably hoping for something dramatic to entertain the Capitol.

Caroline makes eye contact with Michelle, and a pit in her stomach begins to form, she's not going to volunteer. Michelle looks away from Caroline, in shame, and Caroline feels like throwing up all over Skippers atrocious shoes.

Caroline's eyes flicker to Bonnie, who is glaring at Michelle, then to Stefan who is looking through the crowd for volunteers, and finally on Damon who is looking straight at her. He knows what everybody else seems to be figuring out, no one is going to save Caroline. Caroline keeps eye contact with Damon, trying to keep herself grounded as she hears the confused mumbles of the victors behind her. She chances a glance over her shoulder and sees Finnick Odair glaring at Michelle while the rest of the victors talk among themselves.

Caroline quickly turns around and looks to Damon, but he's looking at Stefan who seems to be thinking something that both Damon and Caroline won't like. This years tribute is suppose to be Tyler Lockwood, the mayors son and top of his class. Caroline knows he is fierce, strong, and loyal, he will help her out until he can't, but she also suspects that Stefan will do something stupid. Another looks at Damon's infuriated face confirms that.

Skipper clears his throat, obviously not expecting this outcome, "Now the boys."

A hush comes over the crowd, they obviously expected Michelle to volunteer, Caroline looks at her and sees her holding her head in shame as she stares at her feet.

Skipper is quick with the boys and reads, "Tyler Lockwood." The audience breaths a sigh of relief, but Caroline holds her breath.

Before Tyler could even step out of the pen Stefan is yelling, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Tyler is shocked and livid, he's 18 so this is his last year to be in the games and bring pride to his family like his uncle Mason did 10 years ago. Caroline feels a bubble of worry form in her chest, she knows Stefan's has a hero complex and will die for her. She also pities Tyler, he was her boyfriend of 2 and a half years and she knows how much this means to him.

Skipper seems to be the only one who is pleased, he got his drama, "Come on up here Stefan."

Stefan walks up, his face is flushed with worry as his green eyes take in Caroline's surprisingly calm form.

Caroline looks over at Damon, he is red in the face and gripping the bar in front of him with so much force his knuckles are white, she knows how useless he must be feeling in this moment.

"Alright, we have our tributes, Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes." Skipper proudly announces.

Stefan reaches his hand out for Caroline to shake, instead she embraces him in a hug, Stefan is to shocked to return it and by the time he's wrapping his arms around her they are pulling apart as Skipper is motioning for them to leave. Caroline grips Stefan's hand as the walk to the city hall, once there they are placed in two different rooms.

Caroline notices the sea foam walls around her, and the sandalwood furniture. It's quaint and simple, Caroline loves it, she starts planning her future house to distract her. The door opens and her mother walks in, dressed in her peacekeepers uniform. Caroline can tell how worried she is despite the professional front she is keeping up.

"Caroline." Elizabeth says, her voice cracking a little.

Caroline smiles, "Mom."

They hug, and Caroline feels her mother crying, her strong mother who has never cried. To Caroline this shows how little hope this situation has, if her own mother thinks this is the last time she will ever see her daughter then Caroline has no chance of making it out alive.

"Mom it will be okay." Caroline says.

Elizabeth composes herself and stands back, she grips her daughters face and rubs her thumb over her face, "I love you Caroline, I know I don't say it a lot, but no matter what happens remember that."

Caroline nods, "I know you do mom, I love you too."

Matt Donovan sticks his head in, he's one of Elizabeth's deputies. He clears his throat, "Ma'am you times up."

Elizabeth nods and looks her daughter over once more before exiting. Caroline sits gently on the couch, awaiting her next visitor.

Bonnie breaks through the door, looking like a storm, "You better not die Caroline Forbes, or I'll need to find a new maid of honor."

Caroline laughs, but her laughs soon turn into tears, she stands up and embraces Bonnie.

"I'm going to miss you." Caroline says.

Bonnie nods, "But we will see each other soon."

Caroline sniffles and leans away, still holding Bonnie, "Please keep an eye on my mom and Damon while I'm gone, I don't want them to do something stupid."

Bonnie nods, "I will."

Caroline sighs and hugs Bonnie one more time, "I love you."

Bonnie squeezes her, "I love you too."

All to soon Matt is coming in and taking Bonnie away. Caroline composes herself, hoping her next visitor is her dad.

But it's someone she doesn't expect, Tyler Lockwood. He walks in hesitantly, looking anywhere but at her, Caroline gives him a watery smile. Tyler focuses on her, and his hard face softens into a gentle smile, one she's glad that she was able to bring out of him when they were together.

"I'm sorry." He says. She knows it means 'I'm sorry you were reaped', 'I'm sorry it won't be me by your side' and 'I'm sorry we didn't work out.'

"I know." She says.

She opens her arms for a hug, knowing he won't initiate it, Tyler rolls his eyes affectionately but steps forward and embraces her in a bear hug. She feels safe for a second before she pulls away and says, "I love you, and I know your dad will understand. Don't let him get under your skin."

Tyler smiles sadly, "I love you too, and you better come back."

Caroline always envisioned this going the other way, her staying back to hold down the fort while he went and won.

They kiss, her salty tears run down her face, she knows this is good bye in more then one way. They pull apart when Matt comes in and clears his throat, Tyler kisses her forehead gently and slowly pulls away before exiting. Caroline sit on the couch and begins sobbing, she didn't think saying goodbye would ever be this hard and she's really wishing she had more time.

"Blondie, you can't be giving up already." Caroline snaps her head up and sees Damon Salvatore.

She runs up to him and throws her arms around her neck, he catches her by the waist. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

Damon gives her a gentle squeeze, "I know, Stefan's always been to self sacrificing for his own good."

Caroline sighs, "Is my dad out there?" She hesitatingly asks, because she knows out of all people Damon understands her strained relationship with her dad.

She can feel the no in the way Damon's body tenses, "Sorry barbie, but I'm your last visitor. There are a bunch of people out there who want to thank you for your seemingly infinite kindness, though." Caroline laughs, knowing Damon is being sarcastic in a nice way.

"I saw Stefan and he's determined to save you." Damon says, and the mood changes to somber.

Caroline's glad she has her head pressed to Damon's neck, she doesn't want to see his face. "I'll save him Damon, don't worry. I will kill myself if I have to."

Damon pulls her away from him, his hands rest on her shoulders and blue eyes lock with her's, "No, I appreciate it but no. You are the little sister I never wanted, and I can't lose either of you." the part about only one of them coming back stays unsaid.

"Fight until your dying breath Caroline, I know you can." Damon says. His use of her first name shocks her, tears start falling down her face and she nods up and down.

"I love you." She says.

Damon smirks, "Who doesn't?" He pulls her into another hug and kisses the top of her head, "I love you too, Caroline."

They pull away by the time Matt opens the door, Damon nods to Caroline before exiting. All Caroline wants to do is curl up into a little ball and cry, cry for all those who have been in her very place. But she just stands frozen in the middle of the room, staring at the door. When it opens she startles, Finnick Odair walks in, he is lacking his usual charming smile. He looks at her and sighs, "Come on, and cry a little."

Caroline is confused but does what she's told, he's the victor after all. Caroline walks to him as big, fat, salty tears leak from her eyes, he wraps an arm around her and she inhales the ocean which relaxes her. She knows that he's trying to appear comforting to her so she will gain sympathy with the Capitol, and hopefully sponsorship.

They walk out in the harsh light and camera's flash all around her, the only thing that keeps her moving is Finnick's arm around her. She spots Bonnie, Damon, and Giuseppe off to the side, Bonnie is holding Damon's arm as if to restrain him and they both look infuriated, while Giuseppe looks proud. Caroline is sickened by him, she momentarily forgets to look sad, but Finnick's hand rubbing up and down her arm reminds her to get back into character.

She sees Stefan a little ahead of her, and she is immediately filled with relief to know that Alaric is his mentor. Alaric is Damon's best friend, he was the one who beat Damon as top student and won. She knows that Alaric will give him the best chance at survival, because now it's personal.

They pause before boarding the train, Caroline elegantly wipes her eyes, adding to the 'pity me' facade before waving to the crowd while giving them a watery smile. Stefan looks in shock as he waves goodbye to district 4. Once the train doors close, Finnick rubs her arm once more before letting her go, "Nice acting out there. We can use that."

Caroline doesn't know what to say, so she just remains quiet. Finnick glances at her, she feels as if his sea green eyes are looking at her soul, before he looks at Stefan with a fake smile on his face, "You need to work on your acting skills. But the little volunteering thing you did was good, it should help you out."

Alaric flops on the couch and pours himself a drink, "Just our luck, we have two strong tributes that could have won this thing, but instead we get these two."

Stefan looks irritated, "I've been training for this since I was 12."

Alaric barks out a harsh laugh, "I know you Stefan, you can't even hurt a bunny much less another human being."

Caroline knows how close District 4 was last year, Annie Cresta was in the top two but she died after the other person, a boy from district 5, beat her to death in her sleep. Caroline shivers at the thought.

Finnick smiles, and it seems odd to Caroline after the thought she just had, "Do you guys know each other well?"

Caroline nods, Stefan's says, "Yeah, we're best friends, practically siblings. We were raised together."

Finnick looks' slightly put off by the sibling part, "Well after that greeting on the stage, people are going to want to know that backstory, we can trick them into think you guys are in love, dating secretly for awhile now. Stefan volunteered to save you from death, even at the cost of his life. The capital will fall in love with you two, after all you are 'star crossed lovers'."

Alaric nods along, "That may work, but I'm not sure he can pull it off." Alaric points to Stefan for emphasis.

Finnick thinks for a moment, before commenting "He could be more 'reserved' about his love," Finnick turns to Caroline, "But that means you will have to pick up the slack, be all touchy feely and always giggling and telling him how much you love him.

Caroline nods, "That will be easy, we always say we love each other."

"Plus Caroline hugs _everyone._ " Alaric adds.

Finnick nods, "Okay, now we have the beginnings of a plan.

Skipper walks in, he looks happy, "The foods ready."

Caroline perks up, she hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, to afraid of the reaping, but now she's starving, her stomach grumbles loudly in agreement. Caroline blushes as Stefan and Finnick laugh, Alaric just smiles.

Skipper looks concerned, "Come on dear." He puts his hands on her shoulders and leads her to the dining area, she looks over her shoulder and see Finnick shrug at her and Stefan grin at her. Alaric drowns his drink before standing up, "Let's go, I'm starved."

The five of them settle down for dinner, Caroline eyes the food and thinks out loud, "Is there a way we could get some of this back to District 4? A lot of people could use the food," She motions to the food laying out, "and there has to be enough to feed 20 or more people."

Skipper, who sits to her left at the head of the table, places an hand on her arm, "Don't be silly, just eat whatever you want, throw up, and come back for more."

Caroline's mouth hangs open, she's appalled by the thought. She looks across from her to Finnick, he sympathetically shrugs, knowing there's nothing they can do. Stefan, who is sitting to Caroline's right, brings her out of her shock, "Care, you got to try the grilled Salmon, its phenomenal."

Alaric, who is sitting across from Stefan, helps out, "And the seaweed salad taste great with it."

Caroline sighs understanding what they're trying to do, and picks at her plate. The rest of the meal is spent in awkward silence with some even more awkward conversation between Skipper and Stefan. Skipper, totally oblivious to the atmosphere, "Everyone should get some rest, we'll be at the Capitol tomorrow. Good night!" Skipper then makes his way to his room.

Finnick finishes and stands up, "I'm going to watch the final reapings, see you all tomorrow."

Alaric sighs, "I'll show you two to your room." Alaric pushes his chair back and starts walking away, Caroline leaves her unfinished plate and follows him. Stefan stays seated for a moment, looking at all the waste around them, before taking his napkin off his lap and getting up. He has to jog to catch up to them, but soon they are slowing down and stopping.

"This is mine," Alaric gestures to a cabin on his left, "Across from me is Stefan's, then Caroline, and Finnick's. Skippers is over here." Caroline's room is in between Finnick's and Stefan's room, and Skippers is down the hall.

"What are all the empty ones for?" Caroline asks.

"The other victors, it's for when they mentor or have to take a trip to the Capitol." Alaric explains. "Well I should probably go help Finnick, see what we are up against." Alaric waves at them before walking in the opposite direction they came from.

Caroline looks down at her dress, Stefan chuckles, "They have clothes for us."

Caroline smiles and then hugs him, Stefan hugs her back, "Care, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you idiot." She says, then she pulls away and walks into her room. She looks in the closet at all the extravagant outfits, none of them something she would wear in public much less to bed. It takes her a few minutes, but she finds some shorts to wear, she guesses she'll have to ask Stefan for a shirt, hopefully his closet isn't like hers.

She walks out and sees Finnick heading toward his room, he smiles tightly at her and notices the shorts in her hand, he chuckles softly, "The closets are pretty awful, come here." He gestures with his head, she looks over at Stefan's door before following Finnick. His room is neat and simple, there is a huge bed in the middle with two nightstands, one of which has a book and a glass of something, Finnick disappears in his massive closet and comes out with a plain t-shirt, "It may be a little big, but it should work." Finnick says as he hands it to her.

"Thank you." She says.

She leaves his room and heads toward hers to change. Her room is like his, except more extravagant and brightly colored. Caroline lays on her to big, to soft bed and tries to get some sleep. After fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she gets up and puts her hair in a messy bun. She leaves her room and hears some noise, she follows the noise and finds Finnick and Alaric watching the reaping, well Alaric is slumped in the couch sleeping but Finnick is watching it.

Finnick looks at her, his sea eye are full of empathy, Caroline is not use to this side of Finnick all she sees is the arrogant playboy side of him, one she's starting to think is fake. "Can't sleep?" He asks.

"No." She says.

Finnick's eye glance at her outfit briefly before returning to the TV, Caroline is suddenly aware of what she's wearing or lack of what she's wearing. Finnick's shirt reaches mid thigh covering her short's and it hangs off her shoulder, she's also barefoot.

Finnick looks at her again, and his eyes make her long for home, "The last reaping is about to start, if you want to watch."

Caroline nods and settles in a chair, knees to her chin as she watches. District 1 is unlike District 4, everyone there cheers and is lively, they look like the won the lottery instead of being sent to the their death. The first girl reaped is predictably replaced by a volunteer, a girl of 18 years with blonde hair and light green eyes. She looks strong, her face is emotionally blank and her eyes are angry, Camille O'Connell. But the next tribute is utterly terrifying, he has a slight Capitol accent and dimples. His hair is a light brown almost blonde, hie eyes are hazel with flecks of gold, and his smile is deadly. Caroline admits he's attractive, but utterly terrifying, Klaus Mikelson. Caroline knows he comes from a line of victors starting with his father, Mikel, then his two older brothers, Finn and Elijah.

Finnick swears under his breath and starts scribbling on his notepad. After the final reaping, the highlights of the day are replayed, two hours later they are done showing the tributes and now are making predictions. Caroline's eyes are heavy with exhaustion from her busy day and lack of sleep the day before, and her brain is overfilled with the new information she was trying to absorb about the other tributes.

A while later Caroline opens her eyes and blinks as hers head lolls and hits something hard, the smell of the ocean and something else Caroline can't identify lets her know it's Finnick. She makes a noise that's between a yawn and a groan, Finnick says, "It's okay, go back to sleep." He kicks Alaric awake on the way by, Alaric moans and rolls over on the couch.

Caroline falls back asleep to the sound of Finnick's steady heartbeat and the smell of home. She wakes again when he places her on her bed and pulls the covers over her, her last sight before she falls asleep is Finnick closing her door, his bronze hair reflecting the light from the hall. Her eyelids close and darkness surrounds her. She dreams of the ocean and her family and friends.

 **A/N I was inspired by two Finnick/Caroline stories I read recently and just had to write this, when I should really be doing homework. The stories are** _Smile Like You Mean It_ by Seph Meadowes and _Hard to get_ by behindmyhazleeyes

 **Please review to let me know what you think!**

 **Also I hate sea food, so I don't really know anything about it.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Tributes

Here's a list of the tributes:

District 1 Tributes: Camille O'Connell and Klaus Mikelson

-Mentor's: Finn Mikelson and Elijah Mikelson

District 2 Tributes: Davina Claire and Crosby Duncain (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Marcel Gerard and Lorenzo St. John

District 3 Tributes: Maud Raeburn (OC/F) and Wade Riker (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Porter Millicent Tripp and Laurel Rosehearty (OC/F)

District 4 Tributes: Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore

-Mentor's: Finnick Odair and Alaric Saltzman

District 5 Tributes: Phox Inchcape (OC/F) and Rendwick Williford (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Joplin Ella (OC/F) and Dustan Falmouth (OC/M)

District 6 Tributes: Lennon Hart (OC/F) and Darius Enoch (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Valeria Haroun (OC/F) and Elliot Darcy(OC/M)

District 7 Tributes: Elena Gilbert and Elton Grey (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Prine Ivory (OC/M) and Logan Fells

District 8 Tributes: Harlem Djuna (OC/F) and Stitch Waverly (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Eleanor Prudence (OC/F) and Charles Roan (OC/M)

District 9 Tributes: Leona Bethesda (OC/F) and Truman Flox (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Eris Onyx (OC/F) and Garrick Harper (OC/M)

District 10 Tributes: Carter Lulu (OC/F) and Sawyer Flint (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Garric Rivendell (OC/M) and Jace Aston (OC/M)

District 11 Tributes: Thorn Newt (OC/F) and Easton Coy (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Chaff and Seeder

District 12 Tributes: Auden Claes (OC/F) and Zeno Jac (OC/M)

-Mentor's: Haymitch Abernathy

The majority of the OC's names came from googling a Hunger Games name generator and just looking up unique names. Key: OC/F is a girl and OC/M is a boy. I posted a poll for you guys to vote on who dies first. If there are any questions, feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

When Caroline awakes she is confused about her surroundings, but then yesterday's memories rush at her and she feels as if she's lost in the middle of the ocean, barely afloat. Caroline sits up and swings her legs off the bed, she reaches up to take her bun out but finds her hair is down and silently thanks Finnick for thinking about the little things. She goes to her en suite and takes a shower, she relishes in the hot water for a few minutes longer then needed before she steps out. She towels dries her hair to the best of her ability before wrapping the towel around her. She is searching in her closet for something decent to wear when she hears a knocking at her door.

Caroline rushes to the door, completely forgetting the task at hand, she opens the door a crack, "Hello?"

Stefan is standing on the other side, he's wearing his slacks form yesterday and as shiny blue shirt. Caroline giggles, Stefan sticks his tongue out, "It's the best I could find."

"I know, I'm having trouble right now." She says.

Stefan nods, "Anyway, I was just letting you know that the rest of us are going to start breakfast, do you want me to save you anything."

"After seeing dinner last night I don't think there will be a problem finding food, but thank you." She says.

"You're welcome, see you in a few." Stefan says before walking down the hall.

Caroline closes the door and heads back to the closet. 30 minutes later she is wearing something decent, an off white blouse and blue sparkling jeans with boots. Her hair is dried and curled, and she is wearing no makeup because she couldn't find anything not sparkly or florescent.

By the time she gets to the table everyone's missing and an Avox is clearing the table, Caroline starts picking up some of the dishes, "Sorry to intrude, let me help you with that."

The Avox stops, looking shocked, Caroline was about to comment when Skipper walks in.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Caroline is confused, she thinks it's pretty obvious, "Helping her clear off."

"Oh no dear, that's not your job it's hers." He says, taking the plated from her hands and giving them to the Avox.

He leads Caroline to a plate of food, "We saved some food for you, the rest of us are preparing to reach the Capitol in a few minutes. Feel free to join us when you are ready." He smiles at her before leaving.

Caroline looks at the plate of food, it has all her favorites which means Stefan picked everything out, she turns to the Avox, 'sorry' Caroline mouths, the Avox just turns her head away.

Caroline sighs before going into the next room with her plate of food, the guys stop mid conversation and look at her, "Morning." Stefan greets, and they get back to discussing the games.

Caroline sits in the same chair she sat in last night and just listens to the guys talk, Stefan sends her curious glances every now and then, he's unnerved by her quietness. Caroline picks at her food again, not feeling hungry as she listens to who they should form an alliance with and how to kill the others. Caroline places her barely touched food on the table and watched the landscape pass them in a blur. She thinks about home, and is wondering if her mom remembered to eat last night, or if Damon is fighting with his father again, or if Bonnie is alone waiting for her father to return from whatever business meeting he had to attend. She is brought back to reality by Stefan's hand on her shoulder, "Care, we're here."

She look up at him and nods, she gets up and follows them out of the train. Finnick nods at her, apparently her current depressed state is passing his idea of 'pity me'.

Caroline reaches for Stefan's hand, remembering they are suppose to be in love. She wraps her free arm around his arm and lays her head on his shoulder as the walk to the building they will be spending the next two weeks in. The only people there are the peacekeepers, the other tributes, and their mentors. But it still makes a statement to the competition, Caroline watches as the others point at them, after watching the highlights last night she knows they had the most dramatic reaping of the year, everyone in the Capitol is curious about them.

Once they are in the training center they veer off from the rest of the tributes and meet with their stylists. Caroline lets go of Stefan but stands near him, shes trying to hear what Finnick and Alaric are arguing about while the stylists nod and interject every now and then.

"I better not be covered in sand." Caroline says

Finnick sends her a look she can't decipher over his shoulder, hearing what she said. "That would be uncomfortable." Stefan agrees.

"Maybe they will let us dress as fishermen." Stefan says.

Caroline clears her throat, Stefan rolls his eyes, "Sorry, I mean fisherman and fisherwoman. Happy now."

"No that sounded weird." Caroline says.

Stefan sighs, "I can't win."

"Nope." Caroline says, popping the 'p'.

Finnick walks over to them, leaving an exasperated Alaric to deal with the stylists. "Okay, so Stefan you have Jacinda, she's kind of, uh, preppy." Finnick points toward a woman who is bald with tattoos of feathers on her head, she is wearing a fuchsia dress made out of what looks like to be nylon feathers. "And Caroline you have Saffron, she's very quiet and apathetic." Finnick gestures to the other woman, she's dressed more reserved then the first, but that's not saying much as she is wearing a shiny gold dress with bronze tights, her hair is done up to look like a smiley face, and her makeup makes her look like a cat, even her eyes are feline.

"Okay, off you go. And good luck." Finnick says. He and Alaric exit, probably to get ready for the event.

Stefan offers Caroline a supportive smile before following his stylist. Caroline takes a deep breath and walks toward hers. Once in the dressing room Caroline is stripped of everything, and any hair deemed unnecessary is waxed off of her. Then a light coating of spray tan is applied to her to make it look as if she's in the sun all day long, Caroline admits it's a good color on her. Finally she is placed in a simple dress that is the same color of the ocean, her hair is straight, and he makeup simple. She looks as if she's ready to go for a stroll on the beach, Caroline has a feeling they were going for innocent and she thinks they accomplished it. Caroline meets Finnick by the chariot, he smiles charmingly at her, "At least they did something right."

Soon Alaric joints them, "Where's Stefan? It can't be that hard to make him look like a hero, he already has the hair." Caroline suppresses a laugh behind her hand. She looks around for him, but instead she finds the tribute from District 1 looking at her. She shivers, not liking the predatory gleam in his eyes are the smirk that reveals to much teeth. Finnick seems to sense her discomfort and steps in front of her to block her from his sight.

He looks at her and says, "Stay away from him."

Caroline obediently nods. Alaric looks over Finnick's shoulder, "I don't know, he could be a useful ally."

Before anymore discussion about Klaus could be exchanged, Stefan walks over to them. He looks as if he just walked out of the ocean, he is shirtless, wearing leather pants that look worn, he is barefoot, he has a trident in his right hand, and is wearing a crown made out of seashells and pearls.

Caroline smiles, "Nice crown."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "I'm suppose to be Poseidon, you know your _hero_."

"Alright guys time to get going." Finnick instructs.

Caroline looks at there chariot, it is shaped like a wave and has two white horses in the front. Stefan is first on and then reaches out a hand to help Caroline up.

Alaric nods his head, "Good. Now Caroline look scared and innocent, Stefan look like a protective hero."

Caroline has no problem looking scared, she can feel someone bore wholes into her bareback, she turns and finds Klaus atop his chariot dressed perfectly with a smirk. His arms are crossed and he focusing on Caroline, completely oblivious to his partner arguing with their mentor, his brother Finn.

Caroline is pulled back to her own district when Alaric says, "Not like that Stefan, you look constipated." Caroline lets out an unattractive snort, and blushes. Finnick grins at her, Alaric ignores her, and Stefan blushes at the comment and reaction.

"Just look fierce and ready to fight an army for your girl if you have to." Finnick says.

Stefan tries and Alaric sighs, "That will have to do, your up next."

Caroline looks at the opening and sees District 3 pulling out of the building.

"Don't forget to hold hands." Alaric calls as their horses pull away.

Caroline blinks a couple of times as her eyes adjust to the harsh light, she feels Stefan's fingers thread through hers. She doesn't need to act to look scared, her sky blue eyes are wide and mouth is parted as she takes in the thousands of people cheering. She normally doesn't have a problem being in front of a crowd, but she's never been in front of this many people before. She hunches into herself and looks down, hoping it's enough to pass. She glances at Stefan and see's him staring straight ahead with his jaw clenched. Caroline ignores Klaus's stare as the carriage stops, the wait for the rest of the carriages feels like an eternity but soon they are all there and President Snow is talking. Caroline tunes him out and thinks about what is going to start later, training to kill. She looks at Stefan and sees him staring over her shoulder, she follows his gaze and see's its on a petite brunette who looks to be around their age. Caroline smiles, the girl is gorgeous with straight brown hair, warm doe brown eyes, naturally tan skin, and a slender body. She appears to be a woodland nymph, and Caroline thinks her stylists got it spot on. If Caroline remembers correctly her name is Elena Gilbert, she was reaped and no one volunteered. Caroline remembers the camera focusing on her tears as she silently cries while awaiting for the boy to be picked.

Caroline returns her attention to the president, she squeezes Stefan's hand to bring him back to reality. Stefan sends Elena a longing glance before focusing back on the presidents speech.

Once the Chariot pulls up Caroline notices the disappointed look on Finnick's face and the angry look on Alaric's, but Stefan seems to be oblivious as he searches for Elena. His green eyes find Elena's the moment the chariot stops, and a second later he is pulled back to them when Alaric says, "What the hell?"

Some of the other tributes and mentors look their way, but Alaric doesn't seem to care.

Finnick places a hand on Alaric's shoulder, "Lets leave it for later."

Alaric gives him a terse nod and the four of them walk to the elevator. The tributes of District 1 and their mentor, Elijah, are already on the elevator.

"We'll wait for the next one." Finnick says. Caroline suspects it's because he's afraid of Alaric blowing up in front of them.

"There's enough room." Elijah insist.

Finnick looks to Alaric who nods at him, and soon the four of them are riding the elevator together. Caroline feels Klaus's eye on her, and she wants to disappear. She takes a step back and is now hidden behind Finnick's broad frame.

The ride to the first level takes only a minute, but the tense atmosphere makes it feel as if an hour passes.

"Thank you." Finnick says, smiling tightly at Elijah who nods at him before getting off the elevator. Camille follows him, But Klaus pauses at the opening and looks at Caroline.

"See you around love." He says before walking off.

"This night just gets better and better." Alaric murmurs to himself.

The ride to the forth floor is just as tense, and Caroline rushes off the elevator as soon as the doors open.

She stops in the massive living room with a gigantic ceiling, that has a section with a huge table and seats, and a marvelous kitchen off to the side. There is a balcony off of the living space, and a stair case that leads to the bedrooms on the second floor.

Once the elevator dings closed Alaric yells at Stefan. "What were you thinking? You are suppose to be in love with Caroline, her hero, not making eyes at another girl."

Stefan blushes, "You noticed?"

"All of Panem saw it!" Alaric exclaims.

Caroline thinks it's unusual for him to lose his cool, he is usually so calm, but she guess it has something to do with how close he is with Stefan, with how much he wants Stefan to survive.

Stefan looks over to Caroline, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Caroline says.

"No it's not, now we have to fix this, or come up with a new plan." Alaric says.

Stefan looks ashamed, "It won't happen again."

Alaric sighs, and Stefan takes this as a sign to get out of there before Alaric starts yelling again. "I'm going to go change." He announces before making a hasty getaway.

When Stefan leaves to change Caroline says, "This won't work."

"We just have to keep him away from Elena." Alaric says.

Caroline shakes her head in disagreement, "Stefan wears his heart on his sleeve, and he's smitten by her. If you keep them away he will just send her longing glances and mope around. Please let him have some happiness before the games."

"If he gets attached it will just be harder for him to win." Alaric says, then he realizes his mistake when Finnick's head quickly turns to look at him.

Alaric glances at Caroline, she gives him a wary smile, "It's okay, I've known along that I wasn't going to make it. My job now is to just make sure Stefan does."

Both mentors look at her, not knowing what to say, Caroline smiles at them politely and leaves to change out of her dress.

Once Caroline is showered and changed into lounge clothes she walks down stairs, noticing that Stefan has made himself scarce. She sees Alaric in the kitchen drinking, and Finnick and Skipper are in the living room watching reruns.

Caroline settles on the couch Finnick is sitting on, she doesn't want to endure Skippers stench. The main topic is Stefan and his 'crush' on a girl from another district, a forbidden love. They are also talking about a love triangle between Caroline, Stefan, and Elena.

"This could be good for you Caroline, not good for Stefan." Finnick says.

Caroline turns to face him, but finds his ocean eyes locked with the TV. "How?" She asks. His eyes flicker to hers before looking back at the TV.

"You will look like a girl who lost the love of your life, and Elena will look bad for stealing 'your man'. But Stefan will also look bad, it will look like he cheated on you, and that will make the Capitol hate him. They want a 'pure' love, and if this happens it will look like Stefan cheated and his female support will drop but yours will rise." Finnick explains, glancing between her and the TV.

By the end of it Skipper is hanging of the edge of his seat, he seems enthralled by this idea.

"We could tell the truth." Caroline says.

"Oh." Skipper says.

Caroline smiles at him, "We can tell them that Stefan and I have been best friends since we were babies due to our families close bond, specifically our mothers. And how we are siblings, in every way except blood, who always look out for each other."

"Aww." Skipper says.

Finnick thinks for a moment, "That's good for Stefan, that and his forbidden love with Elena, the Capitol will love it. But it doesn't really help you."

Finnicks ocean eyes settle on her, and she notices that they are a deep blue with flecks of green in this moment, Caroline shrugs, "Like I said, I want to help Stefan."

Alaric sits in between Finnick and Caroline, "And he still looks like a hero, volunteering to save his pseudo sister."

"But Caroline, you can't just give up." Skipper says, concern in his eyes.

Caroline smiles sweetly at him, "I will be fighting until my last breath, but it won't be myself it will be for Stefan."

Skipper reaches across the coffee table and pats her hand, "You are a sweetheart."

Alaric looks at her, "On the off chance, what happens if your the last two?

"Like you said, it's probably not going to happen, but if it comes to that I will die." Caroline answers.

They start talking strategy, and Stefan comes down looking slightly nervous.

"Dinner!" Skipper announces.

Some Avoxes bring the food over to the table, Caroline can't look at them without feeling guilt. Once the Avoxes are gone they five of them settles down for dinner.

"We need you to figure out what strengths you two have." Alaric says, getting down to business right away.

Stefan and Caroline exchange glances before Stefan speaks up, "I was training to be a career. I'm not a bad fighter." He says.

Alaric looks at him, "Yeah when you don't hesitate. If you hesitate in there you will die, there is no room for mistakes or feelings."

Stefan nods in understatement, "Your pretty fast too." Caroline pipes up.

"Yeah I guess, I did run track for our high school." Stefan says.

"Good. What about weapon of choice?" Alaric asks.

Stefan thinks for a moment, "Spear I guess. I can use a trident and sword, but I'm best with a spear."

"Okay, then we're going to need you to focus most of your training on the trident and sword, and a little on the spear. We don't want anyone to know your strengths. What are your weaknesses?" Alaric asks.

"He is squeamish around blood." Caroline says.

Stefan nods, "And like you said, my emotions."

Finnick steps in, "We were talking and we think you should avoid everyone as much as possible, make alliances but don't get attached. It would also be best if you went after Elena."

Stefan looks confuse, "But I thought-"

Finnick cuts him off, "We think a forbidden love will be more entertaining for the audience, we will explain your relationship with Caroline as a childhood story of best friends who are family. They will love you more for acting in the interest of family then love."

Stefan nods, and listens to their plan for him, only interjecting when he's confused. Alaric seems happier by the end of dinner, and Skipper seems hopeful for a new victor. For the first time since they became tributes they feel hope of bringing another victory to District 4.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan asks.

He look over at her and she smiles, hoping that it isn't full of fear.

"We are thinking about that." Finnick answers vaguely.

Stefan is about to push it but Caroline places a hand on his arm and says, "It's okay Stefan, we have two weeks."

Stefan doesn't look convinced, but when Caroline yawns he does too and realizes how tired he is. Caroline clears her dishes, ignoring the appalled look Skipper is giving her. It reminds her of home, when she would clean up for her and her mom, and right now she will take any piece of normalcy she can get. Stefan helps her, and soon the whole table is clear with the leftovers placed in the pristine refrigerator.

Caroline and Stefan are chatting about mundane things, like how Damon hated it when they steal his liquor or when Bonnie would help them both with their homework because she was a genius. Caroline's not sure this is healthy, reminiscing about things that make her heart ache, but it feels good to let the nostalgia wash over her.

"Well we better head to bed, we have a big day of training ahead of us tomorrow." Stefan says.

Caroline nods and says, "I'll catch up." Stefan smiles and heads to his room. Caroline yawns and stretches, she forgot that Finnick and Alaric were still up until Alaric clears his throat, Caroline blushes. "Good night."

"'Night." Alaric says, Finnick waves at her.

Caroline settles down on her bed, which is even softer and bigger then the one on the train, something Caroline would have though impossible if it were not right here. After ten minutes of laying on her bed with heavy eyelids she sighs and gets up taking a blanket with her, she tiptoes downstairs and hopes no ones up. She sighs in relief, no one is down stairs, she settles on the couch and wraps the blanket around her. A few minutes later she is blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

She wakes up when her blanket slides off of her and someone swears under his breath, Caroline immediately recognizes Finnick because he smells like home, she sighs and leans into him listening to his heartbeat as it lulls her back to sleep. She wakes up again when he is laying her down, he lifts her legs gently to get the blanket trapped under them. He pulls the blanket to her shoulder and moves to leave when she reaches a heavy arm out, he stops and turns to her.

"What are you doing up?" She sleepily asks.

"What are you doing on the couch?" He asks.

Normally she would argue saying she asked first, but her sleep heavy mind keeps her from thinking of a quick comeback so she settles on honesty, "I can't sleep on this bed, it's to-" she can't find the word to explain it but Finnick seems to get it.

Finnick sighs, "I have nightmares, but nothing to worry about. Get some sleep Caroline." Finnick lifts her hand off of him and places it next to her.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

Finnick stops at the door, the light that spills in from the hall casts his profile in shadows and his bronze hair seems to be on fire, "You're welcome." He then shuts her door, and not even a minute later she is asleep.

 **A/N I know it's a bit boring, but it will pick up when they get in the arena. Also, I'm on the fence about who should live, Stefan or Caroline, because there will be only one winner.**

 **Please let me know what you think, and don't forget to check out my poll!**

 **Thanks for reading, it means the world to me!  
**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline wakes to knocking on her door, when she doesn't immediately answer Finnick sticks his head in, she sees his messy bronze hair poke through the door. She just pulls the blankets up to her chin and rolls on her side, Finnick takes that as an invitation to come in. He flips on her lamp which causes her to groan in annoyance, and then he sits on the edge of her bed.

"So if we're going to come up with a game plan, I need to know your strengths and weaknesses." Finnick says as he pushes her legs over so he can get more comfortable.

Caroline sits up, not even caring that she has bed head or bags under her eyes, she wants him out, "What do you want?" she whines.

Finnick chuckles, "Just give me something to work with and I may let you sleep for a few more hours."

Caroline deadpans, and Finnick holds his hands up in defense but his smirk tells her that he's doing this for her, "Fine, I'll let you sleep for three more hours if you give me some weaknesses and strengths, then I will come up with a game plan that we can go over during breakfast."

Caroline flops back down on her bed and glares at her roof, "My mom is head peacekeeper, which means I'm not squeamish when it comes to blood, I know first aid, like how to treat stitches and burns and stuff, I know basic hand to hand combat, I can shoot a gun but that's not useful. I was a lifeguard back at 4, I am a strong swimmer and I use to run for fun, so I'm pretty good at that. Some weakness are everything else, my fighting skills, my weapon skills, oh and I'm a huge control freak, so there's that. Are we done?" Caroline asks, glancing at Finnick, he is scribbling some stuff down.

He looks up at her and say, "Good night sleeping beauty."

Caroline scoffs at the nickname, he just grins before turning her lamp off on his way out.

A few hours later she wakes up to more knocking on her door, "Odair, I swear if that's you again I'm going to poke you eyes out with your teeth."

Stefan pokes his head in, "Please don't poke my eyes out with my teeth," He grins at her and she flips him off, "We are going to start breakfast soon and then start with training, so get ready."

Caroline waves him away and she hears him laugh as he walks down the stairs. Caroline grabs the Capitol approved workout gear and a towel before stepping into the delightfully hot water. She figured that since she's going to die soon anyway, she can waste a little water. When she steps out, she's a light pink. She drys her hair quickly before putting on her workout gear and throwing her messy hair up in a high ponytail. She ties her shoes and opens her door, she finds Finnick on the other side mid knock, "Your not going to poke my eyes out with my teeth, right?" He asks as smirk playing on his lips.

She rolls her eyes and pushes past him, "I might."

Caroline jogs downstairs and eats an omelet with veggies and a fruit salad. She then runs back upstairs and brushes her teeth. She hurry's back down stairs and finds the guys waiting, "What took you so long?" Finnick asks.

Stefan smiles, "You've never lived with a girl before?"

Finnick just roll his eye, "Well Caroline we need to spend precious time going over my game plan as they head to training."

"Don't they need to hear it?" Caroline asks, taking the final step off the stairs.

"We already heard it while you were taking the worlds longest shower." Alaric says.

Caroline crosses her arms, "So you guys are telling me you work with tributes every year, and none of them have ever had a long shower?"

"Not when it comes to training, most of them are more concerned about living then bathing." Finnick argues.

Alaric and Stefan move to the elevator, "We are going to escape before you guys start fighting." Alaric says he presses the button and gets in the elevator, Stefan sends Caroline a sympathetic smile, he was in her shoes last night when Alaric was mad at him. Caroline smiles and waves at him as the doors close.

Caroline turns to Finnick, and sees him glaring at her with his arms crossed, she doesn't know how to react because he's usually playful and carefree, or cocky and arrogant, but serious angry Finnick is something new.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

Caroline bites her lip, "I just don't see the point, I'm going to die anyway so all of this useless."

Finnick's eyes harden to a deep blue, "Why are you so eager to die?" he demands.

Caroline looks away, "Why do you care?."

Finnick sighs, knowing he's not going to get anywhere with her right now, "You need to brush up on your first aide and basic survival, once your done meet me at hand to hand combat, we will go over some basic moves. If that goes well we can try knife throwing or archery, see if your aim transfers to other weapons."

He gestures to the elevator and Caroline heads toward it with him following her. She can practically feel his disappointment, and the ride down is spent in silence.

Surprisingly they aren't the last ones down, second to last, but Caroline takes it as a mini victory. The last one is Klaus Mikelson, she suspects it's arrogance that made him take his time, and the look of his brother Finn's face confirms her thought. Caroline turns away before he could see her and practices her basic survival skills, she can feel Finnick checking on her every few minutes from his spot next to Alaric where they are talking about strategy.

Someone stops by the station Caroline is currently working at, and she feels Finnick's and Alaric's eyes on her, she turns and sees Klaus Mikelson looming over her her. He kneels down, but still makes sure that he's taller then her, "Did your district partner leave you?" He asks.

Caroline look around and finds Stefan laughing with Elena, he has his arm around her as he shows her how to wield a trident. Caroline smiles, happy that Stefan can find some enjoyment out of this. "No." She says, and she turns back to the fire she was making, and after a few more tires she gets it going. She still feels her mentors eyes on her, but shes glad because Klaus is silently watching her.

"Well love, that's fantastic but the smoke is going to give your location away in an instant and the big bad wolf is going to get you." Klaus says.

Caroline looks at him, "Maybe I want the big bad wolf to get me?"

Klaus raises his eyebrows in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. Caroline feels a small pleasure of joy in making him speechless.

"Well if you'll excuse me I think it's time to move on." Caroline says, she stands and makes her way to the first aide station, she doesn't look at Klaus because when her mentors eyes don't follow her she knows they are watching him. It takes her 30 minutes to feel comfortable with basic first aide, and she's confident that as long as she doesn't need to preform surgery or attach a limp she will be okay.

Caroline makes her way over to Finnick, who's in a deep conversation with Lorenzo from district 2 and Eris from district 9. Lorenzo looks her over, and she feels exposed under his glace, he has a thick accent when he says, "Good luck." Finnick smiles and then leads Caroline away from them to a punching bag. They go over a few moves, and then apply them in practice. An hour and a half later Caroline is dripping sweat and panting, while Finnick looks perfect like usual.

"Do you need a break?" He asks. She would say yes if it weren't for the small smile on his face, she feels the urge to smack it off.

She gets back into position and says, "No."

He tilts his head to the side, as if to ask 'are you sure' when she doesn't back down he motions for her and she tries to hit him. When Alaric yells to let them know he's grabbing lunch with Stefan, Elena, and Logan it leaves Finnick open as he acknowledges them and Caroline takes it punching him in the ribs. He doesn't seem fazed, yet her hand is throbbing.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." She mumbles.

He deadpans and takes her hand, "Nothing's broken, but we should wrap this." He grabs her wrist and leads her away to the first aide station, he drops her arm and motions for her to get started.

"Seriously? I thought you said _we."_ She says.

Finnick smirks, "I really meant you, now hurry up I'm hungry."

Caroline wraps it to the best of her ability, and Finnick nods in approval, "Good, now lets go get some food."

After lunch Caroline takes it easy by going over the motions of fighting, trying to remember what her mom taught her. Finnick walks over and taps her on the head, "That's your problem, you think to much. Just let your body remember, not your mind."

Caroline tries that, and it doesn't work immediately but eventually she is able to hit Finnick, he's still much more advanced then she is, but she still smiles when Finnick praises her. Then they go over the sensitive areas on people, and how to get he advantage of an opponent must bigger then her.

"Let's go over the knife throwing now." Caroline says.

Finnick chuckles and gestures around them, "If you haven't noticed we have been the last people here for the past 20 minutes now."

Caroline looks around, and if she wasn't already flushed from training she's sure she would have blushed. "We will work on your observational skills next." Finnick says as he walks off, but when she doesn't follow he turns around and says, "Sleeps just as important."

She sighs in defeat and follows him. Once on the elevator she notices how sore and tired she is, she leans back against the elevator and if the ride were any longer she's sure she would have fallen asleep. The ding causes her to stir from her drowsy state and she shuffles up the stairs. She doesn't even acknowledge Stefan, Alaric, or Skipper who are eating dinner and talking about the differences between the Capitol and District 4.

"What happened?" Skipper asks.

Finnick shrugs and grabs a water from the refrigerator, "She want's to succeed."

"That's because she is a perfectionist." Stefan explains.

20 minutes later the guys are watching TV, observing the other tributes during practice when Caroline walks into the kitchen. She was to lazy to dry her hair, and she is wearing baggy clothes that she stole from Stefan. Stefan looks over at her and says, "Are those mine?"

"Technically they are the Capitol's, so no." She says. She makes herself a grilled cheese and a salad, then she sits in between Stefan and Alaric, making them move over to give her a little room.

"We can always have something made for you." Skipper says.

Caroline nods, "I know, but sometimes I just want a little piece of home." Skipper doesn't seem to get it, but Stefan does, Caroline use to cook for her mom to make sure she would eat something, otherwise Elizabeth would just work nonstop.

Finnick walks down from his shower next, he is wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, his hair is still slightly wet. "You guys started without me?" He asks, feigning hurt.

Caroline has to admit, she likes this Finnick more then the one the Capitol makes him be.

Alaric says, "You were taking forever."

They spend an hour before everyone heads to their respective rooms. Caroline stays up, knowing sleep is futile. She wonders where Finnick got his book, and if she can get one, but then she shakes her head and grabs her notebook full of notes about the other tributes, a habit she picked up from Finnick and Alaric. After an hour the words blur, and Caroline's eyelids feel heavy. Caroline grabs her blanket and sneaks downstairs again, after a rough day of training she's not in the mood for tossing in turning in her annoying bed. But her luck has seemed to run out when she finds Finnick sitting on one of the couches with a drink in his hand, he is watching the Capitol skyline through the window. Caroline begins to tiptoe back up the stairs, not wanting to disturb him.

Finnick turns his head toward her and she knows she's been caught, "Going somewhere?" He teases.

She turns slightly pink, "Sorry, I'll just be on my way now."

Finnick rolls his eyes and pats the cushion next to him, "I don't bite, well usually." he smirks.

It's Caroline's turn to roll her eyes, she weighs her options and figures she has nothing to lose since she will die in 13 days anyway. She moves to lay on the couch across from him but he stops her and says, "We both know that I'm going to carry you anyway, mind as well make it easier for me." He says, patting the cushion next to him.

Caroline is too tired to argue, her muscles are sore from her training, she walks around the table and sits next to him with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She momentarily tries to figure out how best to lay down, the couch is a lot shorter with someone taking up a third of it. Finnick just empties his glass and refills it as Caroline figures out how to lay down. She decides to use the armrest as a pillow and curl her legs under her so she doesn't kick him.

Once Caroline lays down Finnick chuckles, she squints at him trying to see if he's teasing in the moonlight, "What?" she asks.

He looks at his drink and shakes his head, "You're cute."

Caroline is shocked by his words, she looks at the bottle and notices 3/4 of it is gone, meaning Finnick Odair is slightly drunk. Caroline's eyes soften and she sits up, "Are the nightmares that bad."

Finnick slowly shakes his head side to side and looks out the window, "Lets not talk about it." he then reaches out for her and pulls her close, so that her feet are facing the cushion and her head is resting on his thigh. Caroline finds the situation awkward, but drunk Finnick doesn't seem to concerned, he just drapes his arm across her back.

She can feel his body heat seep into her bones, and her muscles relax. She takes a deep breath and breathes in the ocean and something that is just Finnick Odair. "You smell like home." She whispers. Her eye lids drop as sleep takes over.

"And you look like the sunshine, your just so full of light." He says.

Caroline smiles and falls asleep to the smell of home.

A few hours later she wakes up to Finnick placing her blanket on her shoulders, she must have been so tired that he moved her without waking up. She reaches out and grabs some of his shirt, he must have sobered up a little since he's more serious, "Thank you Finnick Odair." he gently uncurls her fingers and lays her arm next to her.

"You're welcome Caroline Forbes." He says with a slight smirk.

He makes his way out of her room and her eyes are closed before he even shuts the door.

The next morning is smoother, Caroline is the first one ready and she is eager to start training again despite her sore muscles, she just wants to get out of her head, even if it's for a few hours. They are the second group at the gym, the first group is from district 5, both tributes are on the small side and are ages 14 and 13. Caroline wants to help them, but she knows that in order to save Stefan she has to be selfish.

Caroline wants to start hand to hand again, and Finnick agrees, except this time she will be facing Stefan. Caroline has an inkling that this has to do with her promise to die if it's just her and Stefan left. Stefan hesitates and that's all Caroline needs to take him out. He's on the ground holding his crotch, "Oww." He whines, his voice slightly higher then normal.

Caroline places her hands on her knees and says, "Sorry Steffie, but you are a lot bigger then me so I did what I had to do."

Alaric leans down and offers Stefan a hand, "Get up, we don't want anyone seeing you like this."

Stefan stands, and a few minutes later he is demanding for a rematch. Caroline agrees, this time Stefan doesn't hesitate, but he doesn't go all out, Caroline can feel it. Even though she loses she says, "Come on Stefan, don't treat me with kid gloves I can take it."

Stefan glances at both Alaric and Finnick, the nod and Stefan ends up trying his best, and he wins, but Caroline falls hard on the hand she injured yesterday, Finnick moves forward to help her up, luckily there aren't to many people to witness her fall, and even fewer that notice her injury.

"Care I'm so sorry." Stefan says, worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine." She reassures.

"I think you had enough for today." Finnick says. Caroline is about to argue but Finnick grabs her hand, and she clenches her teeth so she doesn't cry out

"This should be fine by the games, but just encase we will keep your mobility of it to a minimal." Finnick says, "Lets go try knife throwing."

Caroline looks confused, "But I'm right handed."

Finnick winks, "I know that, but we can't let them know your injured. So look as normal as possible. Come on, it really doesn't take that much."

They work on the right hand for a few repetitions, and it is hurting Caroline but she pushes through the pain so the tributes watching her don't notice the injury. Then they move to the left hand and it's easier.

"I think you may be left handed when it comes to knife throwing." Finnick says.

Caroline raises an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

Finnick nods, "Yeah, I'm right handed but I throw better with my left." He takes the knife from her and shows her, they are both pretty accurate but he's right, he's better with his left hand.

"It's just important to be good with your weaker side, just encase the stronger side is incapacitated."

Caroline nods, and alternates with both hands, trying not to show the pain her right one causes her.

Instead of eating with the other district like they did yesterday, District 4 heads up to there level. Once there Finnick sits Caroline at the island in the kitchen and unwrap her hand, he then places a pack of ice on it, "Take that off in 25 minutes, give it a break and then put it on for another 25 minutes. Do this repeatedly throughout the day, as long as no one else is around."

Caroline nods, and then turns to Stefan, "Stefaaan" she whines, normally Stefan wouldn't answer to that but he feels guilty for hurting her.

"Yes?" He asks.

Caroline pouts slightly and gives him puppy dog eyes, "Can you make me lunch?"

"Sure, what do you want?" He says.

Alaric interjects, "Think fast and light, we have more to do after this. Like strategic alliances."

"Sandwiches it is then." Stefan says.

Stefan makes everyone sandwiches, much to Skippers dismay when he walks in a few minutes later. But then he is distracted by Caroline's hand, "What happened?" He asks, dramatically.

Stefan hands everyone their sandwich while Caroline explains to Skipper what happened, since she wasn't paying attention to the clock Finnick takes her ice off for her and places it in the freezer. She smiles in thanks and then turns back to Skipper, who tries to convince her to get it looked at.

But she insists she's fine. He doesn't look like he believes her as she struggles to eat her sandwich left handed while her right hand rests on the counter next to her. Stefan gets up from his seat on the couch and grabs a knife, he takes Caroline's food out of her hand and cuts it in half.

"Thank you!" She beams.

Stefan smiles in response as he heads back to his own food.

"Are you sure? I know a great doctor." Skipper says.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, I promise." Caroline says, before Skipper could bring it up again she distracts him with, "So Stefan, hows the whole forbidden romance going."

Stefan blushes, "It's not really forbidden when our mentors planned it."

Skipper leaves Caroline's side and begins to interrogate Stefan, Stefan has a hard time keeping up with all the questions. Caroline giggles softly and returns to her sandwich, but she bites her lip when Finnick places the ice on her hand.

"A little warning would have been nice." She quips.

Finnick looks at her, "If you were paying attention you could do this yourself."

"Thanks." she says. She finishes her lunch, tosses her ice in the freezer and runs up stairs.

"Where is she going?" Alaric grumbles.

"Probably to brush her teeth, and then her hair." Stefan says with a shrug, he's use to this, after all they've known each other their whole lives.

The rest of training goes by smoothly and soon they are all back up to their floor eating dinner. Caroline finishes first and heads up for a shower. Once she comes back the only one left is Skipper, he's watching today's predictions, Klaus is highly favored to win. Caroline is making a list of things she's proficient in and things she needs to work on. She is a little discouraged that her 'need to improve' list is significantly longer then her 'proficient' list. She sighs, that's something that's going to have to wait until tomorrow. She places her head on the cool granite and watches the clock as she waits for 20 more minutes to pass. She doesn't know when she falls asleep, but she wakes up in a puddle. She looks around and notices it's completely dark and everyone's gone, save for the freezer light that is on because Finnick has the door open and is placing Caroline's melted ice pack in it. He turns around and faces her, "So you can sleep literally anywhere but you bed."

She shrugs,"It's just to-too perfect. To big, and soft, and nothing like home. I don't know, it's hard to explain." She answers.

"I get it, I was like that at first. But Caroline you need your sleep if your going to stand a chance." Finnick explains.

"Then just leave me on the couch, I can sleep fine there." Caroline says.

He shakes his head in exasperation, 'You're frustrating, do you know that?"

"I thought I was cute?" Caroline says.

Finnick looks slightly uncomfortable about that, and Caroline finds it funny that Panem's biggest playboy is a bit flustered.

"Fine, okay, you win. I'll go to bed." Caroline says.

"Not now, you are soaking wet and I'm pretty sure you can't feel your fingers." Finnick says.

Caroline tries to wiggle them, but to nothing, "That's a step up from the pain."

"No it's not, trust me. We need to get it warm, but we can't rub it because we might aggravate the injury more but you wont feel it until feeling returns to your hand." Finnick thinks out loud.

"Come here, we're gong to run it under warm water." Finnick instructs. He places his hand under the water to make sure it's warm enough before letting Caroline do it.

"I guess I'll clean your mess." Finnick says. He grabs a towel and begins to dry the water.

Caroline grins at him, "I'm sorry. And thanks, for everything."

Finnick stiffens for a moment, this reminds him too much of Annie, before relaxing, "It's my job."

Caroline looks slightly crestfallen, Finnick pretends not to notice. She quickly recovers and a few minutes later she is wiggling her fingers.

"Thanks again Finnick. Good night." She says as she heads toward her room.

"I better not find you down here at obscure hours of the night." Finnick playfully warns.

"You won't." Caroline replies.

Once in her room Caroline takes the comforter off of her bed and folds it in half and puts it on the floor, then she grabs a pillow and a few blankets. She falls asleep on her makeshift bed, and wakes up on her bed. A note taped to her nose, _This is not what I meant - F_

Caroline rips the note off of her nose and grabs some clothes. She skips her shower, not really caring what she looks like since she's just going to go get all sweaty and gross.

Caroline beats Stefan, Skipper, and to her immense surprise Finnick. Alaric is sitting at the island with a tablet in his hand and a mug of coffee next to him.

"What are we doing today?" She asks.

Alaric puts his tablet down, "You are going to work on alliances and I'm going to work on sponsors when Finnick comes back."

That makes more sense Caroline thinks, "Where is he?" She asks.

"He is currently out to get you two some sponsors, I don't know how long he's going to be people here are a little, uh needy. But when he gets back I'm going out to try and procure some sponsors." Alaric says.

Caroline sense she's not getting something, but she can't put her finger on it, "What do you guys exactly do to get sponsors?

Alaric sighs, "That's something you don't need to worry about, all you need to do is look like some innocent angel the Capitol will want to pay to protect."

Before Caroline could probe anymore Alaric says, "So I was thinking you might be able to form an alliance with 1 and the boy from 2. The girl from 6 looks like she could be useful, but she is to close with her partner."

"So what's wrong with that? And I thought we were suppose to avoid Klaus." Caroline says.

"Finnick thinks Klaus will slit your throats in your sleep, which he probably will do if you don't offer some use. So we need to make you useful, and once most of the competition is gone you need to take Stefan and Elena and leave." Alaric explains.

Caroline think for a moment before asking, "What about Elena? If they are the final 2, Stefan won't be able to kill her."

"She's a nice girl, she won't last in there." Alaric says.

They stop discussing strategy about killing each other when Stefan makes his appearance, the discussion moves back to alliances.

In the elevator Alaric advises Caroline, "Improve on some things, but don't aggravate your hand, and mingle with the other tributes. You are a career, or at least that's what they think, use it to your advantage."

Caroline nods in understanding, she's slightly nervous about being on her own for the first time since coming here, but excited to socialize. She was a social butterfly back home and thrives on it, before she was just stuck with her little group from 4 but now she can spread her wings without Finnick or Alaric constantly looking over her shoulder.

Caroline's intention was to go to Klaus right away, he's shown interest in her, but when she sees a small girl at the knife station struggling, she feels compelled to help her.

The girls caramel skin, cocoa hair, warm eyes, and heart shaped face makes her look sweet and younger then her 16 years of age.

"Davina? Right?" Caroline says as she walks up to her.

The girl nods, looking confused by the interaction. Caroline smiles and Davina relaxes, Caroline sticks a hand out, "I'm Caroline Forbes, from 4."

Davina shakes grasps Caroline's hand, "I know."

Caroline blushes, sometimes she forgets everyone in Panem knows her name, "I was wondering if you needed some help?" Caroline gestures to the knifes.

Davina nods, "Yeah I was thinking about trying something new, I'm not very good with most of the weapons here."

"Me too, but my mentor, Finnick," Caroline notices the look Davina has on her face, it's one of admiration and starstruck like most girls who have a crush on Finnick, "showed me how."

Caroline helps Davina out and soon both girls are throwing knifes and gossiping about the boys here. Caroline was right and Davina does seem to have a crush on Finnick.

"I think we've hit the dummy enough," Caroline says, and Davina looks at the dummy and nods in agreement. Caroline is proud that she always hit the dummy, and that about 70% of her hits would either kill or incapacitate a person.

The girls move to the basic survival station and Davina becomes animated about the herbs, she seems to have quite an extensive knowledge of them and Caroline is impressed.

Caroline feels lighter, she's glad she made a new friend, but that is crushed when someone clears their throat. Caroline can tell by Davina's blush that she's not going to like who's standing behind her, she turns around and her nose is an inch away from touching Finnick's collarbone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I steal Caroline for a moment?" Finnick asks. Davina blushes even further when Finnick acknowledges her and nods eagerly.

"Thank you." Finnick says, and then winks at her before leading Caroline away by the arm. Caroline sneaks a glance at Davina, she looks like she's going to faint.

Once Finnick has pulled Caroline to the side his charming facade falls and he says, "I have been gone for half a day, and you are already making friends with a liability. You can't save everyone."

Caroline opens her mouth to argue, but the shuts it close with an audible click, she knows Finnick right. Finnick's sea green eyes search her face, he realizes he got though her thick skull.

"Good, now go grab your new friend and get some lunch." He says.

Caroline's eyes widen, and the sky in her eyes seem to go on forever, "What?" She asks in confusion.

He sighs and rubs his temples, "She can help you create an alliance with Crosby." Finnick says, and then he adds, "And you deserve some happiness."

Caroline beams at him, she wants to throw her arms around him, but she knows that he won't react well to that, "Thank you!" she says.

Caroline makes her way back to Davina and says, "I think we need a lunch break."

"What was that about?" Davina asks.

Caroline waves her hand dismissively as she walks to go grab food, "Nothing, he just wanted to check in about training. Now where's that cute district partner of yours?" Caroline asks.

Davina smiles, "He's probably flirting with Camille, and trying to secure an alliance. But you know who else is cute? Niklaus, and he seems to be smitten by you."

Caroline looks over her shoulder, and sure enough Klaus is staring at her, Caroline turns back to Davina and makes a disgusted face, "He's creepy."

"But he could be a useful asset." Davina pipes in.

Caroline smiles, "What happened to the sweet timid girl from this morning? You are turning into a mini matchmaker."

Davina shrugs and the girls are off to get food. The girls are soon joined by Crosby, he sends Caroline a flirtatious smile.

"And who do we have here?" He asks.

"Caroline Forbes, from District 4." Davina explains.

Crosby whistles, "A career? You don't look like one."

Caroline leans forward, "And what do I look like exactly?"

"An angel." He says, followed by a wink.

"An angel who could kick your," one of the younger tributes walk by, "butt."

Crosby laughs, "Why bother? They are going to die soon."

"Everyone deserves a childhood." Caroline answers.

"Not if they were living in one of our districts," Crosby gestures between him and her, "They would be preparing by age 12."

Davina pipes in, "We don't know that."

"Even if they didn't, they would still be raised with the mindset." Crosby says.

The three of them talk about the games and Caroline learns that Crosby is great with a sword and has a soft spot for Davina, even though he acts like she's a nuisance.

Once they finish lunch Caroline convinces Crosby to help Davina and her with a sword, and just like most arrogant careers he is eager to show off his skills.

Crosby and the girls have a little fun, and Caroline picks up some useful tips. Klaus makes his way over, and Caroline feels as if it is to assert his status as top dog. Crosby has already seemed to make an alliance with Klaus, and he hands the reins of teaching to him.

Klaus is more brutal then Crosby, and when he strikes the flat of his sword in Davina's side he doesn't seem to care that she can't catch her break, he only apologizes when Crosby says, "Klaus."

Crosby reaches Davina and helps her sit down. Klaus rolls his eyes and says, "Sorry." But he sounds anything but.

Klaus turns toward Caroline, "It looks like it's just me and you love."

Caroline feels the hair on her neck stand up, she knows this isn't a good idea but there's no reason for her to back down, she grabs a sword and holds it up the way Crosby showed her.

She tries her best, but she is no match for Klaus and soon her sword clatters to the ground and his blade is pressing into her neck, a few drops of blood fall to the floor.

Caroline feels fear move through her veins, Klaus is unpredictable and that's what scares her the most, but soon Finn is walking up to them, "Klaus!" he chastises his younger brother.

Klaus smirks and slowly lowers his sword. Caroline wants to reach up and touch her neck, but she waits until Klaus turns. She moves her fingers away and sees blood smeared across it.

Stefan runs up to her, with Elena hot on his heels, he reaches her and grabs her neck in his hands, his thumb grazes over her cut and his forest green eyes bore into her blue eyes, "Are you okay."

Caroline composes herself, and smiles at him, "Yes, it was nothing but a scratch."

Elena places a hand on Stefan's tense back, and he relaxes into it, "Why don't you go get her a bandage."

Stefan nods and leaves her, Elena places a soft hand on Caroline's arm, and the vain part of Caroline is jealous since her hands are calloused from fishing. Caroline doesn't know the girl, but the kindness Elena has shows why Stefan likes her so much.

The rest of the training session goes by smoothly, and Caroline feels comfortable with Crosby, Davina, and Elena. She hopes they can form an alliance, but if Crosby stays with Klaus she's not sure she will want to be apart of that. She doesn't even know if Klaus will even help them out, he may just kill them in their sleep like Alaric said.

Caroline is still shaken from the event of earlier, the thought of what she will have to do in the arena its starting to sink in. Caroline skips dinner and heads straight for the shower, wanting to wash today events away. 30 minutes later she walks out and finds Stefan sitting on her bed, he forehead is creased with worry.

She sits next to him and leans her head on his shoulder, they just sit there for a while, enjoying each others presence. But Caroline's stomach ruins the moment, Stefan chuckles, "Lets go get you some food."

Stefan and Caroline are the only ones still up and there time in the kitchen is spent in whispered conversation and painful memories of something hopefully one of them will return to. One of them starts yawning, both blame the other, and soon they are on their way to their rooms.

Stefan stops Caroline before she enters her room, "Thank you."

She tilts her head, confused about what he's talking about. Stefan closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly, he chuckles affectionately at her before saying, 'You make this place, normal, and it helps everyone. So thank you."

Caroline reaches a hand out and squeezes one of his, "Even though I was initially upset that you volunteered, I'm glad you're here."

"Good night Caroline." Stefan says and walks into the his room, Caroline smiles back before going to her room.

What she finds in her room causes her to jump, and angry Finnick on her bed. He is sitting there as casual as ever, and his body is relaxed, but it's his stormy gray eyes that give away his emotion.

Caroline is ready for bed, so she just stands there and waits for him to speak.

He sighs and closes his eyes, "Why must you make my life so difficult."

Now it's her turn to get mad, she feels anger flare up from her stomach.

Finnick opens his eyes, "Klaus Mikelson wants you."

She looks confused, "But he completely embarrassed me earlier." One of her hands goes up and gently touches the scab on her neck.

Finnick's eyes follow the movement, he tenses, before moving his eyes back to her face, "His brother and Alaric were talking about a possible alliance between him and Stefan, after all they are both careers and it would make the most sense, but Klaus interrupts them and demands you."

"But why? I'm more of a liability then anything." Caroline says. She takes a step forward, this is her room after all.

Finnick shrugs, and he looks much older then his 21 years of age, "I don't know but we haven't got back to him yet. It's up to you."

"Yes, if it helps Stefan, then yes." She says.

Finnick doesn't look pleased but instead of arguing he just says, "Okay."

Finnick gracefully gets up and walks out, leaving a stunned Caroline in his wake. Caroline sinks to the floor and feels like crying, she may have just signed her soul away to the devil himself. She just bites her fist and wraps her arms around her knees, using every once of will power to not fall apart. Caroline doesn't remember falling asleep, but she wakes up on her bed.

Today's training was terrifying and Caroline couldn't wait to escape back to the fourth floor. She was officially a career, along with Klaus, Camille, Crosby, and Stefan. Caroline learns that Camille and Crosby are terrified of Klaus as well, she already knew Stefan has disliked him from the start. But she also learns some interesting things about Camille, she likes to be called Cami, and her mind is brilliant. Cami talked about wanting to be a psychologist if she wasn't picked, but her dream was crushed because she knows she will die. Cami seems to be proficient in all weapons, but she excels in hand to hand combat. She helps Caroline improve a little on her weaknesses and shows her how to strengthen her strengths. Klaus's eyes watch her the entire time.

The first week Caroline spends most of her time with the careers, and makes massive improvements in all areas, she even helps them out with their basic first aid and survival skills. Caroline hasn't found her niche and she's just not sure what she's going to do in the talent show, as Finnick calls it.

Even though Stefan spends most of his time with the careers he still manages to see Elena, and Caroline can see he's falling for her. It pains her to know that he will have to go through the heartbreak of losing her.

Caroline spends the first week ignoring the qualities of the other tributes, like how Elton tries his best to impress Klaus, or how Auden and Zeno stick together no matter what, and how their eyes always look haunted by their fate in the arena, death. She doesn't notice that Lennon protects Darius, and how Lennon keeps him laughing. She doesn't notice that Carter and Sawyer, both 15, avoid each other like the plague even though they both send the other worried glances. Caroline tries not to understand the need to distance yourself from home in fear of being the one to kill it.

The second week goes by like the first and Caroline's injury is no longer bothering her and she feels better about entering the arena. Tomorrow is the day they get ranked and the place is buzzing with nervous energy. Stefan already knows he's going to do spear throwing, but he's worried he will miss. Caroline has no idea what to do, she's good at most things but not great.

That night as everyone settles down to go to sleep Caroline is sitting on her bed making a pros and cons list of everything she has the ability to do, so far all of them have more cons then pros.

Finnick walks in, his bronze hair is messy, and his clothes are wrinkled, he looks like he just go out of bed, "I thought I'd find you awake." He says, he sits on the end of her bed and grabs the list closest to him, "'I look like an idiot' is not a con Caroline." Caroline snatches the list from him and gathers the rest and places them on her nightstand.

"I just don't know what to do, I'm not great at anything." She says.

Finnick lays on her bed, "It's to early for this, can't we do it tomorrow morning."

"No, I can't sleep if I don't have a plan." She says.

Finnick lifts his head and makes eye contact with her, "Sometimes you just need to go with the flow. When you walk into that room tomorrow you will know exactly what you need to do. Right now you need to get some sleep." Then he lays his head back down.

"Finnick?" Caroline whispers.

"Hmm." Finnick says, his eyes still closed.

"Are you going to leave?" She asks.

"No, I'm just going to have to come back in here to put you on your bed." He says.

She shakes her head softly, "You don't have too, I like the floor better."

"M hmm." He says. She can tell by his tone that he doesn't believe her nor care.

Caroline gets a little flustered, "Can you at least move from the foot of the bed, I'm going to kick you."

"No your not, you're to short." Finnick says.

Caroline lays down and reaches her toes down, she barley touches his shoulder.

"See? Now turn the light off." He says, eyes still closed.

When she doesn't obey he opens his eyes and tilts hie head to the right to look at her, "Caroline, please turn the light off."

She squirms a little, he sits up, "Are you really that freaked out by me sleeping at the foot of your bed?" he asks. She nods, and he sighs, "Fine." He says and moves so he's laying parallel to her. "I'm not leaving until you fall asleep." he says, his sea green eyes staring into her sky blue ones.

She nods and reaches for the light, once it's off she can almost pretend that Finnick's not there. But his eyes staring at her face won't let her completely forget.

The smell of Finnick Odair does calm her racing heart, and she relaxes. She doesn't fall asleep until she no longer feels his eyes, she doesn't know if it's because he fell asleep or turned his head away. She falls asleep next to a peaceful Finnick and the smell of home.

 **A/N The next chapter is the test, interviews, and goodbyes. The one after that is the arena. If you have any arena ideas please let me know. Also don't forget to check out my poll, if no one votes I'm getting rid of the people with the most complicated names first. And who should live? Stefan? or Caroline?  
**

 **My sister is right handed, but she throws left, and** **I'm left handed, but I kick with my right foot, so it is possible!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know if this is good, bad, or ugly.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline awakes to someone gently shaking her shoulder and whispering, "Car-o-line."

Caroline opens the sky and finds a forest looking back at her, "What?" She asks.

"Everyone else is up, we will be leaving in an hour and a half." Stefan explains.

Caroline groans and hides her head in her pillow. Stefan sighs and takes her hands in his, "Come on, lets go."

Once Caroline is in a sitting position Stefan lets her go, she stares daggers at him.

"That should impress the game makers." Stefan teases.

Caroline sighs and runs a hand through her tangles.

Stefan's eyes widen and he leans forward and pretends to look shocked, "Wait, is Caroline Forbes not prepared?"

She playfully punches him in response, then she gets serious, "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do."

Stefan gives her a small smile, "You'll be fine, you always are. Now come on and get some breakfast." Caroline can hear the _because we don't know how many we have left._

Caroline huffs but gets up anyway and follows him downstairs. There is a feast laid out for them and all Alaric has is a cup of coffee. Caroline looks at the food, most of it she doesn't recognize, she piles all the familiar things on her plate. She decides that she will enjoy this last breakfast. Stefan looks surprised at the amount she takes, but doesn't comment.

Finnick walks off the elevator as the other three have settled at the table, he looks at Caroline's plate, "Planning on feeding an army."

Caroline flicks some eggs at him before returning back to her food, Finnick easily dodges it.

To no one surprise Caroline could barely finish one forth of it, she just lays her head down and her messy hair falls in her face. Skipper, who walked in about half way, reminds her that she can always throw up and come back for more.

"Thanks skipper, but I'm good." Caroline says.

Stefan chuckles and takes a few things off of Caroline's plate, even though Caroline can't see Skipper she can imagine his appalled face at Stefan not wasting food.

"We have to leave soon." Alaric says.

Caroline sighs dramatically and gets up. She comes down in what she was informed she had to wear for the talent show, she's taken up the name after hearing Finnick say it so often.

"What's taking Stefan so long?" Alaric asks as Caroline comes downstairs.

"It takes him forever to get his hero hair just right." Caroline says.

Alaric deadpans, and Finnick laughs, Alaric sighs, "Thank you for all your help."

Caroline smiles, even though she knows Alaric is being sarcastic she replies sincerely, "You're welcome."

Alaric heads up the stairs, ignoring Caroline. Finnick walks over to her, "Did you figure anything out yet?"

Her smile falls and she shakes her head 'no'.

"Don't worry, you'll know what to do when you step in the room." Finnick says.

Caroline looks up at him through her eyelashes, it makes her appear bashful, "But what if I don't."

Finnick sighs, "You will." Caroline doesn't look like she believes him, "If you don't then just stand there and stare at them."

Now she looks confused, Finnick shrugs, "Nobody's done it that I know of, and it would entertain me." He smirks at her.

She throws her arms up, "You are useless."

"Sorry sunshine." Finnick says, and then he winks at her.

If Caroline didn't see Alaric and Stefan walking down the stairs she would have flipped him off.

Finnick follows her gaze and turns his head, "How's the hero hair?"

Stefan looks mortified as he stares at Caroline with wide eyes, "You told them?" He hisses.

Caroline shrugs, "Don't take so long next time."

Stefan mutters a few profanities under his breath as everyone laughs at him. They ride the elevator with district 12, and Caroline tries not to look at the tributes hopeless coal eyes or breath in Haymitch's breath that smells like stale alcohol. The depression is palpable and Caroline feels like she can't breath until the doors of the elevator open. She would have run out of it if it weren't for Finnick's steady hand on her elbow. "Don't show weakness." He whispers into her ear as they step out of the elevator. Caroline takes a deep breath and calms herself. Once they are away from District 12's tributes Finnick lets her go and walks off to talk to Lorenzo.

Caroline stands next to Stefan and the other careers, she doesn't pay attention to what they say until Klaus talks to her, his face next to hers and his hot breath on her ear. "What's the matter love?"

Caroline stares at Klaus and tries to calm her racing heart. she suppresses a shutter and says, "Everything's fine."

She can feel Stefan stare into her back, worried. She smiles at Klaus, "Good luck."

Klaus turns around and watches Cami walk out, he smirks at Caroline, "I don't need luck."

Cami gives Caroline a shaky smile as she walks by. Caroline returns the smile, curious to what happened in there. Soon Klaus is out, then Davina goes in.

Klaus stops by Caroline, invading her personal space, "Good luck, _love_." Caroline feels goosebumps rise on her neck, Klaus smirks and walks off.

Caroline looks at Stefan to talk ask his advice, but she finds him staring at Elena across the room. Caroline sighs, knowing Stefan won't be much help. Crosby clears his throat, and Caroline turns to him. She finds him smiling at her, "What's got your head in the clouds?"

Caroline smiles slightly, "Just the games."

"Klaus is-uh- infatuated with you, I think you'll be fine." Crosby says.

"I don't think so, I think he's just toying with me for some weird sick enjoyment." Caroline replies.

Crosby becomes serious, "You really don't see it?" Crosby asks, honesty shinning through his eyes.

"See what?" Caroline asks.

Crosby looks over her shoulder before making eye contact again, "That's a topic for another time. Wish me luck." Caroline watches him as he leaves, once he's gone she looks at Davina. Davina is in a deep discussion with Marcel, and she looks worried.

Caroline sighs, hoping everything is well. A while later District 3 has gone through the evaluation and it's Caroline's turn. Stefan reaches out and grabs one of her hands, he squeezes it as he says, "You'll be fine."

She smiles as she squeezes back before leaving, Stefan's hand holds air for a moment before returning to his side. She can feel his forest eyes watch her as she puts distance between them.

Caroline takes a deep breath as the door closes behind her, hoping Finnick's right and she will know exactly what to do. The room is huge, the size of a ware house, and it's empty save for the weapons and targets. There is a viewing platform in the wall, and the game makers are watching Caroline as she stands in the middle of the room taking everything in. Her sun kissed hair stands out against the dark material of her uniform and the dark walls of the building.

Caroline walks over to the knife table and daintily picks one up, the game makers watch as she tests the weight and moves to throw it, but it never leaves her hand, she cuts deeply across her forearm vertically. The game makers gasp in surprise, they weren't expecting that. Caroline remains calm through the whole thing, she doesn't even flinch as the blade effortlessly cuts her skin. Her once porcelain skin is now spilling blood, painting her arm in red. She places the knife down and moves stations to the first aide one, where she properly cleans and dresses the wound. Once done she turns to the game makers who are just staring at her, they have never encountered a tribute who has purposefully hurt themselves for the evaluation. Caroline smiles at them, she looks a little paler than before but otherwise she's perfectly fine. Caroline exits the room hiding her injured arm so Stefan doesn't worry before his evaluation. Caroline smiles at Stefan before he enters the room, and he smiles back, unaware of her state. Once Stefan's gone Caroline's smile falls and she tries her very best to not show how hurt she is as she leaves, but she can tell she failed as Finnick follows her and stands by her side, shielding her arm from the other tribute and mentors view.

They walk in silence to the elevator, and the ride up is filled with more silence as Finnick glares at the doors. The moment they are in the room Finnick unleashes his fury on her.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yells.

Caroline flinches away, she opens her mouth to respond but he cuts her off.

"You are aware that the interviews are tonight? And the games start tomorrow?" He crosses his arms and looks down at her.

She huffs, "It was the only thing I could think of!"

"Really? You couldn't, I don't know, throw the knife? Or hit some dummies?" Finnick demands.

Caroline sighs, "It's the only thing I'm good at."

Finnick sighs, Caroline can see that he is struggling to not yell some more, his body is practically vibrating with his anger. "Well we need to fix this before the interview."

Caroline nods obediently. "So what do we do?" she asks.

"I have no clue." Finnick says. Finnick sits Caroline down on the couch and gives her some oranges, saying it will help with the blood loss. He leaves a plate of spinach and a cookie in front of her, "All of this better be gone by the time I get back."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Yes sir." She mocks salutes him, but it causes her wound to open and soon blood is seeping through her bandage. Finnick looks like he's ready to pull his bronze hair out.

He grabs some gauze and wraps the already bandaged arm, "That should be fine until I get back."

Caroline nods her head, and goes back to eating her orange, deciding to be quiet as to not upset Finnick anymore. Finnick leaves, and soon the elevator dings.

Caroline hangs her head off the back of the couch, "That was fast." She says, but then realizes it's Stefan and Alaric. They are both grinning, which means Stefan did good.

"How'd it go?" Caroline asks, a knowing smile on her face.

Stefan's grin widens, "It went great! I hit all the targets, even the moving ones. The game makers looked a little shaken up when I came in, but they soon relaxed."

Alaric clamps Stefan on the shoulder, "We're expecting a big number from him." He shakes Stefan slightly.

Stefan smiles and then turns back to Caroline, "How was yours? Did you finally pick something?"

Alaric whips his head and stares at her, "You didn't have something picked out before? Is Finnick out of his mind?" Alaric looks around the room, "Speaking of which, where is the little brat?"

"He's taller then you." Caroline points out and Stefan nods in affirmation.

Alaric rolls his eyes, "That's not the point."

"He didn't say where he was going." Caroline says, hoping Finnick will come back before they realize something wrong.

Alaric sighs, "He's probably trying to secure some last minute sponsors."

Stefan waves at them, "I'm going to go change, I'll be back."

Alaric just waves at Stefan without looking at him and heads to the kitchen to grab a glass and bottle. Caroline reaches for the plate Finnick left for her as she settles back down she hears Alaric swear. She looks up and sees him staring at her arm, "What did you do?" He asks.

"It's nothing really." Caroline says.

He looks between her eyes and her arm, before settling on her arm and sitting next to her. He examines her bandage, "Whoever did this did a good job."

"It was Finnick." Caroline says.

Alaric hums in agreement, "Did this happen because of what you did during your eval?"

"Well it's more like I did this for my evaluation." Caroline says.

Alaric looks up at her, "Caroline Forbes you are crazy."

Caroline shrugs and eats some spinach, she crinkles her nose at the taste. Alaric leaves the glass on the table and sits back, drinking directly from the bottle.

"It's not that bad." Caroline says.

Alaric shakes his head, "It's terrible, this will affect you in the arena. Plus we have the interview tonight, and can't let the others know about your new weakness."

Caroline sighs and puts the spinach down, "Don't you guys have some magical medicine, I mean you all leave the arena bloody and bruised, but the next day you for the crowning of the victor you are totally fine."

Alaric sighs, "That requires a Capitol doctor, and I don't know how to get one without them blabbing about this and it reaching the wrong person." Alaric waves his bottle around, "I'm going to need something stronger than this."

While Alaric is riffling through the cabinets Finnick shows up, with someone trailing behind him. Caroline guesses she's from the Capitol with her neon hair, and skin that's the color of pink roses. She also has intricate roses carved into her hair. Alaric turns around and sighs, "Can we trust her?" he uses the new bottle in his hand to point at the girl.

Finnick looks over his shoulder, "Yeah. I'll be in debt to her after this."

The girl smiles after this, but it's not a caring smile it's one full of malice. The girl moves the plate of food and sits on the table in front of Caroline, Finnick looks at the plate and sighs. He sits down next to Caroline, "This is Dr. Saffra Yule, she works here at the Capitol."

Caroline nods and holds her arm out for Dr. Yule, Dr. Yule puts on gloves before unwrapping Caroline's arm. Stefan walks in and says, "What's going on here?"

He then notices Caroline's blood and pales a little, "What happened."

Alaric grabs Stefan by the shoulder and says, "You look faint." Stefan gulps and looks at Caroline. Alaric follows his gaze, "She'll be fine." Stefan nods and lets Alaric lead him away.

Finnick grabs Caroline's elbow and wrist, Dr. Yule says, "This may hurt, the pain killers would have kept you foggy for 24 hours and we can't have that." Caroline gulps as Finnick's hold tightens.

The doctor takes off the final bandage and Caroline's wound opens, Dr. Yule sprays something over the wound that causes it to stop bleeding. The spray causes Caroline to gasp and yank her arm away, but Finnick's grip doesn't let her move. Doctor Yule roughly wipes away all the blood, she then takes this gel and begins to rub it on the cut. Caroline bites her lip to hold back her scream, and a few tears leak out of her eyes. The gel is causing the skin to stitch itself back together, once the doctor has Caroline's forearm covered she takes her gloves off and says, "Once the skin is blemish free wipe the gel off." Saffra pack her stuff and leaves.

Finnick loses his grip on Caroline's arm, but doesn't let go. Caroline closes her eyes and tries to breath, but all she does is gasp and choke on tears. The pain is miserable and all she wants to do is cut her arm off until she can't feel it anymore.

"Almost done." Finnick says, Caroline opens her eyes and sees a thin line where the cut was. A minute later the skin is blemish free, Caroline grabs the wash clothe Dr. Yule left on the table for them, and begins to scrub her skin. Finnick snatches the clothe, "Your skin has just healed, lets not open it up again." Caroline notices her skin has taken a light pink color from her scrubbing.

Finnick gently wipes the clothe over her arm, still holding her wrist. Once it's all gone Finnick lets her go, "Shower just encase. You still have some blood loss, so after the shower try and get some sleep. I'll wake you when the stylists are here."

Before Caroline even gets off the couch Stefan is running in the room, he grabs Caroline's blemish free arm and examines it. His forest green eyes are alight with worry as he takes in Caroline's tear streaked eyes. "I'm alright."

Stefan nods, but doesn't let her go. "I need to shower." Caroline says.

"Okay, but I'm helping you to your room." Stefan says, leaving no room for argument.

Caroline sighs in defeat, and soon the two tributes are making their way to Caroline's room. Caroline never got to ask Finnick what he owes Saffra Yule, but she has a feeling he wouldn't have told her anyway.

Stefan leans Caroline against her bathroom counter and starts a bath for her, "Stefan I'm not bathing with you in here."

"I know." Stefan says. His back is to her and he feels the water temperature before closing the drain.

"I need to shower and sleep, not take a long bath." Caroline adds.

"I know, but you always fall asleep in a bath tub. I figured it be the most relaxing place for you." Stefan turns around and looks at her.

She sighs, "Your going to make a great husband someday."

Stefan smiles and stands up, "That's if I make it out of the games."

"You mean when." Caroline counters, she see's him open his mouth to argue, she pushes him to the door to keep him from talking, "Now get out so I get rinse this arm off and hop in that bath."

Caroline knows the only reason she's pushing Stefan out is because he's letting her. "If you need anything I'll be right here." He says as she shuts the door in his face.

Caroline adds some bubbles to the bath before stripping her bloody clothes off. She rinses her arm in the shower before relaxing into the bath. Caroline breathes in the lavender from the bubbles, and sinks deeper. She dips her head and cleans her hair before coming out and leaning her head on the rim of the tub. She feels her eyes drop, and sighs as the warm water hugs her. Soon she is enveloped in darkness.

Caroline awakes to water hitting the floor. She opens her eyes and sees Finnick starting the shower, he walks over and kneels beside the bath. "The stylist will be here in 10 minutes, and you are freezing cold." Finnick says, feeling her cheek with the back of his hand.

Caroline is sure she is a deep red, after all she is naked. "What are you doing in here?" She demands, sinking further into the bath.

Finnick seems to notice her distress, "I tried knocking, but you are a heavy sleeper. Stefan refused to get you up, and Alaric didn't want you to yell and throw stuff at him. So here I am, and don't worry the bubbles cover everything."

Caroline blushes even further, Finnick stands as he notices the steam coming from the shower, "8 minutes, hurry up and get warm." Finnick the exits.

Caroline opens the drain before stepping out of the bath, careful not to slip, and then she walks over to the shower. The hot water is scorching, but Caroline lets it run over her and warm her. Caroline hears knocking, and yells, "I'm coming." so no one else walks in on her. She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in one of the Capitol's oversized fluffy towels. She grabs another towel and begins to dry her hair, she steps out in the room and Finds Finnick with his arms crossed.

Finnick looks over her outfit before meeting her eyes, and Caroline blushes. "I thought it was Saffron knocking, and I figured she would make me strip anyway." Caroline explains.

"They should be here in a minute, I just wanted to make sure you weren't asleep. Have fun." Finnick says before leaving.

Caroline sits on her bed and continues to dry her hair, then she hears Saffron saying something she can't make out.

The moment Saffron steps into the room she gets rid of everything she deems an imperfection. Saffron leaves Caroline's skin it's natural color this time and puts on simple makeup. Caroline's hair is done in waves, making her golden hair roll off her shoulders and onto her back. The final touch is the dress.

Her interview dress is the color of the ocean, and it looks as if ocean waves are flowing off of her an onto the ground. The dress is strapless and has mini v line in the back.

When Caroline sees herself for the first time she gasps, the dress is gorgeous, it looks as if she's stepping out of the ocean with the water running off of her. Her hair adds to the affect, and Caroline smiles brightly. She turns to Saffron and moves in for a hug, "Thank you."

Saffron holds a hand up, "Not now sweetie, we don't want to ruin this."

Caroline obediently nods and leaves the room. Caroline is surprised she beat Stefan, figuring getting in a suit would take less time. She makes her way to the living space, and finds Finnick and Alaric all dressed up and ready to go. Finnick is wearing a dark blue button up with the top button undone, and it makes his eyes shine, it contrasts well with his tan skin and bronze hair. Alaric is wearing a dark grey button up that makes his tan skin and sandy hair stick out. Both men look handsome and powerful. They are in what appears to be a serious conversation and they don't stop until Caroline walks up to them. Both men look her over and nod approvingly, "You two clean up nicely." Caroline says.

Finnick smirks and Alaric chuckles.

Finnick sobers up pretty quickly, "You remember your main points."

Caroline nods, "Yes, be bashful and humble. Focus on my mom, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan. Remind the people how innocent I am."

"Good." Finnick says.

"'Bout time." Alaric says, and everyone focuses on Stefan jogging down the stairs. He's wearing a brown button up, which Caroline would have though would have made his skin pale but instead it brings out his dark tones and makes his eyes stick out. He has a dusty gray jacket over it, and dark slacks.

Stefan goes over his main points and soon they are on the elevator descending to the main floor. The elevator stops and District 2 gets on. Caroline smiles at Davina, who returns it. Davina is wearing a plum dress with a deep back and a sweetheart neckline, she is also wearing 3inch black heels that makes her taller, dark eye shadow that makes her look her age, and her hair is in curls off her right shoulder. Crosby looks just as put together, he is wearing a navy blue suit with an off white shirt.

District 4 gets off the elevator first and Caroline grabs Davina'a hand on the way by, "Good luck." she whispers before letting the younger girl go. Marcel, Davina's trainer, nods at Caroline and she can see how much that met to him. Everyone knows Marcel took Davina in a few years ago, after her family left her, and he is like her pseudo father and older brother all in one, Caroline thinks it's unfair that he has to help her do this.

She hears Finnick sigh, and she knows she's going to have to hear about this later but frankly she doesn't care.

They see District 7 next, and Stefan's jaw hits the floor. Caroline doesn't blame him, after all Elena is wearing a strapless blood red dress that hugs her until the waist where it fans out slightly and skims the floor, there is also a slit that stops mid thigh and gives Stefan a view of Elena's flawless legs. Caroline feels hideous in comparison, she quickly pushes her petty judgment aside and leans over to Stefan, she puts her hand under his chin and says, "You might want to close this before you catch flies."

Stefan closes his mouth with an audible click, and Alaric claps Stefan on the back, "And you may want to do something about..." Stefan looks down and blushes a scarlet red.

Caroline looks at Elton, he's 15 but looks a lot younger. He has black hair, naturally dark skin, and big black eyes. His stylist tried to make him look older, they put him in a red button up to match Elena and dark slacks. But instead he looks like he's a kid trying to fill in adult clothes. Caroline can tell he will be attractive when, _if_ she reminds herself, he grows up, he has long legs, long arms, broad shoulders, thick hair, and dark eyes. Caroline sighs, she shouldn't be thinking about his future when he might not have one.

Caroline spends rest of the walk with her head down, she knows it makes her look weak, but she can't look at the other tributes without her gut clenching at the unfairness of everything. These are kids who are being punished for crimes they weren't around to see, nor apart of. Right now Caroline doesn't blame those people for striking back, she feels fire in her veins and she wants to watch the Capitol burn.

Caroline would have kept walking if it wasn't for Stefan's hand circling her wrist and bringing her to a stop, she looks up and realizes they are at their assigned seats. Caroline sits down in hers crossing one leg over the other, she tires not to feel the warmth of Wade next to her.

Caroline watches as Cami walks out onto the stage, her interview makes her look fierce, and her dress is a champagne color that clings to her body.

The next interview is Klaus, and he's wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and black tie. Caroline thinks it's traditional, like how it's tradition in his family to volunteer for the games. They ask Klaus about his older sister, the oldest of the Mikelson children, and he acted as if her death in the games meant nothing to him. His interview made him look like a heartless monster, and if Caroline wasn't scared of him before she is now.

Next up is Davina, and her questions make her appear older and confident. Caroline smiles, knowing Davina's interview went well.

Crosby's interview follows, and they make him look like the usual cocky career.

Maud Raeburn walks up to the stage, and Caroline is embarrassed to say she hasn't talked to the girl once, she only knows her name because of her constant studying of the other tributes. Maud is dressed in a floor length coal grey dress with sequins at the torso and sparkles all over the skirt. Caroline doesn't pay attention to Maud's interview already knowing they are going to make her appear smart.

Wade Riker is next, and the only thing Caroline notices is his lack of warmth. She doesn't pay attention to his interview, to busy reciting what she needs to remember for her interview. All to soon Wade is walking off the stage and Stefan is squeezing her hand, "You'll do great." he whispers in her ear.

Caroline gives Stefan a shaky smile before heading to the stage. Caroline is surprised she reached Caesar without tripping.

"Caroline Forbes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Caesar greets.

Caroline blushes, "Thank you."

Caroline doesn't remember much about the interview, she feels like she's having an out of body experience and watching the whole thing instead of participating in it. But the look on Finnick's face when she exits the stage lets her know she did great.

But there's no time for celebration, because soon they are all watching Stefan's interview.

"Stefan Salvatore, I must say your entrance into the games was interesting." Caesar says.

Stefan smiles, "I didn't really think about it, all I knew was I had to protect Caroline."

"That brings us to our next question," Caesar says he leans a little toward Stefan as if they're about to share a secret, "Who is Caroline to you?"

Stefan smiles even brighter, "You already talked to her about this."

"I know, but you may feel different." Caesar says.

"She's my sister in every way besides blood. We grew up together along with my brother Damon, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for family." Stefan explains.

Caesar leans back, "Any girls back home that have caught your eye?"

Stefan chuckles, "No, the girl who has my heart is here."

The crowd gasps. And Caesar reins them in before saying, "Do tell. If it's not Caroline, then who?"

"One good thing came out of the games," Stefan says.

Caroline can feel Finnick tense next to her, and hear Alaric swear under his breath, Stefan was not suppose to say those words.

"I met the love of my life." Stefan finishes.

Now the crowd is in a uproar, everyone wants to know who this mysterious girl is.

"Stefan you can't just leave us hanging, who is it?" Caesar says.

Stefan smiles and shakes his head side to side, "A man doesn't kiss and tell."

The crowd is going wild, they all want to find out who this is. But Stefan's time is up and he is leaving the stage.

Alaric and Finnick aren't happy when Stefan meets up with them, "What were you thinking?"

Stefan looks confused, "I followed the plan. I left the capitol wanting more. And tried to make myself look like a hero."

"Caroline made you look like a hero, you made yourself look like a treasonous fool." Alaric says.

Stefan thinks about it and soon realization dawns in his eyes, "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

Finnick steps forward, "What you did was bad, but I don't think the audience noticed, they were to tied up in your love story. What were afraid of is the game makers, they won't like that and may go after you."

Stefan nods, "Should I say something that's pro Hunger Games?"

Alaric shakes his head 'no', "What's done is done. Hopefully Elena can pull off the rest of the plan, and the Capitol will want to keep you alive if only just to tear your forbidden love apart."

Caroline looks at the screen as the guys argue, and she notices Lennon Hart walking up on the stage.

"No you don't." Finnick says, stepping in her line of sight.

Caroline tries to look behind him, but he's to tall. She pouts, "Shouldn't I watch these?"

"No, their mentors have been preparing them for this, they are going to try and make the Capitol love them so they will throw money at them. And sunshine, we all know your hearts to big and you will want to save every single person out there, which we can't do." Caroline feels like Finnick wanted to add _yet_ but didn't.

Caroline sighs in defeat, knowing Finnick's right. "So what do we do?"

Finnick smiles, his Capitol persona coming up, "I'm going to mingle, Alaric is going to take you two back." Finnick guides Caroline by the shoulder to Alaric before leaving.

Alaric looks at the two before him, "Lets go."

Caroline looks over her shoulder and sees Lennon walking off the stage, her eyes are full of tears but her mouth is set in a firm line. Caroline knows she's someone to keep an eye on.

Once back they change into some work out gear and head down to the training center to get in some last minute training. Caroline's mind isn't really in it, she knows tonight's their last night before the games. Soon enough, to soon if you ask Caroline, Alaric is telling them they need to head up and get some rest before tomorrow.

The elevator ride is short and quiet, everyone is thinking about the games tomorrow.

Once they are on their level Caroline makes a beeline for the shower, wanting to get rid of the Capitol makeup she still has on.

Caroline come out of the bathroom makeup free in a too big shirt and too small shorts, her hair is flowing freely down her back. Her skin is slightly pink due to the scorching shower she took, the last one she may ever take. She finds Finnick lounging on her bed like he belongs there, he is reading the same book she saw on his night stand from what feels like an eternity ago.

She knows Finnick knows shes there, he's just not acknowledging her. Caroline settles down next to him and closes her eyes, listening to Finnick inhale and exhale. She lets the smell of home wash over her and briefly wonders how he always smells like the ocean. Eventually her bones get heavy and her eyelids won't budge. She dreams of home that night.

Caroline wakes up naturally the next morning, feeling well rested. She turns over to where Finnick was last night, his side is unmade and still warm meaning he stayed the night. Normally Caroline would over think that, but she has other things on her mind. She notices a note on his pillow,

 _Morning sunshine.  
_

 _-F_

 _p.s. You snore  
_

Caroline rolls her eyes and leaves the note where it is. She doesn't bother changing out of her outfit, knowing the stylist will be here soon to dress her in what the Capitol wants them to die in.

When Caroline comes downstairs the only person there is Alaric. He lifts his glass in greeting.

"Where's Stefan and Finnick?" Caroline asks.

"Finnick is going to try and secure some last minute sponsors, and Stefan left to go talk strategy with Elena." Alaric says. Caroline suspects 'strategy' means enjoying their last few hours of freedom.

Caroline grabs some of the food that was laid out for them and sits at the table. She picks at her food, her stomach in knots from what's to come.

She just leaves her plate and flops down next to Alaric, he looks up from his book at her and then looks back. "What is it?"

Caroline wrings her hands, "I'm nervous."

Alaric sighs and puts his book down, he looks at Caroline for awhile before saying, "Good. That means your human."

"Were you scared?" Caroline asks.

Alaric nods, "Terrified, but once I was in there time for anything not relating to survival was gone. I was on an adrenaline high for the seventeen days of hell." He lifts his glass, "I'm still coming off of it."

"How many did you kill?" Caroline asks, drawing her knees to her chest. She has always made a point of avoiding the games as much as possible and her mentors didn't see the value of reviewing old tapes.

Alaric drowns his drink before answering, "Too many." He lets out a bark of laughter and looks far off, Caroline has a feeling that he's not talking to her anymore, "I don't remember the first one, or the second one, or the rest until the last. If I wasn't forced to watch every death on the victory tour I wouldn't have known. I only remember my district partner, Isobel Flemming, she was my age and volunteered."

Alaric pauses to pour himself a drink, "I didn't kill her, she died of heat stroke, but I should have killed her. I knew she was going to die, a painful one at that, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her not when she stared at me with her dazed baby blues."

Caroline vaguely remembers that year, they were in a desert with no water source. It didn't rain until the last day when Alaric killed the boy from 7.

Alaric shakes his head and finishes his drink, he looks at Caroline as if she was a ghost, "I'm so sorry." He reaches out and cradles her cheek. In this moment Caroline doesn't know if he sees her or Isobel, but she lets him have his moment.

Finnick walks in and takes in the scene in front of him, he walks over and says, "Hey buddy, I think you've had one to many drinks." Alaric pulls away from Caroline and blinks a couple of times to focus on Finnick.

"How'd it go?" Alaric asks.

Finnick nods, "She got more out of it then us, but it worked." Finnick glances at Caroline before looking back at Alaric, "Go sober up, we will need you when the stylists come."

Alaric mumbles somethings and moves to grab the bottle, when Finnick doesn't move to stop him Caroline opens her mouth to comment but the look Finnick gives her shuts her up.

Finnick takes Alaric's spot and says, "I remembered when he first did that to me, I was the boy from 7, and we don't look anything alike. It's his mind continuing to torture him."

"I was Isobel, I think." Caroline whispers.

Finnick rests a comforting hand on her knee, "We all have our demons to bear."

Finnick sees the question in Caroline's eyes, one he never wants to answer, "I'm going to go get Stefan, the stylist should be here." He leaves a very despondent Caroline behind.

Stefan and Finnick walk in with the stylist and they waste no time taking the tributes away. Caroline ends up in a gray windowless room with a pod by the back wall. Saffron skips the pleasantries and immediately gets to work. Caroline closes her eyes and lets them take away everything and build her into the image the Capitol wants.

When Caroline opens her eyes Saffron and her crew are gone, leaving Caroline standing in the clothes she will die in. Caroline is dressed in a lightweight outfit, with a sky blue shirt, cargo pants, boots, and a black jacket tied around her waist.

Caroline stands in the room, feeling smaller then ever. Butterflies fly around in her stomach and she feels every nerve ablaze with energy that is trying to find away out. Caroline closes her eyes and slowly ties her hair into a simple braid. The door opens and Caroline's eyes snap open and she jumps. But then she sees the sea green eyes and tousled bronze hair and relaxes slightly.

Finnick Odair shuts the door and walks up to her.

Caroline closes her eyes once more, trying to hold the cracking dam within her. She asks him a question that has been on her mind since her name was called, "What's it like in there?" She breathes.

She's not sure if Finnick even heard it, but when he sighs and his warm breath fans out across her face causing goosebumps in it's wake, she knows he will tell her the brutal truth.

She opens her eyes and sees his tan neck, mere inches between them and if she wanted to she could rest her head on his chest. Instead she tilts her head back and her clears sky eyes meets with his stormy blue eyes.

"I don't know which is worse, dying in there as a pawn of the Cpitol's or killing people to get out and become the Capitol's pawn." The honesty of his simple statement shines in his eyes as he stares into hers.

Caroline nods and closes the gap, resting her head on his collarbone, she wraps her arms around his torso and breathes in. She can feel his muscles tense, but he wraps his arms around her anyway.

"You didn't fail me." Caroline says.

His body relaxes, and he holds her tighter.

"Thank you." Caroline says before pulling away. Finnick lets her go and watches her step into the pod that will take her to her fate.

Caroline turns around as it closes, she waves at him and smile brightly, light radiates off of her, a light he's afraid is about to dim.

 **A/N And now to the arena! Action is not my strength, but I will try my best to give you guys the best I can. Please check out my poll!  
**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time.**

Loveklarolin: Thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it! Also thank you for your kind word, it means the world to me that you have read this and enjoy it! There is no Stefan/Caroline, their relationship is purely platonic. And there has to be one winner, because after this I plan on following the hunger games plot with my own little twists here and there. Let me know who you want to win (it has to be either Stefan or Caroline, because Annie lost the 70th hunger games so someone from 4 needs to win)! And once again, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Day 1

60

Caroline opens her eyes.

59-52

She blinks until her eyes adjust to the light

51-49

Caroline's sky eyes search until she meets Stefan's forest ones, he's 7 people to her left she notices.

48

Elena is across from Stefan.

47-46

Davina is 12 people to Caroline's right.

45

Klaus 'freaking' Mikleson is standing to her right, only 10 feet in between them.

44-41

Inhale.

40-37

Exhale.

36-33

Inhale.

32-29

Exhale.

28-15

The arena appears to be built on a mountain side, with caves scattered through out the place. The clearing with the cornucopia in the middle is the only flat place she can see.

14-11

Caroline's heart is beating frantically, trying to free it's way out of her chest.

10

Caroline puts her jacket on.

9

Caroline briefly smells Finnick before zipping the jacket up.

8

Caroline crouches down in preparation to run.

7

Her right hand twitches in anticipation.

6

The hair on the back of her neck stands up.

5

Caroline's stomach clenches at the thought of what she's about to endure.

4

Her legs tense.

3

Caroline's runs her tongue across her dry lips.

2

Blood rushes to her ears.

1

She inhales.

0

The tributes take off running, pushing their bodies further then they ever have. Most try to get away, scaling the side of the mountain to find somewhere to hide. But few run to the cornucopia and in a battle for their lives. Caroline is the first one to make it, she immediately grabs a bag of what she thinks is full of supplies, and then a spear.

Phox is next, a few brown strands have broken free from her ponytail, and she stares wide eyed at Caroline, her mouth is open and chest is heaving to get air in. Caroline holds the spear out, but doesn't move to kill her. Phox's eyes glance between Caroline, the spear, and some supplies, when Caroline doesn't move, rooted into her spot, Phox make a grab for the supplies she was eyeing. She never makes it, two arms reach out and grab her, Klaus pulls Phox's small frame to his chest and wraps one arm around her neck and the other moves to her head. He snaps he neck with no remorse and Phox's limp body falls to the ground. Caroline steps forward, reaching a hand out, for what she doesn't know. The first cannon goes off. Crosby and Stefan arrive next, Stefan has to pry Caroline's fingers off of the spear as she stares at Phox's crumpled body.

Stefan takes it and turns behind him to spear Easton Coy, a boy who tried to grab a knife. Another cannon. Caroline winces as Stefan pulls the spear out.

Crosby takes a sword and moves to cut Darius, but Darius moves out of the way of a lethal cut and the sword only breaks the skin and blood rushes out of the wound. Darius moves a hand up to stop the blood, but he never makes it as Klaus swings an axe and gets it stuck in his neck. Blood splatters all over Klaus and some of the stuff, Klaus isn't bothered, he puts a foot on Darius's head and rips the axe out. A disgusting whooshing sound follows, and Caroline probably would have hurled if she weren't to focused on Darius's unseeing brown eyes. A cannon rings through the air.

Lennon moves in and grabs a bow and some arrows, Cami moves to stop her but fails as Lennon uses one of the arrows to slice Cami's side open. Cami grunts and holds her side. Caroline rushes to her side and begins to treat the wound, ignoring the carnage around her as she treats Cami.

The first blood of the games that spills on Caroline's hands isn't one of death.

Once she's done six more cannons have gone off, and four body's surround the cornucopia. Harlem Djuna, Carter Lulu, Leona Bethesda, and Truman Flox. The other two cannons must be from other tributes either killing, or accidentally killing themselves. The terrain this year is dangerous, the mountain side is steep with rocks sliding all over the place, and the fall seems forever.

Caroline makes eyes contact with Stefan, she sighs in relief when he appears fine. There is blood splattered on him, but it's not his own. His eyes through shine with worry, and his shoulders sag from the weight of the lives he just took. Caroline wants to offer him a smile, but she can't lie to Stefan, she's never been able to.

Klaus wipes his axe off on Truman's dead body before dropping it to the ground. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, someone needs to take inventory and protect my stuff."

Klaus's eyes look over Caroline, she wants to shiver under his stare, "How about you love? Can I _trust_ you?" He asks. Caroline can feel the threat in the way her blood runs cold.

Cami sighs, "I'll stay with her, it's not like I'll be much help out there any way."

Klaus's eyes flicker to Cami, he seems to agree, "Get rid of these bodies while your at it." The guys grab their weapons and leave, Stefan glances at Caroline before following.

Caroline knows she has to move the bodies, Camille is no condition to move them. Caroline goes to Darius first, knowing Lennon must be infuriated and sadden by her partners death. Caroline noticed how close they were, everyone did. Caroline wonders if that's why Darius came here instead of leaving, he must have known he was no match of Klaus. Would he sacrifice himself so his partner could survive? The thought of that makes Caroline shiver, Darius signed his death warrant to protect someone he cared for.

Caroline takes in Darius's lethal neck wound and cut, he was just 12. Caroline cradles him, the cut facing her so his head leans on her right shoulder, blood seeps into her shoulder and the thought of the life it once carried makes Caroline question her life. Darius was lanky and he didn't weigh much as Caroline carried him to the edge of the clearing. She falls to her knees gently places his body on the ground afraid to hurt the dead anymore. Caroline rearranges his head and neck so it doesn't look half severed. She stares into his flat brown eyes, knowing they will haunt her until the last breath leaves her lips, she closes the eyes for the last time. She leans over and kisses him gently on the forehead, "May you rest in peace." she whispers to him.

She moves the others as quickly as she can while still respecting their bodies. It's dusk by the time she's move the last one, Easton Coy. She closes his green eyes and puts a hand over his chest wound, knowing that a piece of Stefan died along with him. Caroline leans down and kisses his forehead, "May you rest in peace." She whispers.

Caroline moves to head back to the cornucopia, where Cami finished inventory, when two more cannons pierce through the air, one right after the other.

Caroline closes her eyes, hoping their deaths were quick and painless as possible. By the time the boys are climbing down the mountain side, the hovercrafts have come and gone with the bodies, Caroline has a small fire going, and Cami is watching their surroundings.

"I'm starved." Klaus says when he arrives.

Caroline silently makes them some MRE's, her voice is gone with the other 11.

The fire crackle as Klaus and Crosby joke around. Stefan and Cami occasionally join in, trying to keep Klaus happy. Caroline stays silent, and moves her food around not feeling very hungry after today's events.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus purrs into her ear.

Caroline internally cringes, "I'm just tired." she whispers.

Klaus nods, his face flickering with understanding, but it's gone just as quickly as it came, left behind is his usual arrogance. "Sorry love." he says, though is tone implies that he's anything but sorry.

A while later they all settle down for the night, unafraid of the other tributes attacking. Klaus lays his sleeping bag next to Caroline's. Caroline just pretends he's not there as she stares at the stars that Capitol has laid out for them.

At midnight the faces of the 11 tributes that died today show up on the screen. Caroline rolls on her side to avoid watching them, her back is to Klaus and she feels his stare when the last tribute disappears from the screen.

Day 2

Caroline awakes a fluttering heart as she feels someone press their sweaty hand over her mouth. It's a little before dawn, and Stefan Salvatore has his hand pressed to Caroline's mouth. He puts the index finger of his other hand to his lips and Caroline blinks in response. It was enough for Stefan to let her go, he takes a step back as she licks her lips. They taste like salt, dirt, and worst of all, rust.

Stefan motions for Caroline to stay where she is, and she does. Stefan lifts something that Caroline can't see in the dark, he lifts it over his head and Caroline sees the spear reflect the moonlight. She bites her bottom lip to prevent from screaming out, she knows exactly what Stefan's going to do and she can't stop him without putting him in danger. Stefan moves to strike and Caroline closes her eyes, not wanting to see Stefan's face as he takes a life.

When she hears a strangled scream mixed with a sickly gurgling sound she opens her eyes and see's Stefan standing over her panting, his eyes focused on what's behind her. Caroline turns, and immediately wishes she didn't, she finds Klaus's green-brown eyes staring back at her. What haunts her is what she finds, his armor of arrogance and sarcasm are stripped from him and his eyes shine in the faux moonlight, all she sees is a lonely boy screaming for love and acceptance.

She feels tears spring into her eyes as blood trickles down Klaus's chin, she lurches forward to help him, but Stefan's shaking arm pulls her away. "Caroline we have to go." He hisses in her ear.

A cannon burst through the screaming silence.

Caroline is frozen in place, she vaguely recognizes Crosby running at them, and she hears him yelling but he sounds so far away. Stefan reaches and pulls his spear out of Klaus's heart and picks Caroline up roughly by the forearm. Caroline barely has enough time to grab her bag before Stefan begins sprinting away, pulling Caroline along with him.

Blood rushes to Caroline's ears, and adrenaline floods her veins as she moves to keep up with Stefan. She slightly registers the pain from her muscles after yesterdays run, but she pushes past that knowing if she stops she'll die. Eventually she is surpassing Stefan, and he lets her go.

"Sharp right!" He yells.

The wind rushes by her ears, but she hears him nevertheless. Caroline takes the right and sees a small path that leads out of sight of the clearing, and up the mountain for a 100 yards, after that they are going to have to climb.

She hears Stefan slip and looks over her shoulder, she see's him sliding dangerously close to the edge. She lets out a choked scream crossed with 'no' but Stefan narrowly recovers. She smiles at him, but the look on his face is one of dread, he reaches out a hand toward her and tries to say something, but it's to late, she feels herself falling. Caroline feels weightless, she turns her head to late and finds herself falling. the wind cuts her tear stained cheeks and whips her hair around. Caroline would scream, but the wind took her air.

Caroline turns so her back is facing down and her eyes are connected with Stefan's. He has always been her rock, and now he will be the last thing she sees as she falls to her death. Stefan's green eyes are shiny with un shed tears, he has one hand reaching out for her and the other tangled in his sandy locks as he pulls in desperation. Calm washes over Caroline, calming her bones and slowing her heart. Time seems to slow with her acceptance on death. She sees her hair try to reach Stefan, and she knows that this is it. She smiles at Stefan, genuinely, knowing that he has everything he needs to live with the burden of her gone. She thanks Darius and his sacrifice for the calm that settles her raging emotions.

But time speeds up as she feels the whiplash of falling though countless branches. Her backpack takes the brunt of the fall, and that's probably what keeps her alive. Caroline feels pain from every nerve of her body, the worst of it coming from her right elbow. She takes a few moments to find her breath as her chest heaves up and down. Once her pulse has slowed to a healthy rate she moves to sit up, scorching pain flashed through elbow and sets her fingertips on fire and her shoulder feels like it's about to fall off. Caroline clenches her teeth, pushing past the pain to asses her injury. In this poor light she can see her elbow is swollen considerably, a gently poke confirms what she thought, it's sprained. Caroline takes her backpack off, and reaches to grab her bandages. But she pauses as she scans the damage her backpack took, that damage her back and neck could have sustained. The front of the pack is ruined, scrape to pieces from the branches. She reaches her good arm to feel her back, it's bruised but not nearly as bad a it could have been.

Caroline sighs, it does no good to dwell on what could have been, she grabs her bandages and slowly tries her best to wrap her elbow. Once she has it done to the best of her ability, promising herself she will check it when it's light out, she looks up. She can hardly see through the branches of the trees that are clinging to the rocky mountain side. Stefan must be worried sick, a cannon didn't go off, so he probably thinks shes down here suffering and waiting for death to wrap her in it's painless embrace.

Caroline takes her shoes off and shoves her socks in them, she then uses the shoelaces to tie the shoes to her backpack strap she tucks her injured arm to her stomach and processed to climb the mountain side. She slips when she's about three feet off the ground and lands on her butt, hard. She bites her lip, she can't cry out and alert everyone to her location. She scans her location, trying to find a different route, sadly the only way is up. There are a few places that lead under the mountain, to where she doesn't know, but it doesn't matter since she can't fit anyway.

Caroline blows a piece of hair out of her face, briefly wondering where her hair tie went, before gritting her teeth and trying again. This time she makes it up about twenty feet, she pauses to take a break. It begins to down pour, the rain making the rocks slipper and disrupting her injuries as it pounds on her back.

Caroline looks down, she knows if she falls now she will die, there are no tree branches to slow her dissent this time. She takes a moment to curse for not grabbing a rope or something. She reaches her left hand out and grabs a rock that's in reach, she then moves her right foot, using her toes to grip the mountain side as best as she can, but her toes slips and the soul of her foot is cut on a rock. Caroline hisses in pain, and almost looses her balance, but she quickly recovers. Caroline holds on and catches her breath. She dares one more look up, about 45 more feet she guesses. She uses her left foot to push off and grip a rock, her right foot follows and she pushes through the stinging sensation.

After hours of an agonizingly slow and painful accent Caroline finally heaves her body to the top. She collapses on the ground, not bothering to check for any dangerous around. Her body faces the sky as it hits her with cold, fat rain drops. Her arm is aching and her foot stinging. She knows it's still bleeding, and she will have to clean and wrap it, but at this moment she doesn't care about anything but breathing.

Caroline doesn't know how long she lays there, but eventually she sits up and groans in the pain her arm causes her. She takes the backpack off of her and quickly cleans her foot with some precious water from her bottle before wrapping it. Caroline then grabs her boots, and is presently surprised to find her socks dry, the pack must have shielded them from the downpour. She puts her socks and boots on as fast as possible, trying to keep her feet dry. The next part is tricky, Caroline stands up using one arm and one foot and then begins to limp up the path.

Stefan isn't around, meaning he had to either run for his life or he couldn't bare the thought of her down there dying and is trying to find a way to reach her. She is really hoping it was the first option, she is going to be so irritated if Stefan makes it down there after she spent all this time and energy climbing to get up here.

She sighs and follows their original path, which means another climb to who knows where. When Caroline makes it there she is glad that this climb isn't vertical like her last one, there are also a few trees that are durable enough to live here, trees that she can take a break on.

Caroline's stomach tells her it's lunch time by the time she climbed 70 ft. Caroline makes it to the nearest tree, about 10 feet away, and tests it sturdiness. The tree passes her very low standards. She sits with her back to the rock and her good leg is tucked under her while the other hangs off the side. She pulls out one of MRE's she has in her bag, knowing she only has five, she eats half of it. She carefully tucks the other half in her jacket.

The day begins to settle on Caroline's shoulders as waits a few minutes for her food to digest. Her bag has bandages, salve, a half empty water bottle, and 4 MRE's, she also has the clothes she cam in with. No weapons, not a single thing to protect herself with, not that there's much to protect.

Caroline wants to cry, she knows it selfish after all the lives that have been lost already, but she wants to cry for her pain for homesickness. She just wants her mom or dad to come in after a nightmare, back when they were still together, and tell her everything's alright.

She wants Bonnie to sneak in at obscure hours of the night so they and talk about boys, like when they were kids.

She wants Tyler's strong arms around her, reminding that she's safe.

She wants Damon's smirk, one that shows his love and annoyance all wrapped in one.

She want's Alaric to drink and tell her funny stories.

She wants Finnick to carry her to bed because she fell asleep in a random place.

She wants Stefan to let her know it's okay to snort because she laughed so hard at something stupid.

She wants the ocean to wash away her pains, emotional and physical.

Caroline Forbes want's to go home, but she can't, Stefan Salvatore deserves to go home.

Caroline leans her head back and lets the tears drop, one by one, until they turn into a steady stream of despair. It hasn't even been 48 hours yet, 12 children are dead, 12 more are dead but breathing.

After Caroline has long dried her last tear, the sun shines down. Caroline knows she has to move if she wants to find shelter and avoid burning.

It's dusk by the time Caroline finds a group of ledges with caves scattered throughout. Caroline takes a few unsteady steps, her muscles are burning from all the climbing today. Caroline hopes whatever cave she finds is empty of threats. There is no method of picking a cave, she just wants to find somewhere to rest her head and sleep today away.

The logical part of Caroline knows she should start a fire to dry her clothes and warm her bones, the rocky outcrop is pretty secluded so someone finding her smoke would be unlikely unless they were on top of her. But the emotional part just wants to curl up into a ball and sleep until the games are over.

Caroline takes her shoes off, momentarily thinking about checking her wounds, but the dull ache that pulsates off of them makes her think otherwise. Caroline winces as she takes her wet jacket off and lays it out on a rock behind her. She lays on her left side, watching the mouth of the cave, her boots and jacket behind her, her backpack under her head. She drifts off staring into the night.

She is awaken two hours later when Klaus's face lights up the screen, she closes her eyes, all out of tears. She drifts off again, nightmares full of Klaus Mikelson killing her loved ones after he stabs Stefan with a spear.

Day 3

Caroline wakes up before Klaus stabbed her after he killed everyone she knew. Caroline sits up gasping for, a hand clutching her heart where Klaus stabbed her. Once Caroline slows her heart to a normal rate she stands up and gathers her materials, knowing she needs to move if she wants to find Stefan.

Caroline steps out of her cave and begins the accent, hoping Stefan is at the top. Her bones are cold and body aches, especially her injuries. Caroline keeps her right arm as stable as possible, but there's not much she can do about her foot since she needs it to climb.

Caroline takes a break after an hour to eat the other half of her MRE, it's disgusting but manages to make her stomach stop growling. Caroline places the empty bag in her pocket, hoping to find a use for it later.

The climb is a long and painful, she reaches the top by dusk. There is no sign of Stefan, but she has a pretty good view of the arena, she can see the clearing where the cornucopia is and a waterfall in the distance, as well as the meadow at the bottom. She hasn't seen another tribute, but the the countless caves, cavern, crevices, valleys, etc. they could be hiding anywhere. She hasn't herd a cannon today, which means Stefan is alive. And so are the other 10 tribute, two of them careers. Caroline shivers, knowing that means 11 more lives before Stefan can go home.

Caroline's train of the thought stops when her breath is knocked out of her. Caroline lands hard on her back, she's glad it wasn't her front of her or her elbow would be screaming in pain. Caroline groans and sees Thorn standing over her with a knife. The other tributes must have raided the cornucopia when they found out Klaus died Caroline briefly thinks.

Thorn looks wild, she's covered in dirt, her hair is flowing wildly around her from the wind, but her eyes look desperate. A feeling that makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. Fear plagues Caroline, she pushes it away knowing it won't do any good now.

Caroline attempts to stand but Thorn pushes her down. Thorn straddles her, tears leaking out of her eyes, "It's not my fault." She keeps whispering, holding Caroline's good arm as she lifts the knife above her.

Thorn is shaking with desperation, Caroline hopes she can use this to her advantage. She waits until Thorn has the blade ready to strike, then she flips them, the way Finn and Cami taught her. Thorn is lighter then both Finnick and Cami, which makes this easier. Caroline uses her knees to pin Thorns arms down and her good arm to rip the knife out.

Thorn is staring wide eyed at her, "Please don't, please."

Caroline closes her eyes, as she strikes, the knife slides in and out of Thorn. It was the quickest way to kill her, but Caroline still feels awful. Caroline drops the knife and moves back as fast as she can, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me." Caroline begs, at that point she is hysterical, begging for a dead person to forgive her. She makes her way to Thorns side and puts her hands over the wound, pressing down to stop the blood, but she knows it's to late, she hit an artery. The cannon pierces through Caroline's heart. It's to late. But Caroline doesn't take her hands off, still trying to staunch the blood flow. The body runs cold, and the blood stops flowing. Caroline slowly pulls her hands away, and closes Thorn's eyes. "May you rest in peace." She says as her lips brush Thorns forehead.

She looks at the blood covering her hands, and tears begin to flow freely down her face. She frantically moves away from the body and to the waterfall, not caring that the sun has set. She carelessly makes her way down the mountain side, slipping and falling a few times, but always getting up.

She reaches the waterfall by sunset and furiously scrubs at her hands, trying to rub all of Thorn's blood off. The water around her is rusty and tears are dropping from her face and into the rusty water below. Caroline pulls her hands out a few minutes later, her hands are pink and free of blood, but a few flecks still linger under the nails. Caroline lets out a frantic scream, not really caring who can hear her. She picks at her nails and tries to get the blood out, but fails. She looks at her pants and notices blood dried on the knees, from when she was kneeling beside Thorn in her blood. Caroline takes her bag off in a rush and dives into the water with all of her clothes on, including her shoes. She begins scrubbing relentlessly at everything her arms can reach, ignoring the way her elbow protests. She _needs_ to get the blood off of her. Caroline only surfaces every few minutes to get air. By the time they show the faces of the dead, only Thorn today, she is laying on the ground next to her bag, drying. Caroline watches Thorn's moving picture, burning the girls face into her mind. She wants to remember all those she killed, she owes them that at least.

She starts a fire, knowing it's the only way to get warm and dry. She doesn't bother to hide the smoke or flames, she almost wants someone to find her and kill her in her sleep. She deserves that after all she just took a life. Caroline curls into a ball next the fire and eventually falls asleep do to the exhaustion of today's climb and fight. Her mind is anything but peaceful, and that night she dreams the same dream as last, this time she is the monster killing everyone she loves.

 **A/N I just realized that I forgot to put the scores in the last chapter, I'm really sorry. But if you want me to go back and add them I will.**

 **I tried to make the chapter rushed in the beginning so you would feel what the tributes are feeling. Please let me know how I did.**

 **I also hope the description of the arena is good, it was hard to write.**

 **I hope I kept everyone in character, and made the action scene believable.**

Loveklaroline: Your English is fine! The only thing I noticed is you write lower case 'i' when they should always be capitalized if you use 'I' by itself. Also there is a space between your punctuation and last word, there shouldn't be one. Other than that your English is fine! And don't worry about it, I was born and raised with the English language, yet I still make mistakes all the time. Plus you know two languages, and I only know one. You are fine! As for your review, I have been leaning toward Caroline, but I'm still on the fence about who should live. It depends on who lives if there will be any romance, plus I'm terrible at romantic scenes. Anyways, thank you for your support and reviews! I really appreciate the time you put into reading and reviewing this story, it means the world to me! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Day 4

The sound of a few rocks moving from their previously silent position cause Caroline to tense, she tries to appear unconscious so she can surprise whoever is trying to sneak up on her. Whoever it is should have killed her instantly instead of walking up to her and prodding her in the shoulder. Caroline is lying on her left side to not further injure her arm, and her knees are curled to her chest. She can feel the body heat of the person behind her, she knows that if she wants to surprise the person she is going to have to use her injured arm. It is going to be a calculated risk; this could save her life for now, but put it in risk later since her arm will be worse off. She doesn't have a choice though, it's either wait to die or harm herself further and live for a little while longer. Finnick's right, she doesn't know which is worse. Caroline sighs, she _doesn't_ want to imagine what Stefan will feel if he sees her face tonight. Caroline clenches her teeth and uses her right elbow to hit where she guesses the person's eye is, instead she feels pain burn from her elbow as a cracking noise pierces through the silent morning light.

Caroline uses the momentum of the hit to twist the rest of her body off the ground; her legs are lower then where she would want them, around the person's thighs, but she can still reach the person's throat. She painfully straightens her right elbow, blinking back tears as she wraps her hands around the person's throat. The person is blear through Caroline's cloudy sky eyes, and adrenaline is making her act more with a primal instinct then logic. The person is clawing at Caroline's arms, and someone is yelling, but all Caroline can focus on is not dying.

"ELENA!" Someone yells.

Caroline's head snaps up, the voice sound's familiar, and she knows Elena. Caroline blinks back tears and focuses on what she's doing, the animal goes away and replaced is a broken girl with sky eyes. The person's clawing becomes weaker as Caroline takes in the person below her. A girl with tan skin, big brown doe eyes, and thick long dark brown almost black hair. Caroline's eyes widen with realization, "Elena." She whispers.

It takes Caroline a second to realize what she's doing; but once she does she jumps off of Elena, her rush causes her to reopen the cut of her right foot, Caroline doesn't even registered the pain as she sees Elena claw at her neck and swallow air. The person yelling comes in view, Elton.

Elton falls to his knees next to Elena, his hands are hanging in the air, but there's nothing he can do as Elena struggles to breathe.

Caroline slowly crawls over to Elena, her injured arm is curled to her chest and blood is trailing behind her, she ignores Elton's untrusting gaze and settles down next to Elena. Caroline gives Elena a moment before taking her hands off her neck, "Hold her still." She instructs Elton as Elena starts to fight back. When Elton doesn't move Caroline moves her eyes toward him, something in her eyes makes him move.

Caroline looks at Elena's neck, it's starting to show finger prints, "I don't think it is going to swell on the inside, but just encase lets put her into the lake and hopefully the cool water will reduce any possible swelling."

Elton looks scared and Elena seems to focused on breathing to pay Caroline's words any mind. Caroline takes Elena's boots and socks off, soon her pants follow and Elton blushes and looks away. Caroline sighs, she is going to have to do this by her self. Elena doesn't struggle to much, she just stares wide eyed at Caroline. Caroline calms her down, "Shh, it's okay. Try not to talk."

Once Elena is stripped down to her underwear Caroline helps her stand and walks them over to the water. Caroline soothingly explains what she is doing and why. Caroline gets into the water, silently grateful that she slept in her pants and tank top last night, her shoes will be dry. Once Elena's neck deeps Caroline pulls away, letting Elena stand on her own.

Caroline wants to apologize, but there are no words that can make up for what she did. Caroline leaves Elena and heads to shore, where Elton has his back to them. Caroline sits next to him, with her front facing Elena so she can help if need be.

There is enough space that Caroline knows she can escape if Elton feels the need to attack. She knew he was a sweet boy before the games, Stefan adored him, but now they are pawns in the Capitol's sick game of revenge, forcing them to become people they are not.

Caroline draws her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them, "She should get out in twenty minutes, then stay out for twenty minutes, go back in for twenty minutes, and repeat until she can talk without pain. Only let her drink cold water." The last thing Caroline wants to stay is on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't know how Elton will react.

"Why are you leaving?" Elton asks, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Caroline is shocked, she would have thought that he would want her to die for what she did, she doesn't know how to respond so she asks the questions she's been dying to ask since she saw her fingers squeeze the life out of Elena, "Have you seen Stefan?"

Elton turns his torso so he's facing her, "No, but there has been no more cannons since Thorn."

Caroline flinches, but Elton doesn't seem to realize why. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He's alive Caroline, and he knows that you are too."

"We need to find him, he will want to help Elena, especially now that she is weak." Caroline says.

Elton squeezes her shoulder, he knows about the plan, "I didn't know Elena before the reaping, but from what I can tell she genuinely cares for him, loves him. She became like a sister to me throughout this and I-" Whatever Elton wanted to say is cut off by a cannon.

Caroline tenses, hoping with every fiber of her being that Stefan Antonio Salvatore is still breathing. They won't know until midnight, when the death is strewn across the screen as a reminder of the power the Capitol has.

"Stefan." Caroline breaths.

Elton removes his hand from Caroline's shoulder, "He's fine, he has to be."

In that moment Caroline knows district 7 was banking on Stefan winning. She doesn't know what they get out of the arrangement, but she has a feeling she won't like it.

They sit there in silence. Elena is moved in and out of the water like clockwork, until it is twilight.

"We need to move, the longer we stay here the greater the risk the other tributes will find us." Caroline says.

Elena nods in agreement, she hasn't said a word all day but Caroline doesn't want to hear what she has to say, afraid that she really is the monster in her nightmare.

Elton argues, "Shouldn't she do whatever you were doing to her in the water? I don't want her to slowly suffocate in the night."

Caroline can see the genuine worry and fear in his eyes, he doesn't want to wake up in a world where Elena Gilbert is not breathing.

"I cooled off some water today, and if her throats was going to swell it would have by now." Caroline says, pausing from packing her bag to reassure Elton.

"But-" Elton argues.

"No." Elena says, her voice is raspy.

Both Caroline and Elton are stunned in silence by Elena's voice, it's been days since Caroline's heard it, and even though it sounds nothing like her, Caroline is relived.

"We better hurry before sunset, I don't want to navigate through the mountain side in the dark." Caroline says as she puts her bag on.

The three nod in agreement though Caroline has a feeling that Elton wants to argue.

They find a cave about 3 meters south of the waterfall, it's big enough to fit the three of them comfortably. Caroline has a small fire going hoping the other tributes are hunkering down for the night, not hunting.

Elton and Elena are currently sharing one of Caroline's few MRE's, and Caroline's water bottle she refiled earlier. They are huddled together near the fire, enjoying their food, something Caroline suspects they haven't had since the games started.

"I'll stand guard first, and wake up-" Caroline trails off, not knowing who to pick.

But Elton volunteers, probably wanting Elena to have as much rest as she can, "I'll do it, I don't mind."

Caroline nods, though she has no intention of waking either of them. They settle down for the night next to the dying embers, Caroline sits at the mouth of the cave, hoping that she will not see forest green eyes and sandy hair in the sky.

When the music starts Caroline briefly looks over her shoulder, Elton and Elena are asleep, before stepping out into the night. Caroline lays on her back ignoring the pain from her injuries and shielding her heart from the pain she doesn't want to endure.

Caroline closes her eyes as the tributes face appears, but she opens them shortly after knowing that she needs to see who it is. Long blonde hair, grass green eyes, and a small smile stare back at her, Camille O'Connor died today. Caroline feels a pang of grief move through her heart, Cami was nice to her. She should still be alive. Caroline closes her eyes once again, this time it's to pray to a God she's not sure exists, hoping Cami hasn't been suffering from her injuries for the past few days. Cami's mind is brilliant, and it's last few days shouldn't be full of torment.

Day 5

When Caroline opens her eyes she finds the Capitol's rendition of the stars staring back at her, it is the fifth day of this miserable reminder that they only exist for the Capitol's entertainment. Caroline slowly gets up, hoping to not aggravate anymore of her injuries. Caroline settles down near the dying embers, and she gets an idea, one she won't like but it will help. Caroline takes the only medal they have, her water bottle, and puts it in the embers. She then takes her right shoe and sock off, before shoving her jacket into her mouth and cleaning her foot, causing it to reopen. Caroline mentally and psychically braces herself for what she's about to do, she uses her sock to grab the bottle and scoots out of the cave to not wake up Elton and Elena. Once she deems herself far enough she places the part of the bottle that was directly in the flames on her cut. The pain is scorching, and she would be screaming if it weren't for the jacket choking her Caroline would have. She pulls the bottle off of her foot and places it next to her. She rips the jacket out of her mouth and clenches her teeth, sweet is dripping down from her forehead and a drop falls on her foot, causing her to hiss in pain. Once the pain has subsided a little Caroline examines her foot, the wound has successfully been cauterized and now she hopes that infection won't take over. Caroline uses some of their water, knowing she will have to run to the waterfall tomorrow, to help her foot. She vaguely recognizes the smell of burning flesh, but doesn't pay it any mind.

Caroline makes her way back to the cave and find Elena and Elton blissfully unaware, she lets out a breath of relief. Then she moves to her bag and grabs a bandage to wrap her tender foot.

Caroline settles against the cave entrance, and lets her eyes wander the landscape taking in it's deadly beauty.

When the sun starts it's accent Caroline thinks it's time to wake Elton so she can go to the lake. She crawls over to him and gently nudges his shoulder, his head rolls from it's position to face Caroline, he blinks a few times and slurs, "Is it my turn?"

Caroline laughs softly, "Yes." She whispers, it's barely above a breath.

Elton gets up, and Elena moves slightly in her sleep, but soon settles down again. Caroline can't help but stare at the ugly bruises that are shaped like finger prints, Caroline's fingers twinge at the thought of how those prints match perfectly. Elton's sudden movement startles Caroline from her thoughts, he whispers, "I thought you were suppose to wake me after midnight."

Caroline motions for him to follow her, and he obliges. They stop at the mouth of the cave, both of them stretching in silence before Caroline answers, "I didn't want to disturb you, you both needed your sleep."

"But so do you." He argues.

Caroline smiles slightly, he's such a sweet boy, to bad the Capitol is going to darken that before he dies. "It's okay, I can't sleep without feeling worse then before."

Curiosity shines in Elton's brown eyes, but Caroline quickly squelches it, "I need to refill our water, I used the last of it to clean my foot."

Elton briefly looks down, he notices her right foot is wrapped, and she is favoring it. He makes eye contact with her again, "Let me go, I want you to heal."

Caroline pauses for a moment, stuck in nostalgia, he reminds her so much of Stefan at that age; so willing to please and do the right thing. She shakes herself out of those thoughts, and places a hand on his shoulder, "You need to stay here to protect Elena. When I come back be ready to leave, if I don't come back in an hour and a half then leave without me."

"But it took us hours last night to find this place." Elton argues.

Caroline squeezes his shoulder, "That was in the dark, now that it's light out and I know where I'm going it wont take as long." Caroline hopes her words are true.

Elton nods his head in defeat, he seems to deflate into himself. Caroline knows the feeling, it's what she's been feeling since her eyes connected with Michelle; hopeless.

Caroline knows this might be a lie, but it's one she can't help but say, "I'll be back, I promise."

Elton is young enough to believe her hollow assurance. "I need you here to get ready to move." Caroline says.

He smiles slightly, and stands straighter, he just wants something to do so the monsters don't terrorize him. Caroline smiles at him before going back to grab her shoes, socks, and jacket. Caroline waits to put on her right shoe last, wanting to avoid that pain for as long as possible. She slides the sock on, relief floods her when there is no pain, but is soon vanishes as she looks at her shoe. The pain is excruciating, it outshines the pain of putting her jacket while trying to maneuver her injured elbow, and she briefly thinks about trying to scale the mountain without it. She sighs, knowing that the boot will provide extra protection and hopefully reduce the shock of every step.

Caroline's foot is tender by the time she stands, and she knows the pain will only increase with every step, "An hour and a half, no more." She says, looking at Elton over her shoulder.

Elton gives her a reluctant thumbs up, she has a feeling he won't listen, but that just means that she's going to need to hurry. Caroline tries not to show the pain shes in so Elton doesn't worry, but she can't help but limp. The pain is worse then it was before when the wound was bleeding, but she knows it's necessary to avoid infection and blood loss.

She looks over her shoulder, and once she's confident that Elton can no longer see her, she begins to shuffle down the mountain to the best of her ability. The moment she sees a tree struggling to survive she latches on and tries her best to rip of a branch. It takes her while, but the effort was worth the reward; she now has something to lean on and use as a crutch.

Caroline makes good time, but she doesn't think it she'll make it back in time. Caroline kneels down by the running water, careful not to flex her right foot, she fills the bottle. She notices movement out of the corner of her eye and looks up, there is someone across the lake, it appears to be a girl. She doesn't know who it is, and she's not going to stick around to see if she's friendly. She hightails it out of there, pushing past the pain and leaving the branch behind.

Caroline doesn't check to see if anyone is in pursuit until she is about 10 minutes away from the cave. Caroline slows her pace until she's stopped and looks around, she doesn't see anyone in pursuit nor does she hear anyone. It's been three hours since she left and she hopes Elton and Elena are gone, it's not safe to spend to much time in one place. Caroline takes the last 10 minutes at a leisurely pace, trying to avoid hurting her foot any more, so it's about 20 minutes before she stops in front of the cave. Much to her visible disappointment, and inner relief, she finds Elton and Elena in the cave; all packed and ready to go. They look relieved when they see Caroline's worn face.

"I thought I told you to go, it's not safe to stick around in one place for too long." Caroline says.

Elton and Elena share a glance, when Elena nods slightly Elton turns back to Caroline, "We decided to wait for you longer. We know that we will have to split up at the end, but," Elton pauses to gather his thoughts, "we can help each other until then."

Caroline tries to fight her smile, but she can't. She is so happy to not be alone, even if she deserves to die for the crimes she has committed thus far.

"Okay. We should head back down and travel near the river that flows from the lake and waterfall, for food and water. But we should stay out of sight to avoid other tributes, I saw one today near the lake when I was getting water." Caroline says.

They all nod in agreement and make there way to their destination.

The sand that runs along the river is more like small rocks, and there are more trees for cover, but what shields the group from sight is the rock outcroppings. They stop when dusk takes over, and choose not to start a fire. Elton and Elena sit close to each other for warmth and comfort, while Caroline tries to make a net out of some bark Elton cut from a few trees and the left over MRE packages.

Caroline's blue eyes look more like ice then the sky in the fading light, and her teeth are biting her bottom lip as she makes the net. This was more of Stefan's specialty, he could sit for hours and repair nets or make new ones. While Caroline, being the busybody she is, couldn't sit still and found net making more of chore then a stress reliever like Stefan.

Elena pats the ground next to her, Caroline looks up to decipher Elena's silent message, "No I can't, I need to get this done so we can have food before we run out of MREs."

"Take a break." Elena croaks.

Elton nods, "Yeah, you haven't slept since," Elton pauses and corrects his statement, "we found you yesterday morning." The thought of strangling Elena causes Caroline to glance at Elena's neck and shiver.

Caroline wishes that Elena killed her instead of trying to wake her, at least then Stefan wouldn't have the burden of her and Elena wouldn't be hurt. The small selfish part of Caroline reminds her that she wouldn't have to carry the guilt of hurting Elena either.

Caroline ignores the thoughts and moves next to Elena, tiredness settles in her bones as she feels Elena's warmth. Soon darkness follows and Caroline rests her head on Elena's shoulder and falls asleep to nightmares.

Day 6

Caroline wakes up panting and sits up immediately, her elbow protests but she doesn't care, the thing that woke her was Stefan's death. In her nightmare she had her fingers squeezing the life out of Stefan, and she watches as his green eyes begged her to stop.

Elena wakes when Caroline moves, Elton is snuggled up to Elena's other side peacefully asleep. "Shh, go back to sleep. I'm just going to finish the net." Caroline whispers.

Elena nods slightly before resting her head on Elton's and falling asleep. Caroline moves away from them to the net, her fingers shake as she tries to thread the net. Caroline pauses and closes her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart and steady her shaking fingers. It does no good, and Caroline just pushes through the fear and makes a sloppy net with scared fingers.

She finishes the net shortly before Elena and Elton wake; it's not her best work by a long shot but it will work. Elton starts to stir and soon stretches, his right arm bumping Elena and waking her. "Sorry." He mumbles.

Caroline smiles, "I'm glad you two are awake, I'm going to go try the net and I need a look out."

Elton grumbles, "Five more minutes."

Elena chuckles affectionately, though it sounds more like rocks grinding, and ruffles his hair. Caroline winces at the sound, and regret floods her, but her heart is warmed at the sight. She remembers that Elena has a younger brother, and thinks this is what she must be like around him.

Caroline grabs her second to last MRE and splits it between them, then they head off to the river. Caroline makes sure Elena and Elton are out of sight before she makes her way to the river. She doesn't glance back, not wanting to alert anyone who may be watching that she's not alone. Caroline rolls up her pants so they leave the knee down bare, and leaves her boots on because the terrain underwater is rocky.

Caroline casts the net to the best of her ability with her left arm; her muscles relax at the memory of doing this for hours with her father. She preferred spear fishing to this, but when her father left this was something they shared and she cherished this close to her heart. Caroline pulls her self from her memories and focuses on the task at time. Soon Caroline finds her rhythm and has caught a few fish, they are currently hanging from her belt. The sky is cloudy, but Caroline can tell the sun is in mid sky and her stomach confirms it's lunch time. Caroline decides to cast the net once more, just encase, and she pulls it back in; it's hard because the current is roaring, but Caroline's muscles are harden from years of doing this. Caroline finds her best catch of the day, three fish, she pulls the two smaller ones out and lets them swim away, but the bigger one she keeps. Caroline wades' to shore, careful to not slip or drop her catch. Once she's on shore Caroline uses her eyes to scan for danger as she takes her shoes and sock off to dry; she doesn't move her head to not alert anyone. She doesn't find Elena and Elton, which is good because it means they can't be seen by anyone across the river. Caroline lays the fish out and guts them with the sharpest rock she could find; once the meat is separated Caroline lays the pieces on a flat rock and she starts a small fire with the meet in the middle. Caroline sits back with her feet toward the fire to dry, her boots and socks rest on a rock near the fire. Caroline unrolls her pants to dry and lays back; knowing Elena and Elton are watching for danger.

The fishing reminds her of home, and her heart aches for a place that she can't go back to. She closes her eyes and pictures Damon and Stefan playing in the water like when they were kids, she can almost smell the salt water.

Once the meet is cooked and cool Caroline stores it in the last empty MRE pouch, she stomps out the fire and makes her way 20 yards to the left of where she left Elena and Elton, just encase someone is watching her. A minute after she arrives Elton and Elena show up.

Caroline lays out half of the meat, keeping the other half just encase. They split the last MRE with the fish.

"We better get going." Caroline says.

Elton looks confused, "But we didn't see anyone for the whole time you were out there."

Caroline nods, "Yeah, but they could have been hiding like you guys, and I don't want to get into a fight today."

Elton nods, he understands but still wants a break, Caroline doesn't have the heart to tell him they will never have a break.

They spend the rest of the afternoon traveling down the river, once the sun begins to set Elena picks a spot they can settle down for the night.

Caroline waves the empty water bottle, "I'm going to go get water, I'll be right back."

Elena gives her a thumbs up and Elton says, "Be safe."

Caroline smiles at them, happy she is not alone, after all misery loves company. Caroline makes her way down to the river, taking the long way so hopefully no one can find there way back to Elena and Elton if they run into Caroline.

Caroline kneels next to the river, careful not to flex her right foot, and watches for danger. She hopes the filter is still working and turns away from scanning for danger to put the cap on. Caroline stands, and looks across the shore once more, but instead of being empty she sees a figure.

The tribute is male, and Caroline's heart stops. He has sandy hair and is built like a swimmer with broad shoulders that aren't filled in yet.

"Stefan?" Caroline whispers.

 **A/N I hope you guys like this, if you do please review! If you hate it please leave a review an let me know if there's anyway I can improve. If you accidentally stumbled upon this, please leave a review!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring, but the next one will have some more action.**

 **Also when we get back to District 4, should there be Bonnie/Damon or Bonnie/Kai?**

 **I'm not sure if the cauterization of Caroline's wound is realistic, so let me know if I can improve it in anyway.  
**

 **I edited this in a rush, I wanted to post it as soon as possible, please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Special thanks to Loveklaroline for all of your lovely reviews! Stefan is safe as of now! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, if it becomes boring or repetitive please let me know. Until next time! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Day 7

Caroline squeezes her bottle, knuckles white, as she stares at the form across the lake. She knows Stefan recognizes her, they've spent a lifetime together. The lake isn't huge, maybe 100 yards at it's widest part, but it's deep and filled with unknown creatures. Caroline shutters to think what the Capitol has distorted and manipulated to put in there to kill kids. Caroline waves her hand, not really thinking about eyes in the sky, and Stefan waves back. Caroline relaxes, Stefan will find away to get to her, she can't go to him with Elena and Elton waiting for her to come back.

Stefan motions to the direction of the river, Caroline gives him an exaggerated thumbs up hoping he can see it. Both of them start running to the river, Caroline pulls ahead she's always been a faster runner and swimmer than Stefan, it's probably because she's lighter then him.

Caroline keeps looking over her shoulder at Stefan, slowing down every now and then, she can't believe they found each other again. She knows it's selfish but she wants him there when she dies, he will lie and say everything's 'okay' to her and make her feel better even though they both know he's lying. Stefan just has a way about him that makes people feel better. Caroline also wants Stefan to know that she wants him to live, to live for her and everyone that is going to die in the arena. If she can get that through Stefan's head, then maybe he won't spiral down and do things he will end up regretting.

It's past the time Caroline said she would be back, and she's sure Elton and Elena are on edge, but she won't give up Stefan for them. He's all she has left.

It takes them awhile, especially in the dark, but the eventually find a place that isn't to wide and the water is flowing slowly. Caroline signals Stefan to come over, after all she can't leave the people she promised to help, Stefan nods and takes his shoes off. Caroline holds her breath as Stefan makes the trek across the river, he's being extra careful with only the moonlight to guide him. Logically Caroline knows it only takes him a few minutes, but it feels like forever. Stefan is soaked from the waist down, his shirt has some water from the way the river hit him, and his shoes are dangling from his neck.

Stefan places his shoes away from the shore and opens his arms, Caroline is there in an instant holding him close to her. The water bottle has slipped from her hands in her haste, but she doesn't care. Caroline can feel the water from Stefan soak into her, and she knows she will be cold later but in this moment she is just enjoying Stefan's arms around her. They are both holding each other like the other can vanish at any moment, neither want to pull away but they must.

Stefan sits down and puts his socks and shoes on, as he does that Caroline says, "I have to get back to Elena and Elton."

Stefan stiffens on Elena's name, and Caroline knows that he wants to see her but it's better of they stay apart until Elena dies, or Stefan will die for her. Caroline sighs, it's not her place to keep them away and she is a sucker for a good romance. "Come on, they are probably worried and about ready to look for me."

Stefan nods and finishes lacing up his boots. They walk in relative silence, but Stefan keeps glancing at Caroline, she can see the worry reflect in hid green eyes. Caroline tilts her head and takes in his profile, "What is it?"

Stefan's eyes look up and they show her that he knows, "What happened?" He asks.

Caroline feels like crying, he knows she killed someone, "When I fell I injured my elbow, I think it's sprained." Caroline gestures to the arm that's cradled to her chest.

"We should wrap that." Stefan adds absentmindedly.

Caroline shakes her head, "We have nothing to wrap it with, and we need out clothes."

Then Caroline continues with her story, "I came across Thorn-" she couldn't continue, she can feel panic taking over.

Stefan reaches out and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I understand."

Caroline can see Stefan's empathy reflect back at her, she knows he's killed she watched him do it. Caroline is about to continue her story when someone makes their presence known.

"Caroline!" Elton runs to her but then stops when he sees who's with her. Elena must not have been paying attention, because she runs into Elton and they tumble to the ground. Elena groans and sits up, she makes eye contact with Caroline briefly but soon her gaze lands on Stefan.

There is a pause, and Caroline can feel the tension in the air. She turns to Stefan and watches the tension leave his body as he relaxes into peace. Elena scrambles up and sprints to Stefan, she throws her arms around him and he catches her, holding her by the waist. Elena has her head in between Stefan's neck and shoulder, with her arms wrapped around his neck and feet dangling in the air. Stefan has his nose pressed into Elena's neck and her hair covers his face, he has one arm wrapped around her waist holding her to him, and one arm in between her shoulders. They embrace for what seems like years, not ready to let their other half go, but soon they do. Stefan places Elena on the ground, gently as if he's afraid she's going to break. His hands move up to her cheeks and he cups them. Elena holds Stefan's forearms as his thumbs run over her cheek bones. They meet in the middle and share a chaste kiss, it's so tender and loving Caroline turns her back to them to give them privacy.

Caroline finds Elton blushing to his roots, still on the ground. Caroline giggles at how adorable he is, she leans over and helps him up. She never had younger siblings, or biological older ones, but she feels like Elton would be what she would have wanted if her parents decided to have another before divorcing. Caroline's smile falls, Elton will never get to experience love like that; he won't have the chance to. He is to young to be going through this, they all are. Caroline's thoughts are interrupted when she hears a strangled scream come from Stefan. She swivels on her heel and finds Stefan looking at the bruises on Elena's neck, he is gently rubbing a finger over it so softly that he barely touches the skin. Elena makes eye contact with Caroline, Caroline realizes that Elena has no intention of telling him how it happened.

Stefan may hate Caroline for the rest of his life, but he deserves to know what happened. Caroline swallows down her fear of rejection, something Stefan has never given her, and says, "I'm so sorry."

Stefan's body tenses with rage and confusion, Caroline is afraid to look into his eyes but she has to. What she finds makes her want to die, Stefan is looking at her like he doesn't recognize who she is. His is infuriated, his eyes show that he looks lost, scared, angry, hurt, distraught, and something Caroline never thought her would see from him, hate.

Elena opens her mouth, "We sneaked up on her, she just reacted. She didn't mean to hurt me, it was an accident." It is in that instant that Caroline realizes how truly selfless and forgiving Elena is, how perfect she is for Stefan.

Elena's voice doesn't comfort Stefan, it seems to anger him more.

Caroline feels the tears tear down her face and fall from her chin, "Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry, I never meant any of this to happen. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me." Caroline shrinks into herself and falls to her knees, not noticing the flare of pain her injures cause. Caroline is begging the one person in her life who has never turned her back on her, "I'm am so so sorry, I never wanted to hurt anyone." Caroline is begging for Stefan's forgiveness, she's boarding hysteria. Caroline feels like she can't breath, she is gasping for air as her lungs struggle to expand. Tears make her face sticky, but the keep coming, and snot is slowly making her presence known, she knows she must look like a hideous, but all she cares about is her best friend's forgiveness. "Please don't hate me." Caroline says in a small voice, she is broken.

Caroline feels arms wrap around her, slowly piecing her back together. She clears her eyes in disbelief, Elena and Elton are gone and Stefan is hugging her. "I could never hate you. I hate what happened, but I could never hate you. I love you Caroline, you are family. This isn't who you are, you are kind and caring. So bright it hurts to look at you sometimes." Stefan squeezes her, "You hate yourself more than anyone else can ever hate you, and I don't know why. You never need to ask for my forgiveness, you will always have it."

Caroline sniffles, "You looked so-"

Stefan cuts her off, "I was worried about Elena, and then after I found out I didn't know what to think. I knew this must be destroying you, and I hate the Capitol for that."

Caroline stiffens, Alaric and Finnick gave them strict directions to never speak bad of the Capitol it's like signing your own death warrant. The Capitol wants victors that believe in the games, or at least act like the do. Caroline hugs him back and whispers in his ear, "Don't say things like that."

They get up and make their way to where Elton and Elena ran off to, Caroline grabs the water bottle on the way by, after all their fights not over.

Day 8

Caroline wakes up to something landing on her chest, she tenses thinking it's someone trying to kill her, she finds a silver canister resting on her chest with a mini parachute laying across her stomach. Caroline gently lifts it up, recognizing it as a gift from past games. She slowly opens it and finds a crisp white paper with elegant cursive, it reads

 _Think_ _with your head not heart, Sunshine_

 _-F_

Caroline's elbow screams at the thought of relief, but she knows Elena could use it more. Caroline tucks the note in her pocket and closes the canister, not wanting to lose any of the precious contents. Caroline shakes her head, she should have known Finnick would have woken her up, it's his way of saying _Wake up and get to work_.

Caroline tries to take the parachute off, hoping she can use it as a temporary wrap, the moment she applies a little tension the fabric breaks. Caroline huffs in annoyance and blows a stray strand of hair out of her face. 'Of course the Capitol couldn't offer any more help then needed' Caroline bitterly thinks.

Caroline looks over at the people peacefully asleep; Stefan has an arm wrapped protectively around Elena who is using his chest as a pillow, and Elton is curled up next to Caroline, stealing whatever heat she has to offer. Caroline thinks about what happened yesterday, Stefan reunited with them before the sun rose and Caroline broke down. The rest of the day was spent fishing and moving until they found a place to camp. Stefan advised them to stay higher up then the shore, because he found signs of flooding, Caroline cursed for her negligence but is thankful that Stefan caught it.

Caroline is surprised that Elton hasn't woken from her movement, but the kid must be tired from yesterday. Caroline grabs her backpack and quickly but gently puts it where she was in hopes that Elton won't wake; he shifts slightly and Caroline sighs in relief.

She tiptoes from the campsite and sits with her back to a rock that hides her from prying eyes, she looks a the Canister knowing it was sent to her while everyone else was asleep to give her the option of selfishly keeping it for herself. Caroline longs for the pain to go away, and the selfish insecure part of her brain is telling her to keep it all for herself, but her logical caring part of her brain is reminding her that she has to die in order for Stefan to get out, so what's the point of a few days of relief when she will have an eternity of it.

Caroline's fingers skim the rim, she is tempted to open it and rub some of it on her elbow, the sprain has gotten worse since she is forced to use it and now it has very limited mobility. Caroline sighs, the pain is worth Elena losing her ugly bruises and gaining her voice, it will give Stefan comfort in his last days before he loses them.

Caroline closes her eyes, she needs all the strength she can muster to let this gift go. Caroline stands and walks back to the camp, she positions the canister and parachute on the edge of the rock, making it look like the rock ripped the parachute. She hopes it looks like it just landed there, she doesn't want anyone to know it was meant for her. Caroline settles back down next to Elton and then 'accidentally' bumps him knowing he will wake everyone else.

Elton groans loudly and mumbles, "What?"

Caroline rolls over, "Sorry."

She hears Stefan and Elena stir and soon they are all awake. Elton yawns before pointing toward the canister, "What's that?" he asks.

Stefan immediately jumps to his feet and checks it out, "Its a gift from one of the sponsors, but there's no note so I don't know who it belongs to."

Elton is crouching down and bouncing on his heels, "Well what is it?" Caroline chuckles at his excitement, he reminds her of a young her waiting eagerly for her present.

Stefan opens it up and reads the label, "It's for accelerated healing and pain relief."

Caroline watches as Stefan and Elena may eye contact, both thinking the exact same thing. "Maybe we can split it?" Elton says, knowing they all have injuries that need tending to.

Caroline shakes her head, "Here let me see." Caroline holds out her good hand and Stefan places the canister in it. Caroline opens it and says, "I know this stuff, it works like magic, but this is only enough for one person."

"Elena has the worst injury, so I vote for her to get it." Elton says.

"I second that." Caroline adds.

Stefan looks at Caroline and she briefly nods. Elena opens her mouth to protest, ever the martyr, but Stefan speaks first, "I think it's a good idea."

Everyone looks at Elena, she looks grateful and irritated, an interesting combination Caroline thinks. "You've been outvoted." Elton teases.

"Here." Stefan says, handing the jar to Caroline.

Caroline is confused, "What?"

Stefan shrugs, "You have been fixing me up since we were little, you are probably best suited for the job." Stefan explains. Caroline wants to argue, but Stefan gives her an easy smile and she sighs in defeat.

Caroline grumbles as she washes her hands with some water, knowing Stefan will get some later. Caroline sits next to Elena, "This is going to hurt." Caroline warns.

Elena nods and braces herself as Caroline slathers some of it on her neck. Caroline rubs it in as gently as she can, aware of the pain Elena must be in. It takes Caroline a few minutes, but soon it's all on and Caroline can see the bruises fade. Elena opens her mouth to talk but Caroline stops her, "Wait for it to heal."

Once the bruises are gone Caroline uses the last of the water to wipe Elena's neck off. Caroline is surprised when she finds tan skin, it works like magic. Once it's all gone Caroline smiles sweetly at Elena, "Try speaking."

"I don't know what to say." Elena says. Her voice is back to normal and Elena has a few tear prick in her eyes.

Elton cheers and Stefan lifts Elena and spins her around. Caroline chuckles from her spot, happy for everyone. After the celebration is over Elton says, "We should probably get more water."

They all pack quickly and make the trek to the water; the atmosphere of the group is light and everyone is laughing almost like they are a group of friends hanging out instead of children fighting for their life. They sober up when they get to the river, and all four of them quickly head to the shore.

The bottle is full and they are about to make it back to the cover of the rocks when a crude spear flies out of nowhere and goes straight through Elton's bicep. It's in that moment that Caroline realizes Stefan doesn't have his spear, but the thought quickly vanishes as Caroline runs to Elton who is staggering as he tries to stop the flow of blood. Elena is standing paralyzed from shock, Caroline slides to a stop next to Elton and motions for Elena to help. They both apply pressure, Caroline only look away to see Stefan picking up the crude spear and throwing it across the river. His aim is true and hits his target, the cannon that follows confirms the death.

Caroline didn't have time to identify who it was, to busy trying to save Elton. "Apply pressure here." Caroline instructs Elena nods and does what she's told. Caroline moves away and makes a quick fire, it takes her shaking blood covered hands a few tries but soon she has it working, "Stefan the bottle!" Caroline yells.

Stefan throws it to her and Caroline cleans Elton's wound before putting the bottle in the fire and using it to sear his wound shut. Elton screams in pain as Caroline burns both the entry and exit holes shut. She the pours cool water over it to help the burns before wrapping it with a piece of her shirt to keep it clean.

"We better go." Stefan says, knowing the scream will attract anyone who's out for blood. They all nod and quickly head for cover.

A few hours later they settle down at their temporary camp, and Caroline offers to take first watch knowing Stefan will wake up if she doesn't wake him. Caroline looks to the sky that night, to see who died.

Stefan killed Wade.

Day 9

Stefan alerts Caroline to his presence with a soft touch on her arm, "Try and get some sleep." His voice is barely above a breath, but Caroline hears him.

She nods and hugs him, "Don't disappear."

Stefan wraps his arms around her, "I won't."

Caroline slowly pulls away, not wanting to lose him again. "I love you." She says.

The insecure part of her needs to hear him say it to know that he doesn't hate her for all her sins. Stefan smiles widely at her, "I love you too."

Caroline's smile is a little lighter as she turns to check on Elton. His wound seems to be healing finely, but his arm won't be up to par for awhile. Caroline's smile falls, Elton's arm won't heal before he dies. Caroline sighs, she can't save Elton and Stefan; that though fills her dreams that night.

Caroline wakes up without a nightmares help for the first time in what feels like forever. Her heart is heavy with all that it will lose in order for Stefan to go home. Elena and Elton may have only been in her life for a short time, but she has come to care for them and their well being.

Caroline sighs and walks up to Stefan who is drifting between sleep and awake. Caroline settles next to him and bumps their shoulders. "We have to wake Elena and Elton soon."

Stefan glances at their peaceful figures, "I know." Stefan's eyes linger on Elena.

"I'm glad you found her." Caroline says.

Stefan looks surprised, "What?" he asks.

Caroline smiles and moves a stray hair from her face, "I'm glad you found love like this, I wish this was a different life so you could experience it for a lifetime. But I'm happy you found it, however fleeting it is."

Stefan is speechless, stunned by her admission. Caroline laughs, "You think after all these years you would be use to me."

He grins, "Caroline Forbes, you are an enigma."

Caroline sticks her tongue out, pretending to be offended. They laugh, it reminds Caroline of when they were young and worry free. She is going to miss this but instead of doweling on that, Caroline enjoys the moment; there may not be many left.

"Come on, lets wake everyone else." Stefan says. Caroline nods as the stand to stretch.

Caroline wakes Elton to check his wounds, while Stefan gets Elena. Elton blinks a few times and says, "Five more minutes."

"I'm just going to check your wounds, you can try to fall asleep." Caroline says as she unwraps the piece of clothe that protects Elton's arm.

Elton winces as the last piece leaves his skin, "I'm awake." he grumbles.

Caroline gently takes his arm in her hands, the fire did wonders, it will leave him with a nasty scar but all signs of infection are gone. "This looks good, but I'm going to wash it and wrap it just encase." Elton complains verbally but tires his best to sit still as Caroline tends to his arm.

The four of them finish the last of the fish before packing up and covering any trace of them ever being there. They decided to walk up stream to avoid the walls of the arena, and Stefan improves Caroline's net along the way. Caroline wants to be offended, but she knows he's better at it then her.

They find a suitable place to catch fish, the water isn't as treacherous as it has been. The groups made unanimous decision that Caroline and Stefan will fish since they are better at it, and Elton and Elena will try to find something else to eat because they can't just live off of fish.

Stefan picks up most of the slack, since Caroline's right elbow is essentially useless. "We are going to need a plan to-well you know." Stefan says.

Caroline doesn't know what to think about that, they've killed but have a hard time talking about killing more. "I know." Caroline answers.

Caroline gulps, "I also know only one of us can make it out of here." Caroline hates herself for saying this, knowing what it will do to Stefan, but they need to talk about it.

Stefan works quietly for a few minutes, Caroline's starting to think he didn't hear her, but then he says, "We can't leave them."

"You can't kill them." Caroline counters. She knows if it was to come down to it Stefan would let Elena kill him if it meant she got out of here, he loves her more than life.

Stefan sighs, he knows it's the truth, "I know, but some small part of me still hopes we will." Stefan sounds young, hopeful, and yet so broken.

Caroline's heart warms, she has had the same hope, "We can't all make it out of here. There is only one victor, and we need to prepare ourselves for that." She hates to crush his dreams.

Stefan looks up from the net, his green eyes shine with love, Caroline knows that he thinks of Elena and Elton as family. Stefan Salvatore is loyal to a fault, which means they will be staying until the bitter end. "What if we are all that's left?" Caroline asks, she knows it's highly unlikely but possible.

Stefan opens his mouth to speak, but the sound of a cannon steals his words. Stefan's green eye are filled with panic as he stares at Caroline, he then takes off for the shore, the net blowing in his wake and their catch gone. Caroline takes after him, at a more measured pace in fear of injury, she too is afraid for their friends well being.

Stefan is sprinting recklessly up the sloping mountain by the time Caroline reaches the shore, she hopes he doesn't slip and fall to his death. Caroline takes after him, hoping with every fiber of her being that they are okay.

Caroline see's Elena before Stefan, she is also running to check on them, her long dark brown hair flowing behind her. Caroline lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Elena is safe and running toward Stefan. If Elena is here it means Elton is safe, Caroline knows Elena won't leave him. Caroline slows down and watches as Stefan speeds up as he sees Elena and they embrace once they meet in the middle. Stefan has Elena crushed to his chest holding her close, and breathing her in. Caroline arrives a moment later and finds Elton jogging down the mountain, Caroline smiles and goes to him.

Elton relaxes into Caroline's hug once they meet up, "We thought you-" Elton couldn't finish his sentence. Caroline understands, she offers him a comforting smile, "We're okay." she soothes.

Rendwick Williford's face appears in the sky that night.

 **A/N Sorry for the boring chapter and late update. I haven't had much time to write lately, and sadly can't promise when I'll get the next chapter up.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

Loveklaroline- thank you for your reviews, they always make my day :) I will make Bonnie/Kai, but we won't get to see any of it until we get back to District 4. And Damon's reaction will definitely be explored once the winner is comes home. Thank you for reading my other stories, it really means a lot :D Don't worry, this story won't be abandoned, I love it too much! And feel free to ask questions anytime, I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Once again I really appreciate the time you put into your reviews, it means the world to me :) Until next time (which is hopefully soon)!

littlemsstrawberry- thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you like this chapter as well!


	9. Chapter 9

Day 10

The four of them sit around the embers of a previous fire. Their food has long run out and their is a downpour outside of their little cave. "We need food." Stefan states what's on everyone's mind.

Elton voices his concern, "But the river is to dangerous to fish in today."

Stefan nods, and Caroline knows what he's about to do before he even says it, Elena seems to come to the same realization because her eyes widen and their laced fingers become white with the force of Elena's grip. "I'm going to go out and hunt for food, there's got to be more to eat than fish."

Elena shakes her head, "No. It's dangerous out there, you can't go out alone."

"He won't, I will go." Caroline volunteers.

All eyes turn on her, "Elton can't, his arm isn't healed. And I'm afraid Stefan would be focus more on you than food." Caroline explains, the last part is addressed to Elena.

Stefan sighs, "That's not fair, I'd be worried about you too."

"I know. But you and I have hunted together back in four, we know each others style." Caroline counters.

Stefan nods, "Your right."

"When am I not?" Caroline teases.

Elton's eyes are curious, "What did you guys hunt?"

Stefan turns to him, "We would spear fish."

"Cool!" Elton exclaims.

Elena is the only one who doesn't seem to be happy about this arrangement, Stefan notices and whispers something into her ear. Elena nods, she relaxes fractionally and lets Stefan go.

Caroline and Stefan carve make shift spears with rocks to the best of their ability, it takes half the day but soon they are ready to go. The rain has seem to worsen if anything, but they don't really have a choice; it's either face the elements or starve.

Stefan and Caroline leave after quick goodbyes. Stefan takes the lead, and Caroline follows. Their journey is filled with the sound of rain slamming into the ground. They only travel about an hour away from the cave they were staying in, and haven't found anything.

All of the sudden their quiet journey is filled with noise. A tribute jumps off a rock that is well above their heads and lands on Stefan. Caroline can't make anything out other then two bodies rolling on the ground fighting for life. Stefan ends up underneath the tribute, who Caroline identifies as Stitch, Caroline watches as Stitch moves in for the kill with a pointed rock. Caroline reacts, no time for thinking when her friend's life is on the line. Caroline drops her spear and tackles Stitch.

They roll on the ground in a mess of fighting. Caroline gets the upper hand thanks to Finnick, Alaric, and the careers, not to mention her more nutritious life at 4. Caroline quickly snaps Stitch's neck as he scrapes at her arms. Caroline scrambles away from the broken body as Stefan lies on the ground panting. He is staring at Caroline with wide open forest eyes, blood trickles down from the cut on his forehead he sustained while fighting.

Caroline kills Stitch before he can kill Stefan.

The adrenaline slowly leaves Caroline's body as she takes in what she just did. Her elbow is starting to ache without it, and Caroline just wants to cut it off if it means the pain will stop. Caroline crawls back to Stitch, her right arm is pressed firmly to her chest, and she falls to her knees. Tears slowly leak out of her eyes and fat teardrops trial down her face until they fall among the raindrops. In her panic she must not have heard the cannon, but Stitch is dead. Caroline rearranges his head and closed his eyes, if it weren't for the scrapes he sustained from the games or the bruises around his neck he would look peacefully asleep. Caroline leans over and her blonde hair falls on his cold face, she places a feather light kiss on his forehead and whispers, "May you rest in peace."

Caroline feels Stefan's comforting hand on her back, he doesn't say anything just is there for her. Caroline pulls herself together after a few minutes, and says, "We better go find food."

"Are you sure? We can wait until tomorrow, we won't starve yet." Stefan says.

"No, the sooner we get food the better." Caroline says.

Stefan nods and they leave the site of the dead tribute. Eventually they stumble across a small group of mountain goats, they are all huddled together to avoid the rain as best as possible. Caroline looks at them, it appears that they haven't been mutated by the Capitol.

"Try not to hit a baby." Caroline whispers.

Stefan looks at her out of the corner of his eyes, Caroline can practically hear the remark, but Stefan shakes his head instead and lifts his spear. He hits a goat, but it doesn't die. The others scatter and take off in different directions. The goat Stefan hits tries to limp off, but it's slow pace doesn't let it get far. Stefan grabs Caroline's spear out of her hand and runs to the poor animal. Caroline is frozen in place, the creature is in pain with a strong will to live. But there's nothing she can do, it already sustained an injury, one that would mean death in this environment. Stefan ends the goat's life as fast as soon as he reaches it; to help it avoid as much pain as possible.

The two are on there way back, taking a different path even though Stitches body will be long gone. It's nightfall by the time they arrive and find an anxious Elena and a hungry Elton. Both Caroline and Stefan are soaked to the bone and they find comfort next to the fire as Elena and Elton cook the food.

That night Caroline can't bare to look at the sky and find Stitch's face in it. Both her and Stefan have and silent understanding to not speak about it nor tell the others.

Day 11

"We've been here long enough, we should leave before someone finds us." Stefan says.

The others agree, and quickly pack up. As they leave Caroline looks over their old campsite, she wants a place to call 'home' for the rest of her time alive, but sadly it is to dangerous and they must move constantly. The four tributes walk toward the river to see the damage the downpour caused.

Stefan kneels at the shoreline holding a spear in his right hand, Elena stands to his left with her right hand resting on his shoulder and her left arm around Elton's shoulder. Caroline stands to Stefan's right looking at the river in front of them. It has grown wider and is flowing faster. Caroline can't see the rocks below, but she's sure there are many waiting to cut anyone who dares to cross the river.

"We can't cross, nor fish. The water is deadly, and I'm afraid it won't get any better." Stefan announces as he stands.

Elena rubs Stefan's shoulders, "We should head back to the cornucopia and see if there are any supplies left."

Stefan nods, Caroline can see he doesn't think it will pan out, but what choice do they have?

"Let's go." Elton says.

As they make their way to the cornucopia when a scream pierces through the air. Caroline's heart drops, it's Davina. Caroline takes off running, the other three are confused but follow her.

"Slow down." Stefan yells, but Caroline pays him no mind to focused on getting to Davina. Caroline break's out into a sprint once her feet hit the flat plain of the cornucopia. She sees someone running away, to far for her to make anything out.

Davina is laying underneath the cornucopia in a puddle. A Caroline gets closer she realizes the puddle is Davina's blood, it is flowing freely from a deep cut in between two of Davina's ribs on her right side. Caroline falls to Davina's side, feeling blood soak into her pants.

Davina's eyes focus on Caroline and she smiles, Caroline smiles back, hoping it doesn't show fear, and brushes Davina's long brown hair from her face. "It's going to be okay." Caroline says, lying through her teeth.

Davina can't talk back, her right lung is currently filling with her blood and drowning her. Caroline sees Davina try to speak, "Shh, it's okay." Caroline soothes.

Caroline knows it's futile but she tires her best to save Davina, desperate to keep another friend alive. Caroline can feel Stefan, Elena, and Elton standing near enough to help if needed but far enough to give them a semblance of privacy.

Davina is breathing heavy, her eyes are begging Caroline to understand, Caroline leans forward and takes in Davina's scared eyes. "I'll tell him, I won't let him blame himself." Caroline whispers softly to Davina. Davina calms down and peace washes over her. Davina's eyes flutter shut and her breathing becomes shallow.

The air becomes still with the dying girls last moments, but that is soon ruined when Crosby appears in the distance. He takes in the scene in front of him and starts sprinting toward them, the animal he was carrying falls from his shoulders. They don't have time to react as Crosby's sword slices through Elton's neck, killing him instantly. A cannon makes it's presence heard as Elena cries out and reaches for Elton instead of running for her life. Crosby uses the hilt of his sword and hits Elena in the head, she falls to the ground unconscious. Stefan's eyes widen and he lets out an noise mixed between pain and horror as he pushes past Crosby to grab Elena's crumpled body. Stefan doesn't look back as he takes off toward the mountain.

Instead of following him, Crosby falls next to Caroline and starts explaining himself, "I looked for her after Klaus died. We have been helping each other ever since. I left this morning to go get food, I should have brought her with me." Crosby sounds like all of his emotion left. He is no longer the confident flirt Caroline knew, he is just an empty shell.

"I want to help her." He says.

Caroline takes in his distant eyes, he is talking to her but watching Davina fade.

A cannon marks the end of a life. _It has to be someone else_ Caroline thinks, still trying to save Davina.

"It's too late." Caroline hears herself whisper, yet she doesn't believe them as her hands are still trying to help.

Crosby turns to Caroline and grips her biceps, his large hands engulf them but he seems so small in the moment, "Please stay. I will help you."

Caroline is taken aback, she has her hands pressing on an already dead body that she's so desperate to save. "Why?" Caroline whispers. She sees how alone he is in his eyes.

"Don't you see? You are so," he pauses unable to find the right word, "bright. So pure, it was why Klaus was attracted to you. You aren't meant for this life, you are full of light, it's blinding."

Caroline thinks he must be wrong, she's killed, and here she is covered in the blood of his dead district partner and he is telling her she is pure. "I can't."

Crosby nods, "Then go, before I have to darken the world." he says.

Caroline is stunned, but Crosby lifts Davina's body effortlessly and carries her away. To where, Caroline will never know. Caroline slowly stands, shaking slightly from the loss of a friend. Caroline looks at the haunting campsite in front of her, the last place Davina ever saw.

Caroline takes a few shaky steps until she reaches Elton's body. She falls next to him and take in his unseeing brown eyes, brown eyes that will never get the chance to shine with love for a partner. Brown eyes that will never see another sunrise, or sunset. Brown eyes that will never light up with happiness, or shine with tears. Brown eyes that will never see the wonders Earth has to offer. Caroline sits next to him and places his head in her lap. Caroline zips his jacket up to his chin to cover his slash, she then strokes his cheek gently before closing his eyes.

She cradles his head and runs her fingers through his thick black hair, "Let the ocean flow through your veins and wash away your pains, let it carry you to peace." She kisses his forehead gently. Caroline holds him long after his body grows cold and even longer, not ready to let go of the boy she came to love like a brother.

Caroline gently returns Elton to the ground, and runs her fingers through his hair one last time. She stands on shaky legs and looks to where she last saw Stefan. Caroline starts walking away, her speed picks up until she is sprinting as fast as she can, not caring about anything but leaving what just happened. The rocks and trees blur as Caroline runs, she is stopped by source she did not see. Caroline quite literally ran into Stefan, and they tumble to the ground. Stefan lands on top of Caroline, but she doesn't realize in her panic to free herself. She gets in a few good punches until Stefan restrains her.

"Shh." he whispers, "Let it go."

Caroline relaxes as Stefan's voice washes over her, she begins to cry softly. She is covered in the blood of a friend, lost another, and feels like she should have died so they could live. Stefan doesn't whisper false hopes into her ear, nor make promises he can't keep, he just holds Caroline as she falls apart.

After what feels like hours Caroline is out of tears, but still desperately clinging to Stefan. Caroline sniffles and looks up at Stefan, "Where's Elena?"

Stefan looks past Caroline to the sleeping body of Elena Gilbert. Caroline slowly untangles herself from Stefan and kneels next to Elena. If it weren't for the bump on the base of her neck, she would look peacefully asleep. Caroline knows it in her bones that Elena Gilbert will not wake, and her condition will only worsen.

Stefan sits on the other side of Elena and pulls her into his lap, he slowly brushes a few stray strands of hair from her face and the cradles her cheek in his hand. Caroline feels a pang of regret, she shouldn't have stolen Stefan's last moments with Elena.

"Come on open those beautiful brown eyes." Stefan whispers. His forehead is resting against Elena's.

Caroline clears her throat, she doesn't want to break Stefan's heart, "Stefan," her voice is full of compassion.

Stefan's forest green eyes look up at Caroline, and she realizes he's crying, "I know Care, I know."

Stefan's eyes darken, they are full of sadness and desperation, "I just want her to open her beautiful brown eyes one last time so I can tell her I love her."

Caroline wants to reach out and comfort Stefan, but she's afraid if she touches him he will shatter. "She knows Stefan, she knows it in her heart that you love her. And she loves you."

"How much longer?" Stefan's voice wavers with the question.

Caroline sighs, "I don't know."

Stefan gathers Elena into his arms and carries her as if she is the most precious thing he has ever had the privileged to love. Caroline quietly follows Stefan, allowing him to set the pace and find a place to rest their heads. Stefan picks a cave that is high up so they can see the river. He sits inside the cave with Elena secure in his arms.

Caroline takes it upon herself to start a fire and prepare dinner from the goat. Caroline hands the food and water to Stefan, but he doesn't acknowledge it.

"Please eat Stefan." Caroline pleads.

Stefan looks up from Elena and at Caroline, she can see that his eyes are begging for Elena's life. Caroline's gaze doesn't waver, she won't let Stefan give up. Stefan takes a few bites to please Caroline and a few sips of water. He gives the rest of his share to Elena.

Stefan gently lifts her head up and opens her mouth, and painstakingly slow he lets the water flow down her throat. It takes hours to give her a cup of water, but Stefan is careful not to let her drown.

Caroline leaves the two alone and goes outside, she wants to see Davina and Elton one last time. Davina appears first because she came from District 2. Caroline takes in Davina's face, it's so full of life and hope. Caroline feels her eyes water, but she doesn't let the tears fall yet, she wants to see Elton's face clearly. He takes Caroline's breath away, she didn't know him for that long but he became the younger sibling she always wanted. Caroline starts crying, silently to not disturb Stefan. "I'll see you guys soon." She whispers.

Day 12

Caroline wakes up to find Stefan in the same place as last night, holding Elena. Caroline sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She watches Elena's chest rise and fall for a few minutes before speaking.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asks.

Stefan doesn't say anything, he just continues to watch over Elena, but it's enough of an answer for Caroline. Caroline nods, "That's what I thought."

Caroline prepares them breakfast, their provisions are going to go further since they lost two mouths to feed but Caroline is still wary about giving to much. Caroline silently places Stefan's portion in front of him. "She can hear you."

Stefan looks up at Caroline, with a sliver of hope in his eyes. Caroline smiles softly, "Talk to her."

Caroline stands and leaves, squeezing Stefan on the shoulder before she leaves. "I'm going to get water." Caroline waves the empty bottle before leaving. Caroline leaves them alone. Caroline walks slowly and carefully, not wanting to risk another injury nor in a rush to get back. Caroline sits at the edge of the river, she knows it's dangerous but she wants the peace water has always brought her. Caroline takes her boots and socks off before letting her left foot dangle into the river. She takes her right foot and examines the burn on the bottom, it is heeling nicely and causes little pain. Caroline lets that foot join the other, she would love to go for a swim but is hesitant because of the current. Caroline lays back on the rock she is sitting on and closes her eyes, imagining she is back in 4. Although the river that flows over her feet is fresh water she can almost convince herself that it's salt water.

Caroline imagines a sunny day back at 4 with her friends and family. They are all on the Salvatore boat with Damon at the helm and whoever he's with hanging off his arm. Her and Bonnie are in swimsuits with oversized sunglasses laughing as Stefan jumps off the boat. Tyler is in the water and splashing Stefan. Alaric is there drinking, and talking freely to Damon. Caroline doesn't find this weird, her and Alaric didn't interact much before the games but he was around due to his friendship with Damon.

But what happens next makes Caroline's heart warm and break at the same time. Elton walks on deck dressed in swim trunks and a huge grin, he sits next to Davina Claire and the two of them talk as if they are the best of friends. Elena then wraps a tanned arm around Caroline and says, "Thank you." Before letting her go and jumping into Stefan's arms. Caroline turns to ask Bonnie what's going on, but instead she finds Finnick Odair sitting there with his feet dangling off the edge of the boat, arms lounging on the rail, and sea green eyes boring into hers. His bronze hair flowing in the breeze and he looks to be a picture of ease.

He smiles wistfully at her, "Wake up, sunshine. There is no rest for the weary, your fight is not over."

Caroline was about to ask him what he meant but then a cannon pierces through the air. Caroline sits upright and takes in the roaring river in front of her, deep down she knows who it is but she can't bare to utter the name. Caroline puts her shoes on in a hurry, and begins to run up the mountain with the water safely tucked into her bag.

Caroline takes to long to get there in her mind, and finds Stefan holding Elena.

Elena died in Stefan's arms, and he cries silently over her body. Caroline walks up to Stefan and sinks to her knees, she places a comforting hand on his back and begins rubbing it soothingly. She wishes she could say everything will be okay, but they both know it won't.

 **A/N One more chapter until the victor is crowned. Please let me know what you think.  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **littlemsstrawberry - Thank you for your review! You'll have to wait and see who will win :)**

 **Loveklaroline - Your reviews make my day so much better :) Thank you for them! I love Stefan/Caroline's friendship on the show, and I really wanted to showcase some of it. I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry I don't plan on giving up! I have the rest of the story planned out, I just need to write it! "Everyday I come see many time if there is a new chapter!" This has got to be one of the best reviews I have ever received, thank you so much. I am so glad you like this story and read it. I really appreciate all the time you put in your reviews! I'll respond to your other reviews when I update those stories. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Day 13

Caroline barley slept the night before, and she knew for a fact that Stefan didn't sleep at all. The morning light couldn't have been more welcomed, it chases away the figures in the dark that demand to be known.

Caroline looks over at Stefan, he is lying still, staring at the wall of the cave they rested in last night. When Mary, the Salvatores' mom, died, Caroline remembered that Damon retreated into himself and Stefan became numb for a little bit before going through the stages of grief. Caroline sighs, she hates to admit this but Stefan being numb is better than him being in denial. It was heartbreaking to watch him say he'll ask his mom or call for her and then realization flicker across his face. Caroline wasn't ready for it then and she isn't ready for it now, but at least then Stefan had Damon and to an extent his dad, now they are all alone.

Caroline sits up and runs her left hand through her messy tangles, she just wants to go home. She made a promise though, one to help her best friend go home, one that means she will never see District 4 again. Caroline stands and gathers all of her stuff for the day, she then moves to Stefan and places a hand on his shoulder. Stefan doesn't react, he just lays staring at the wall as if it has the answers to all his questions.

"Stefan," Caroline breathes. The sentence hangs in silence, neither having the words to explain the pain they are in.

Stefan sits up and grabs his stuff, dark bags hang under his usually vibrant forest eyes. His eyes collide with Caroline, and Caroline breaks at the sight of his eyes, they plead for her to make the pain end. Caroline grabs his hand in hers and laces their fingers together, she wants to express to him that he is not alone and she will be here for as long as she can. She knows if she speaks she will break down, and she can't be selfish in the moment Stefan needs her.

Caroline tugs Stefan's hand and leads them out of the cave, out of the last place Stefan held Elena in his arms and poured his heart out to her.

Soon Stefan takes the lead, more comfortable with the dangerous environment then Caroline who has been beaten down by it too much. Caroline lets Stefan lead them wherever he wants, not really paying attention.

Soon enough Caroline realizes where they are going and she feels fear course through her, she grabs onto Stefan's right forearm and tugs him a little until he stops. He looks at her, and his eyes are no longer empty but instead filled with an emotion foreign to them, anger.

Caroline shakes her head and digs her nails into his arm, not caring if it hurts, "You can't kill him."

Stefan rips his arm away and breaths deeply in before answering, "He killed Elton, Elena, and others. He deserves to die."

"Don't." Caroline points a finger at him, "Don't you dare use them as an excuse. Elena wouldn't want you killing in her name. So don't pretend this is for them, this is for you. You think that by killing him you will feel better, but you will only feel worse."

Caroline takes in Stefan's face, she knows he's breaking. "You know this, you've killed before and it took part of you. This will take a piece of you, and right now you aren't in the right state to lose another piece. I can't lose you too." the last sentence is barely above a breath, but Stefan hears it.

Stefan nods, Caroline can tell he hasn't let all of his hate go yet, but he listened to her. "He has to die eventually." Stefan says, not looking at her.

Caroline agrees, "But not at the expense of you, let's wait a little. Maybe Lennon will kill him." Caroline knows that's highly unlikely, but she doesn't want Stefan to kill anymore, and she doesn't care if that means she has to kill every other tribute including herself to do it.

Stefan nods, though his eyes tell a different story. For now Stefan won't seek out Crosby, for Caroline. Caroline knows this is the best she will get out of him for now, so instead of pushing the issue forward she just nods her head. Stefan starts back up, this time leading them to the top of the waterfall, a place Caroline hasn't been since she's killed.

Caroline reaches out and places a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "Let's no go up so high, we don't want anyone to see us."

Stefan turns around, he knows somethings up, "But with the elevation, we have the advantage."

Caroline shakes her head know, the truth on the tip of her tongue. Stefan can handle the weight of this burden, and possibly lessen it with empathy, but she doesn't want to burden him further nor let go of the pain. "Okay." Caroline concedes. After all, it is the logical choice.

The hike is long, they take a few short breaks to fill up on their dwindling food.

They hear the roaring water long before they see it, and Caroline can tell the rain has strengthen the water even more. The moment they see the top, Caroline's eyes zero in on the spot Thorn laid in her blood. The body is gone, but the blood remains, staining the ground a rusty brown color. Caroline feels the blood rush out of Thorn's neck and over her hands, she sees the light of life slowly dim until darkness is left. Panic begins to rise in her chest and Caroline feels the need to wash the blood off of her hands, the blood that will forever stain her soul.

Stefan doesn't notice Caroline's reaction, he is to busy filling the bottle up. Caroline can't tell if the noise in her ears is from the water or a rush of blood, but she can't make out the words that come out of Stefan's moving lips.

Stefan looks over his shoulder at Caroline when she doesn't respond, he sees her eyes focused on something in the distance and follows them to the ground. He doesn't know what's wrong, but it's making Caroline silent.

Stefan swiftly stands up and walks over to her, he places a firm grip on her shoulder and shakes her, "Care?"

Caroline drags her sky eyes away from the scene and looks into Stefan's concerned eyes. His brow is creased with worry, and his eyes are full of worry with a hint of the pain he is pushing away. Caroline slowly nods, "Yeah?"

Stefan squeezes her shoulder, "You left for a minute? Is everything okay?"

Caroline's head goes up and down on it's own accord, she doesn't have it in her to speak knowing the dam will break and everything will spill over and drown Stefan. He doesn't seem to believe her, but doesn't push any further.

"Let's find some food and then make camp." He states.

Caroline eagerly jumps into action, anything to get her out of her head. She collects wood and looks for edible plants, and Stefan tries his best to fish away from the waterfall. Both meet up a while later with meager supplies, but enough to get them through the night.

Caroline starts the fire as Stefan prepares the food; they are far away from the place Thorn took her last breath but Caroline doesn't feel right about staying here. Stefan doesn't understand since Caroline has yet to give him an explanation.

"I'll keep guard first." Caroline offers, knowing she won't get much sleep tonight. Stefan looks at her, with the same thought in his head, and nods. Both of them have too much fear to close their eyes and let their demons remind them they are monsters.

Day 14

Neither of them get much sleep, if any, the night before. The sunlight is almost welcome; it gives them reason to move in order to distract them from the pain that drowns them. They work quietly to pack up their camp and erase any trace of their existence. Even though only four remain, half of which are standing at the erased campsite, fear still surrounds the arena in a heavy aurora.

Caroline doesn't know what they need to do today, they have food and are relatively safe with each other, but something needs to be done or else their monsters will kill them.

Caroline did not wake Stefan to keep guard last night; not that he was asleep anyway, but he is suspicious. Stefan keeps glancing at Caroline as they make their way from the top of the waterfall, and with each step she relaxes slightly.

Stefan opens his mouth, afraid to shatter the earsplitting silence, but he wants to help her, "What happened?"

One look at Stefan, and Caroline knows exactly what he's asking. Neither of them talked about what they've done to survive, not ready to say what happened, but Caroline knows the end is near and if she doesn't speak now she will never get a chance to.

She takes one deep breath, feeling the air enter her nose and travel to her lungs that push her ribs out, and then the breath leaves and her lungs hug to her body, once the air has left her she speaks with a new breath, "I killed Thorn up their. I-" Caroline stops to compose herself, feeling her knuckles tighten in a fist, "I went up there to find you, following the path I though we were on earlier, and Thorn ambushed me. We fell into a mess of limbs, trying to survive. Thanks to the time spent preparing for this, I was able to get the upper hand. I took the knife, and-" Caroline pauses, struggling to voice what has yet to pass her lips.

Stefan nods, and reaches out a hand to wipe the tears Caroline didn't know were falling. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything else." Stefan gets it, Caroline knows he does, but she has to say the rest.

"And I took the knife and stabbed her in the throat with it, then a pulled it out and her blood spilled and her life ended. I took her life Stefan, and my soul will forever be scarred because of it." Caroline says.

Stefan reaches out to comfort her, but Caroline's not done and pushes him away. "I ran as fast as I could to the lake, pushing past the physical pain to cure my afflicted soul. I washed, scrubbed the blood off of me. I fell asleep next to the lake, out in the open with a fire, I wanted to someone to come find me and take my life, just like I took Thorn's. But instead," Caroline prepares herself for what she's about to say, "Elena woke me up and I strangled her. I wrapped my fingers around her throat and kept the air from her lungs. I would have killed her if Elton," Caroline stops, trying to push the panic at the thought of the people that became her family in such a short time, "Elton didn't snap me out of my panic and made me realize what I was doing."

Caroline's eyes have been downcast throughout her confession, she didn't want to see what Stefan would do with the information presented, but Stefan watched her the whole time. Caroline slowly moves her gaze from the ground to a pair of familiar forest greens eyes she has been looking into her since as far back as she can remember, all she finds is empathy. There is some pain where Elena's and Elton's death have carved a hole, but Stefan knows exactly what Caroline is going through.

"I killed the boy from District 12, not Klaus." Stefan admits.

Caroline is slightly shocked, but doesn't interrupt.

Stefan's grounds himself in Caroline's sky blue eyes, knowing that if he doesn't his voice will fly away, "We stumbled upon them and Klaus wanted Crosby and I to kill them to prove we could. Crosby argued that we killed at the cornucopia earlier, but Klaus argued that was kill or be killed, and this was the only way to show we had it in us. To kill these two kids in cold blood, Crosby argued that they would be dead soon enough without food or water and exposed to the elements, but Klaus wouldn't have that."

Stefan's eyes may be locked with Caroline's but they aren't looking at her anymore, caught up in the dread of what happened.

"I decided to just do it, in the most painless way possible, I owed them that. I walked up to the boy, and offered him a smile, which he fearfully returned. I helped him stand and stood behind him, my right hand wrapped around the sword Klaus gave me and left on his back. I began to talk to him, about nothing in particular, but he relaxed as he starred off in the distance. I moved the sword for the kill, but the girl screamed in warning and the boy jerked forward so the sword cut his arm instead; clean off from the force of his body moving and my stroke. The boy began crying, screaming as his body poured blood and he fell to his knees. He begged me not to kill him, but I did. I slit his throat. The girl probably would have cried out if Crosby didn't kill her while she was distracted. The boy's body faced his arm and his empty eyes stared at me as the cannon went off. I rearranged his arm so that it appeared to be attached to his body, knowing his family was watching. Then we left, Klaus seemed satisfied by what we done, but Crosby and I were disgusted."

Stefan's eyes focus back on Caroline's, "This is when I decided to kill him, I knew that he felt no compassion and wouldn't think twice about stabbing us in the back. He wouldn't give us a chance to live, and probably would take pleasure in our drawn out deaths. His face when the boys arm was severed," Stefan shivers from the thought.

"He didn't look disturbed, disgusted, or afraid, he looked overjoyed. I had to kill him." Stefan's eyes plead with Caroline, he needs her to understand that he is not a monster, he did what he thought he had to.

She nods her head, it's enough for Stefan. He sags into himself a little, before his eyes darken, "And do you know the worst part?" He asks, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Caroline is slightly confused, but she nods for him to go on.

Stefan swallows, his Adam's apple bobs up and down, "It felt good to kill him, to rid the world of a tormentor."

Stefan stands straight, with his back to Caroline, waiting for her response. She doesn't know how to react, she doesn't understand, can't understand, it never felt good to kill someone. The deaths just weighed her soul down. But Stefan needs some comfort, and Caroline knows it in her bones that he is a kind soul. Caroline takes a step forward and places a hand on his shoulder, Stefan is stiff from the stress of what he just revealed. "I don't understand." Caroline starts, and Stefan draws into himself, but Caroline pulls him out, "But I know who you are, and I trust you with my life. You are a good person Stefan, like the best person I have ever come across." She rubs his shoulder with small soothing circles.

Stefan stares off ahead, his green eyes focused on the horizon, but they aren't looking at anything. He feels simultaneously free and like he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His confession makes him feel light, but voicing it makes him feel heavy with shame and guilt.

Day 15

Caroline wakes up with a terrible feeling in her stomach; something's not right, but she doesn't know what it is. As Caroline gets ready for the day, the feeling doesn't go away, and her heart beats frantically for no apparent reason. Stefan is up and quietly doing what he needs to, Caroline hasn't voiced her concern because she doesn't want him to worry.

Stefan notices her frantic movements, and lack of appetite. He wants to ask her what's wrong, but he chalks it up as grief. Stefan understands, he hasn't been himself lately with the loss of Elena and Elton; his heart clenches at the sound of their names and anger floods his veins.

Both of them are quiet as they leave the cave, emotions drown out their voices. They have no destination in mind, just a need to escape their inner demons through something challenging.

They stop by the riverside, near the place Caroline saw Stefan when they first reunited. Caroline moves to feel up their water, when the world spins. She lands on her back, the air leaving her lungs, and the bottle flies from her grip into the stream.

Caroline takes a moment to catch her breath. Once she finds her bearings, she turns to her side and finds Crosby stabbing Stefan through the chest.

Caroline is on her feet before her next heartbeat. She begins sprinting toward Crosby as he pulls his sword from Stefan's chest. Caroline watches as Stefan's body falls to the ground, in slow motion. The moment his body hits the ground, the world speeds up and Caroline is jumping on Crosby.

She noticed a few deep cuts, probably from Stefan, they aren't fatal but it will hurt and slow him down.

Caroline collides with with Crosby a moment later. Crosby drops the sword to throw her off of him, the pain from the fall doesn't even register.

"Caroline, I don't want to kill you." Crosby says as he takes a defensive stance.

What he doesn't know is she is a girl with nothing else to lose, while he has everything. Caroline moves in for the attack, she knows his fighting style from their hours of training together. Crosby knows hers as well, but right now there is no logic to Caroline's madness; she is just fighting blindly, fueled by rage.

Crosby deflects, not up to his usual speed, his injuries are already taking their toll. "You don't understand, he was a traitor."

Caroline hits him, blood dripping from her knuckles, Crosby deflects again, "He killed Klaus, destroyed our agreement. He stabbed him while he was sleeping, defenseless." "

 _Look for weakness_ Finnick's voice whispers, another lesson, _exploit it._ Finnick's voice runs through her head, and Caroline notices Crosby is slowing, weakening from his injuries, favoring his left arm over the right. She moves in for the kill, and grabs his injured arm causing him to scream out in pain. She then incapacitates him and snaps his neck. His cannon sounds as her head snaps to Stefan's chest; it is rising an falling, with much effort. He's fading fast, and Caroline knows it wont be long now.

Caroline leaves Crosby and falls next to Stefan, pressing her hands over the hole of his chest. Stefan is fading in and out of consciousness, but his greens eyes focus on Caroline.

Caroline smiles, despite the tears that are silently cutting her open. "You were suppose to make it out."

He's fading fast, Caroline sniffles before continuing, "I killed for you, and was going to die for you."

His green eyes shine with love, and his mouth tries to say them, Caroline shushes him, "I know. You are my brother, and I know you love me just as much as I love you."

Rain starts to make it's descent to the Earth.

"I'm going to miss you so much, but I love you. Find peace, my brother." Caroline says.

Stefan's forest green eyes shine with love and peace during the last moment they shine with life. All to soon his eyes close for the last time, and Caroline will never get to see his eyes that reflect the forest on a cool summer morning, eyes that hold so much compassion and kindness. For as long as Caroline can remember, Stefan's eyes reflected home, and now she can never have that feeling again.

Caroline falls onto Stefan's chest, feeling his blood seep into her hair and clothes. She lies next to him, holding his lifeless body as the rain pours down. Caroline sobs into Stefan's chest, knowing this will be the last time she will ever be able to hold him.

At least now she knows he will find peace with his mother, Elena, Elton, and all the others that are waiting for him on the other side.

 **A/N I guess we all know the winner won't be Stefan. Sorry for those of you who were rooting for him. Good news, my semester is done! I won't be back at college for a few weeks! I still have work, but I will have more time to write.  
**

 **I only read this over once, so it's probably riddled with errors, but I do hope you like it!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

FANNtasY - Thank you so much for reading! I hope this wasn't to big of a surprise :)

Loveklaroline - I'm glad you think Caroline is similar to how she is on the show, I didn't want to deviate from the show. There was death less in this chapter, only Stefan and Crosby, but they may have a bigger impact. Down to the final two, Lennon and Caroline. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and thank you for all of your reviews, they mean the world to me! Until next time!

littlemsstrawberry - Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Day 16

The artificial sunshine momentarily pierces through the harsh grey clouds above, it's light shinning on Caroline. It's gone as soon as it arrived, but Caroline stirs from her restless sleep. She is laying on the very spot that left two tributes in the game. Caroline is alone, both Stefan and Crosby are gone. She is curled in the same spot she fell asleep, right next to Stefan's cold body, but he is no longer there. Any trace of his body, or Crosby's, is gone; there is no blood, no sign of fight, no fallen weapons. All that's left of Stefan is the dried blood that cakes Caroline.

Caroline reaches her arms out, as if to hug the figure that no longer lies there. She hands hover above where Stefan's stiff chest would have been, her fingers are stretches as far as they will go, yet there is nothing to reach for anymore. She lays there, her blonde hair dulled by the rusty blood that stole the life away from her brother.

The harsh clouds begin to let their torrent start as she opens her mouth, screaming, the cracking of her heart can be herd as she reaches for the body that is no longer next to her. The screams tear through the arena, letting any and all life know of her pain, but they also echo through the emptiness of her soul. Caroline's screams seem to last for hours, but not a moment later they vanished and are replaced with numbness.

Caroline slowly sits up and reaches her hand out to the spot Stefan last laid, it hovers over where his still heart would be. She doesn't remember falling asleep, nor does she remember anyone coming to pick up the bodies. She slowly begins to realize the Capitol stole Stefan from her, and she wasn't ready to let go. Steel fills her veins, and Caroline knows that she has to get out of here alive if she ever wants revenge.

Tears begin to angrily flow out of her as she stands on shaky legs.

The rain that started when Stefan's heart stopped, stopping when the Capitol willed it, now it's begun again with new anger, and the river is overfilling. The land is deadly, the water ripping through the rocks and making the feet slip easier, but Caroline is too determined to give up.

As her tears mix with the rain, Caroline begins to physically prepare for Lennon. She lost their, _her_ she reminds herself, bottle. She eats the remainder of their food and drinks directly from the stream, rationalizing that it won't matter weather its' clean or not, because at the end of the day she will either be dead or receiving care from the Capitol.

Caroline has no weapons, but she knows she doesn't need any, the land itself became one with the transformation the Capitol brought. Caroline begins her trek back to the top to the waterfall, where she will wait for Lennon. Lennon must know that they are the only two left, and Caroline suspects that she will come find her. After all, Caroline has been the underdog throughout the games.

Once there, Caroline builds the largest fire the weather will permit under a rock with a overhang, placing whatever foliage laced with water she could find, over the fire to create smoke. She sits by the bank and waits.

Patience was never Caroline's thing, she was always a busy body, throwing herself into whatever project she could. It only got worse once her dad left and her mother, never the social one, became even more recluse. Elizabeth Forbes was always working, and to avoid her emotions she would work even more, and the apple never falls from the tree. Caroline threw herself into any and all projects she could find when her father left, trying to show the world how fine she was, when in reality she was begging for people to see her and pay her any attention. If it wasn't for her close connection to the Salvatores, her family bond with them, she probably would have lost herself and became someone she is not.

Caroline sits on the bank of the river, the waster rushing past, thinking about all that she has lost and what she will face when she gets back.

Finnick will understand. And that would be okay.

Alaric would try to understand, but he would be too broken after losing Stefan. She would see it in every glass he drowned.

Bonnie would be the best, she would be supportive and empathetic. Caroline knew that the future held a lot of dreary days for her, ones full of so much grief that she will want to end it. But Bonnie will be there the whole way, mourning with her and helping her out in any and every way possible. It will be the best thing for Caroline, except she doesn't believe she deserves that after breaking her promise and failing to get Stefan home to 4.

Elizabeth Forbes, the women who Caroline calls mother, will have already mourned the death of her daughter. Caroline's return would be a surprise, one that would throw Elizabeth off kilter and she would ignore Caroline and return to her never ending work. Caroline may get a hug upon her return, but then her mother would put her on the back burner and focus on what's important, not noticing the cracks in Caroline's armor.

Tyler could never handle a crying Caroline, he got better after their years together, but he always tried to take the pain away when all she needed was for him to hold her and let her cry. Emotions is something he can't handle, and he would try, try so hard that Caroline would end up helping him. She loves Tyler, but she can't do that to him.

Damon, now Damon would be the worst. He was Caroline's protector and tormentor, her older brother in every sense of the word except blood. She loves him with all her heart, and knows that he feels to deeply. Damon will be broken, after his mother died all he had left was Stefan. Now Stefan, both Damon and Caroline's savior, is lost to them until death. She wouldn't be surprised if he shunned her after spitting vile words. She can't handle that, can't handle losing both him and Stefan, and the worse part will be that he will be there but she can't do anything about it. Caroline can't make Damon choose between her and Stefan, knowing she won't like that choice.

Caroline knows the selfless thing would be to die here, so the people back home would only have to mourn her instead of mourn with her. They would try to put back the pieces of a broken Caroline Forbes, but some of the pieces are with Stefan. But Caroline has always been a selfish creature.

Lennon shows up within an hour, ready to fight with a branch that she sharpened into a spear. Caroline stands, with her back to the river, readying for whatever Lennon may do.

"I just want to go home." Lennon says, a slight whine to her voice.

Caroline was not expecting that, from what she has gathered Lennon is strong. But the girl in front of Caroline isn't a strong force, she's just a scared little girl that has been through to much and now just wants to go home.

Caroline wants to offer her a small smile, some sort of comfort, but she knows the only comfort the girl will ever get is death.

All to soon, yet not soon enough, Lennon goes back to the warrior Caroline knew her to be.

Lennon attacks with the crude spear, but Caroline deflects. The spear goes flying, and Lennon briefly turns to watch it. Caroline uses her momentum to throw Lennon in the river that leads to the waterfall. Lennon grabs Caroline's arm and Caroline only reaches the cold water a heartbeat after Lennon.

The temperature takes her breath away, and the water leaves her in a vortex of bubbles that are racing to the waterfall. Caroline knows its no use to fight the current, and prepares for the fall.

Gravity is soon showing her how powerful the force she experiences everyday is, and Caroline is falling with the water. Lennon must hit the water below first, Caroline strains to hear the splash, but then she too is diving deep. Caroline opens her eyes and sees Lennon, the girl is widely thrashing around.

Caroline makes her body like a torpedo and is soon crashing into Lennon, where she begins to push the girl down into the depths. Lennon realizes whats going on and pulls Caroline down with her. Caroline bets that she can hold her breath longer, despite the protest her lungs are screaming. After all, Caroline learned to swim before she learned to walk.

Lennon's hands move from her throat and to Caroline's hands that are holding her down, and she begins scratching at them, drawing blood. Caroline can feel Lennon growing weaker, as she to feels her muscles become heavy and weak. Black dots are flying in Caroline's vision, and her eyelids are becoming to heavy for her to keep open.

A cannon makes a muffled noise through the water, and Caroline tries to blink the black dots and fuzzy vision away, but it's to no avail. She tries to swim up, but Lennon's hands still encircle her wrists where they were trying to break free, and now Caroline is stuck.

Her lungs are screaming for her to let go, she becomes heavy with the lack of oxygen, and the world is darkening.

She lets go and loses consciousness.

Caroline feels the sensation of someone skimming their fingers over her forearm, causing the hairs to stand on end from the feeling. Caroline slowly pries her eye lids apart, and finds Finnick Odair sitting next to her bed rubbing his index, middle, and ring finger up and down the stretch of the scar that she gave herself, his pinky hovers over it and his thumb is relaxed and curled toward his palm.

Finnick sense her the moment she slowly gains consciousness, but leaves her be as she blinks languidly to adjust to the lights.

When Caroline stretches her body, trying to wake up, Finnick drops his hands and looks at her. His eyes eyes are steely grey with dark blues swirling in them.

"Welcome back." Finnick says.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update, I've been swamped with school and work. This chapter is unedited, I was in a rush to post it. Please let me know if I made any glaring errors and I will go back and fix them.**

 **This is the last chapter of the book, I could continue on under the name of A Drop in the Ocean or create a new story to continue on. Please let me know what will be most convenient for you. I'm working on a name for the sequel, if you have any recommendations please let me know! The sequel will not be posted for another month, by then school and work will have settled down, hopefully.  
**

Loveklaroline: You are the best! Thank you for all of your reviews, and letting me know when I haven't updated recently. Don't ever worry about pushing me, you are never a bother! I wish you had an account so I could have let you know that I was too busy to write. My final week of my last semester was great, I then had a few weeks of work, and now I'm back into school. Thank you so much for your first review on chapter 10, it's nice to know that I'm not straying to far from the characters. As for Stefan, he may be dead but he is far from gone. Stefan lives on in the people who love him, and his memory will be a strong factor in the sequel. I'm so sorry for the long wait, life just got so busy that I didn't notice the time pass. Thank you for reminding me. Until next time!

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, followed, and read this story, it means the world to me!**

 **Now I'm going to leave you with this quote to chew on:**

"The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea."- **Isak Dinesen**


End file.
